He's My Baka!
by v-kwon
Summary: Kagome is forced to put up with an arrogant new student at her highschool... but is he more than she can handle? A story where love unites two lonely souls and sets them on the right path... together. InuyashaKagome (COMPLETED)
1. A 'Shocking' Shitload of News

He's my Baka!! by x-Rikku-x  
  
Summary/Disclaimer: Kagome is an everyday highschool student....well not exactly. She's a teenage guy magnet, lives with a crazy old man (her granfather) and is forced to deal with her two insane best friends, but all of this well....bores her. Kagome just wants something interesting to happen to her life, but everything just gets more complicated. But when a new guy comes to her school...she's actually interested in him. Except he's still grieving over his first girlfriend's death. Kagome knows she's destined to 'be with him' but can she win him from an already dead and mysterious girl?   
  
I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA yadda...yadda...  
  
**************  
  
Chapter 1: A 'shocking' shitload of news  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful day at Kagome's school. The schoolyard was packed as everyone was leaving after dismissal. Nothing exciting ever happened at her plainly boring highschool, and that was why Kagome always found herself half-asleep during most of her classes. But don't get her wrong, she was a very smart student and studying was always her first priority, next the boys, fashion, music and all the stuff a teen-girl would be into. Kagome is very attractive and usually the only thing on every guy in school's mind. But the thing was, her life was....boring most of the time, but something told her that this year was gonna be different.....  
  
"OI! KAGOME!!" two voices repeated. Kagome was too distracted by the swarm of students, she didn't realize her two best friends were calling her name. The pack of students (or wolves) was getting heavier and Kagome was pushed away from the crowd. She breathed a sigh of relief after preventing herself from getting flattened and now that she was finally out of s p a c e d o u t state, she was able to hear the two angry voices calling her repeatedly. "KAGOME HIGURASHI!! KAGOME YOU BAKA!!!"   
  
She turned and found herself face to face with her friends, Sango and Miroku. Sango looked pissed and Miroku looked as if he was about to pass out. "Nani?" she said. "Oh, its you guys!"   
  
"Who did you expect?" said Sango, minding her wavy-hair, short and clueless friend.  
  
"Wait...who were you calling a baka?!"  
  
Both her friends ignored the question, and got to their point quickly.  
  
  
  
"Anyway, I just got a whole shitload of new info, wanna hear?" asked Miroku.   
  
"When have I ever been uninterested in your crappy 'info'?" Kagome replied sarcastically, and her tall handsome friend fell to the ground.   
  
"Good one Kagome-chan!" her popular and attractive friend Sango said.  
  
  
  
"I'm gonna ignore what you said and act as if you never said anything...for your sake!" the clearly pissed boy said.  
  
  
  
Kagome and Sango giggled. "Ya right!" they said in unison  
  
"So....back to my subject. I heard some cute girls talking the other day and they said there was gonna be a er- uh...oh ya! New student coming to our school tomorrow....they also said he's supposedly an...oddball." Miroku said minding the thoughtless girls. "Wonder if he's some kind of nerd or something..."  
  
  
  
"I don't care about that, I just want to know if he's cute!" Sango said, blushing.  
  
  
  
"Hmm...new student? Do you know his name?" Kagome asked.  
  
  
  
"I honestly have no clue," said Miroku, nodding. "but all I heard was that well, his looks are very...er...striking."  
  
  
  
"Great!" said Sango, sarcastically. "Whoopdidoo! A freckle-face, stubby, four eyes geek is waaay better than a well built sekushii hottie!"  
  
  
  
"Sango-chan, don't be so mean! Who knows, maybe he might not be what your expecting." Kagome said, reassuring her friend even though she knew Sango wasn't taking in a word she was saying.  
  
  
  
"Higurashi! Stop being such a goodie-goddie will ya?"   
  
"Ahem..." Miroku cleared his throat. "If I might say something...." Both the girls' heads turned. "Your always looking for a cute guy, Sango-chan, but yet you never seem to notice one in front of you!"  
  
"Wha-where?!" Sango snapped, "Oh...wha- YOU?!"  
  
"Yes me," Miroku nodded. "And I thi-"  
  
"URUSAI! Who cares about what you think! I would never go for you because you would clearly cheat on me and-"  
  
"Oi! Blah blah! It's always your needs right?!"  
  
"Oh..um..I'd really love to stay and listen to this oh so...interesting..er-argument, but I gotta go!" Kagome lied. "Gomen!!"  
  
Sango and Miroku hadn't heard Kagome so she shrugged and headed home. She shook her head when she noticed that everyone had turned their heads to witness the oh-so-exciting and oh-so-thrilling argument. Two blocks   
  
away from the school, Kagome could still hear the quarrel. "You really think you're such a lady's man don't ya?!" Sango hollered. Kagome sighed. "Arg! Those two must be bored of this already, and if they aren't then....well then....ARG!!!!" she was fustrated. Fights at her school were no longer interesting, especially the ones that her best friends had. "Maybe this new kid will change my mood....hopefully..."  
  
******************  
  
Hooray! My first fanfic!!! I hope you like it, even if this chapter might be short. I'll be posting up the next few chapters soon, and please R&R!!! 


	2. Unexpected Encounter and Puzzling Words

He's my Baka!! by x-Rikku-x  
  
I do not own Inu-Yasha, 'cause if I did, believe ME! Inu-Yasha or Miroku would be mine right now...Pfft!  
  
******************  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Encounter and Puzzling Words  
  
"And one more lap!!" shouted an old and cranky voice. "C'mon Kagome! Get to it! You can do better than this! Move those legs!"  
  
"Oi!" Kagome cried, panting from a whole hour of running laps. "Old man! Do you honestly think all this running is actually gonna 'bring forth spirits' 'cause if you do, then you're SADLY mistaken!! And..." Kagome's eyes crossed and focused on a spirit ward hanging from her forehead. "Is this really necessary? I don't think you know what you're doing because these things are supposed to REPEL spirits, not bring them here!!!!!!"  
  
"Oi! Kagome-chan! Respect your grandfather's wishes! He only wants the best for all of us!" Kagome's mother scowled. She was sweating and looked as if she was almost ready to collapse. Plus she was twice Kagome's age but still, she didn't mind all the running since it was for her father.   
  
'And Sango calls ME the goodie-goodie.' Kagome thought, tearing the spirit ward off of her. She gasped. Her eyes were now fixed on a little boy breathing hard and laying helplessly on the ground. "Oi! Look at poor Souta! How can you say grandpa wants the best for us when MY brother and YOUR son and HIS grandson is striving for a little break?!"  
  
"I....ne-ed (*pant, pant*) wa-t-t-er..." Souta stuttered.  
  
"Souta go inside, your mother can aid you." Grandpa said, calmly. He turned to his daughter and nodded. She carried her son on her back and the both of them left Kagome with her grandfather.   
  
She gulped. She knew this meant a deep...deep discussion or lecture was more like it. 'Now what?' Kagome thought., she felt very awkward. The tension between the two was just like the the feeling in someone's stomach before an intense battle. But in Kagome's situation, it was worse.   
  
"Kagome I had just about enough with your independence, your constant complaining has gotten on my nerves for the last time, Kagome I have no choice but to...to..."  
  
"Ha-hai?"  
  
But her grandfather just shook his head. "Do you really want to know what I will do Kagome?"  
  
"Gramps! Before we're old! Uh...I mean..heh-heh.." Kagome knew she had irratated her grandfather once again.   
  
But her grandfather just smiled.....wait...it wasn't a nice smile...it was an evil one. 'Uh-oh...' Kagome thought nervously.  
  
"You know that Houjo boy, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Ha-hai..." she repeated.  
  
"Well, he's a very nice boy...I had a small chat with him the other day..."  
  
That was IT. Her grandfather was officially nuts. What was he thinking? Talking to the hottest and coolest guy in school. That was just like her grandfather, but the worse part was that Houjo was one of the bakas falling for Kagome. Some girls would call her lucky, but Kagome thought different. You see, this Houjo was a klutz...he was hard-headed and had absolutely no idea about getting a girl gifts, he'd come to school with the wackiest thing and expect the 'lucky' girl to go mad about it. But, hey...it's the thought that counts right?  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Kagome screeched.  
  
"Heh-heh....Maybe another talk with him might whip you into shape Kagome-chan..."  
  
Now she was pissed. How could he? A spanking in front of company would be less embarassing, but no...her grandfather just had to be like that. "YOU...YOU....BAKA!!! THAT'S BLACKMAIL!! ARG! YOU ARE SOO IMMATURE....JUST LIKE...LIKE A..A DEMON CHILD!!!" She hollered, but her grandfather didn't react. She sighed heavily and turned on her heal, walking away and mumbling to herself. "He's sooo childish, I can't believe he's my grandfather...does he even consider my feeling's? No...his dumb ol' spirit friends are more important..."   
  
*********  
  
Half an hour after the 'lecture' with her demon child-like grandfather, Kagome found herself wandering the streets and starring blankly into the sky. Why was life so complicated? Someone else might have called a talk between their gramps and their crush interesting, but Kagome thought the exact opposite. It was actually childish and also another one of her grampa's pathetic attempts to get her to do his dirty work...but if it was nothing then why did she get so mad? 'Maybe there's actually something interesting about Houjo.....Nah!' she thought. How could a cement-head teen hottie be so fascinating? She'd save Houjo for Sango...there was still the new guy anyway...with enough luck...he might be Kagome's type.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Oi?"   
  
"Ow...my head..."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome said. It seemed she had been daydreaming and accidently walked into a boy. They both seemed to be on the ground. He was laying flat, looking as if he had just passed out, and Kagome was sitting up with her hand on her head. She was extremely embarassed. "Gomen! I didn't see you, I'm terribly sorry..gomen!"  
  
"You should watch where your going you-" He stopped just as his eyes hit Kagome's friendly face. He eyed Kagome head to toe, with an awkward look. She was still in her school uniform and looked like she just woke up from a nap. Then, she extended her arm and offered her hand to him.  
  
"Can I help you up?" Kagome asked politely. The boy was very handsome, even though he had long unusual hair   
  
that was....silver and mysterious yellow eyes. But the rest of himself seemed just about normal, he was wearing a long red shirt with a sword symbol emblazed on the front and black baggy jeans, but a blue baseball cap seemed to be covering up something on his head.  
  
"No thanks, just get outta my way, there's places I have to go..." And just like that he got up, avoiding Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Well that's not very nice!" Kagome pouted, she stood on her tiptoe and looked at the boy's face closely. His face turned cherry-red and still, his face turned so that he wasn't looking directly at her. "Oi! You're blushing!"   
  
"No I'm not, can you just leave me alone? You're making a scene I have to go!"  
  
Kagome sighed and stood properly. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a klutz, first I knock you over and then I shove my face into your's unexpectedly, gomen."  
  
"Whatever...just stay away from me next time...I don't need crazy girls around me, thank you very much."  
  
Kagome frowned. Who was this guy? He sure had a lot of attitude, and what the hell was his problem exactly? She was just trying to be nice.   
  
The boy sighed and walked away, not even giving Kagome a second look, but she could hear him mumbling something under his breath that confused her very much. "That girl...she..she looks just like her..."  
  
***************  
  
Phew! Finally I finished it, the second chapter! Well thanks for reading this far, and of course more chapters will be coming up! Please stick with me until the end if you enjoyed this, and please R&R!! 


	3. Kagome's Bad Day and Another Bad Encount...

I do not own InuYasha......  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 3: Kagome's Bad Day and Another Bad Encounter  
  
'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'  
  
It was a Monday morning, the one day Kagome disliked the most of course, and the only sound heard in the Higurashi Shrine was Kagome's clock radio sounding for minutes.  
  
"Kagome-chan, wake up and turn that blasted thing off!" Kagome's mother hollered from the kitchen, and Kagome finally woke up, ending a sweet and satisfying dream.  
  
"Kids these days..." Kagome heard her grandfather mumble. "All this hi-tech equipment they buy...letting it all go wild...Pfft! Waste of money I say!"  
  
"Five more minutes mother!!!" Kagome pratically begged.  
  
Souta barged into her room and shook Kagome as hard as his little arms could. He was still weak from the running so Kagome barely budged. When he finally realized his effort was no good, he took one deep breath and hollered at the top of his lungs, "Kagome-neesan!! WAKE UP!!!!"   
  
"Huh? Wha?" Kagome immediatly snapped out of her lazy state and sat up quickly before her short, dark-haired and snobby little brother could scream once again. "Hai, Souta....I'm awake!!"  
  
"Good! Now get dressed and walk me to school!" Souta demanded with an evil grin. "And there's no time for breakfast!!"  
  
'So that's the thanks I get for saving him from another thousand laps yesterday?!' Kagome thought as her brother hopped happily out of her room. "Lousy no good brother...." Kagome mumbled. "I can't believe I let a little runt that still wets his bed order me around..." Kagome rubbed her eyes and was just about ready to hop out of bed when she realized that some kind of force was holding her down.  
  
Her legs were stiff from all the running!  
  
"IIE!! NOT TODAY!!!" she bellowed.   
  
"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" her mother asked frightened, entering her room.  
  
'Don't these people know how to knock?' Kagome thought, but she was still grateful her mother came to help. "Mommy! My legs won't move, they're stiff!!!"  
  
"Would you like me to get your grandpa to preform one of his rituals, maybe it would help."  
  
"IIE!!! MA!!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"  
  
"Okay...maybe I'll call one of your friends over to help you get up and I'll walk Souta to school."  
  
"Sango-chan! Not Miroku!!" Kagome warned her mother. She knew Miroku would take advantage of her misfortune.   
  
"Hai! Don't worry dear, though you should bring that handsome friend of yours often you know, I haven't seem him in a while...."  
  
"MOTHER!!!"  
  
"Sorry dear..."  
  
'Why do both my mother AND grandfather need to interfere with MY social life?'   
  
*********************  
  
After an hour of endless pain, Kagome and Sango found themselves half an hour late for school! Kagome was lucky that her friend had a knack for these kinda problems, but Sango's solution was pounding Kagome's legs mercilessly! It took them about twenty minutes to walk to their highschool, but it seemed as if Kagome's luck hadn't wore off yet. There happened to be a problem so school hadn't started yet.  
  
Kagome sighed when she saw another crowd forming around the school. "Not again..." she said to herself.  
  
"What's the matter? Aren't you glad we're not gonna be in trouble?" Sango asked Kagome. "I mean...maybe there's another fight or something...it's good entertainment, ne?"  
  
Kagome groaned. Another fight? That was the last thing she wanted to be 'entertained' by.  
  
"C'mon, let's check it out!" Sango said with an unusual high-pitched voice, running ahead of Kagome.  
  
"I'm coming...." Kagome replied, but without Sango's support, she could only drag her legs to the crowd. 'How embarassing....' she thought.   
  
"Can I help you Kagome?" said a cool voice.  
  
Kagome turned her head, she could feel her face get hot and she knew she was cherry-red, it was Houjo! The tall, brown hair and clueless hottie was standing right behind her and both his hands were holding her, giving her the supoort she needed.  
  
"A-arigatou...." Kagome spoke softly as he helped her walk toward the other students.  
  
"It's no problem, say...I had a very awkward talk with your grandfather the other day...."  
  
Kagome, was no longer blushing but her face was still hot because of the anger rising in her. Her gramps wasn't bluffing! 'Why that no good....ARG!!!' Kagome screamed in her head. When she finally calmed down, she spoke again, "Nani?"  
  
"Yeah...I mean it wasn't the first time...I talked to him before...it wasn't long..he just asked about how you were doing in school..."  
  
Kagome sighed heavily, maybe her grandpa wasn't so evil after all.  
  
"But then there was the second chat we had...."  
  
She was dead wrong. Her grandfather was acutally beyond the chart of evilness.  
  
"He said something about you....getting on the chubby side....forgetting to exercise....it was very strange, if you ask me.."  
  
She was about to scream, she knew she resembled a steaming kettle at the moment....she wouldn't be surprised if smoke was blowing out of her ears! She pulled herself away from Houjo when she was near the main entrance, and without looking at Houjo or thanking him again, she entered the school, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.  
  
"How dare he?!" she screeched and she knew that she had just frightened the school secretary and a few parents in the office as she passed by. "That evil, evil man!!!"  
  
****************************  
  
Kagome roamed the halls, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. "C'mon! Any day now!!" She said angrily. Her legs were still sore, so she sat down against the wall. today was one of the worst days for Kagome, and it was only the beginning! She wanted to go home, but she couldn't leave so early, what was the point? She almost fell asleep until she notice a familiar boy dressed all in red, wandering the halls. She got up quickly and studied his face as he walked by though he didn't seem to notice her at all.   
  
'Is that the boy I ran into? Is...is he the new kid?!' she thought, she had almost forgotten about expecting a new kid and about the incident the other day. Kagome definetly didn't want him at her school, he had the worst attitude, and he'd probably make her life a living hell! She had no choice: she ran up to him before he was out of sight and screamed. "YOU!!!"   
  
"NANI?" he hollered. It seemed Kagome had woken him up from an absent state. He looked at her like she was some insect and then turned his head, avoiding her face once again. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Kagome was shocked, she knew it was just an act, he'd pretend he'd never seen her to avoid another screwed conversation, but did he really had to be so mean? "Y-you don't remember me?" she asked playing along.  
  
"Feh! I've never seen you before....leave me please, I have to get to class."  
  
So he was the new kid.   
  
"Hmph!" Kagome had enough with pretending. "I know you know that I know that-Arg! Lemme start again- I know you're pretending you don't know me!" She finally said after untying her tonguetwisted tongue. (x.X lol.)  
  
The boy walked away, ignoring Kagome and headed up the stairs.  
  
"It's called a UNIFORM!" she bellowed.  
  
************************  
  
When the bell finally rang at a quarter pass eleven, the students piled into the school, starting with their usual chats.   
  
Sango quickily ran into the classroom she found Kagome in and screeched. "Oh my God!!! You'll never believe what happened!!!"   
  
"Nani?" Kagome asked rudely, she was still pissed at her grandfather and the boy, she didn't want to hear another 'shitload'.  
  
"What's up with you?" Sango asked calmly, "Weren't you happy with Houjo?"   
  
The tone of Sango's voice when she said his name really ticked Kagome off. "No! Of course not! My grandpa had to open his big trap, and totally humiliate me and worst of all-"  
  
"Ya that's nice to hear, anyway..." Sango didn't seem to care anymore, she just wanted to burst out her news. "You know the crowd? Well, it turns out they were all eavesdropping on the new kid and the principal's interview from an open window, and I gotta tell ya, I was sooo wrong...I haven't seen his face, but his voice...it's to DIE for!!"  
  
"Oh..." Kagome wasn't in the mood to explain her meeting with the new guy, so she wasn't gonna tell Sango....yet.  
  
"That's all you can say? 'Oh'? Kagome, I thought you'd be excited!!"  
  
"Listen...I'm having a bad day...my head hurts, you should just get to your class...ja ne..."  
  
"Alright...."  
  
Kagome didn't want to send her best friend out, but she just didn't want to socialize. But just when Sango walked out, Miroku walked in! And with enough bad luck, he also had a new 'shitload'.   
  
"Hey Kag!" he said walking toward her.  
  
"Hi Miroku....."  
  
"I have news for you!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"You remember Kouga, right?"  
  
"Hai...."  
  
"You know how he seemed to be the only guy that never had a thing for you...."  
  
"Hai...." Kagome repeated.  
  
"Well, he's been concealing it for awhile, Kagome, he's practically in LOVE with you!"  
  
"Oh..." Kagome said, again she was uninterested by the news. A guy fell for her each day, why was Kouga so special?  
  
Miroku seemed to have the same expression as Sango, but he didn't say anything, he just took his seat and stared blankly at a few girls in the corner of the room.  
  
When the teacher walked in, everyone took a seat and he quickly took the attendence. When he was done he handed the sheet to Kagome. "Please take this down to the office."  
  
"Yes, sir." she replied.  
  
As Kagome walked down the hall, she notice the boy again, he was leaning against the wall. 'Not HIM again.....' she thought.  
  
***********************  
  
Hooray!! Another chapter done!! Thanks everyone for the reviews, you inspired me to continue this story and this time this chapter is A LOT longer, lol. PLEASE R&R!!!! And the next chaper is on it's way too!!! ^.^ 


	4. Kagome's Desperate Moves

Rikku: I don't think anyone noticed but I made a slight change, you see when InuYasha and Kagome are having yet another arguement, she noticed his hat covering something up. Before it said that she noticed the hat move, I'll explain the change in a further chapter. But I'll just tell you this, I had to change this because I didn't want InuYasha to be a freak or anything, I mean this is highschool, isn't it?  
  
Okay..I'm kinda tired of typing this all the time...  
  
I do not own InuYasha......  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter 4: Kagome's Desperate Moves  
  
'Please don't notice me! Please don't notice me!' Kagome thought desperately. It seemed her good luck had returned when she noticed that his eyes were closed, and he was absent-minded once again. She was still walking, but as she got closer, she stood on her tiptoe (like before) and sneaked quickly and quietly passed him.  
  
"Hey you!" the boy said to Kagome without opening his eyes.  
  
Kagome froze. "Y-you knew I was here?" she asked a little freaked. What was with this guy?  
  
He finally lifted his eyelids, revealing his yellow eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that your stench could kill?"   
  
Kagome was furious! They didn't even know each others names yet and he already started to criticize her. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Besides the fact that I now reek of your smell?"  
  
She ignored the comment.  
  
"Na-nani?" Kagome hadn't noticed it before but the boy was wearing the same baseball cap she saw him with the other day and they seemed to be covering something up once again.  
  
"What?" The boy asked when he noticed that Kagome's eyes were focused on his head.  
  
"It's..it's nothing..."  
  
"Feh!" he turned his head once again.  
  
Kagome was puzzled. Howcome he couldn't stand to look at her? 'Maybe Miroku was right about "oddball" this guy sure is strange...' Kagome thought. But she knew she needed an explaination so she just blurted it out. "Why can't you look at me?"  
  
"'Cause..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I j-just can't...."  
  
Kagome almost felt bad, the way he spoke was different...it sounded like he'd been through it all..."Maybe we should start over...."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You know....an introduction...no cussing or anything..."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"I-I'm Kagome...Higurashi..."  
  
"You don't have to be scared..."  
  
"Whadda ya mean?"  
  
"I can tell from your voice...I won't hurt you so don't worry..."  
  
Kagome blushed. Maybe an introduction was just what she needed to get on his good side.  
  
"My name is InuYasha...."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, he actually spoke his name to her!  
  
"So...why are you out here?" Kagome asked InuYasha, gripping the attendence sheet so tightly, it almost ripped.  
  
"Feh! I guess you were right about the uniform..."  
  
Kagome chuckled. "Um...InuYasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I...um...nevermind..."  
  
"Whatever.." he repeated.  
  
*************************  
  
One week passed, and it seemed InuYasha's mood had changed..but only a little. He stopped making fun of Kagome, but he never talked nor looked at her.   
  
Kagome was having her own problems though. After she told Miroku and Sango about her little run ins (2 days later) they were crossed that she didn't tell them right away. She tried explaining the 'Houjo' situation to them but they just said that it was a lousy excuse. At the moment, Kagome was as much of a loner as InuYasha was.  
  
But she was determined to fix it all up. Kagome's birthday was coming up and she wanted to repair her friendship with a party since Sango and Miroku loved those most. Kagome was expecting her mother to allow a party suited for her age group. But of course, a lot of begging was required, and Kagome's mother wasn't going to let Kagome have her way so easily since she had said she would refuse to forgive her grandfather for embarassing her.  
  
*********************  
  
"Please!!! Mommy I beg of you!!!" Kagome whined kneeling before her mother.  
  
"Kagome, I'm not sure you deserve all this...I mean the WHOLE shrine? Where are Souta, your grandfather and I going to be if all those kids take up our home?"   
  
"Mommy I need to have this party!! Maybe you three could hit the movies, just please!!!"  
  
"And why must you have this party so bad Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Because.....there are certain people I need to right wrongs with and this party might help with my problems!!"  
  
"Hmn......girls and boys?"  
  
"H-Hai...."  
  
"Okay....Kagome-chan, you are old enough.....but please consider talking to your grandfather after your party."  
  
"Arigatou mommy!!" Kagome chirped, hugging her mother.  
  
**********************  
  
The next day, Kagome had invited almost every teenager in school and they had all agreed to come. With enough courage she even faced inviting Houjo sucessfully. But what really freaked her out was facing Kouga. Everyone had already heard about his feelings and she didn't want him to think anything was going to happen between them when she was just inviting him to her party.  
  
She took one deep before reaching Kouga. He was very tall, well-built and wore his hair in a high ponytail. Kouga had a badass reputation and was never afraid of picking fights, that was why he only hung out with the toughest guys in school and Kagome didn't want to make a bad impression in front of them.  
  
When she was ready she walked up behind him and spoke, "K-Kouga...."  
  
"Hmm?" he turned and his eyes widened at the sight of Kagome's face. Kouga turned his head and gave the others guys a look that told them they had to leave.  
  
'Thank you!!!' Kagome cheered in her mind.  
  
"So..." Kouga said leaning against a locker. "What's up Kagome?"  
  
Her mind went blank when she looked directly at his piercing eyes, something about them was so....creepy. "Um..." she started. "I-I....was...uh...wondering...if...y-you....c-could.....um...."  
  
"Hai...?"  
  
"COME TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY KOUGA-KUN!!" Kagome blurted out and she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. 'Kun? I actually called him Kouga-KUN!!! What the hell was I thinking??' Her face turned red and she just wanted to run away even without Kouga's answer.  
  
It seemed he heard it as loud and clear as Kagome had said it and his expression sent chills down Kagome's spine. He smirked. "Of course, Kag...though I never knew you felt this way...see ya around!" And just like that he left.  
  
Great! Kouga was thinking the exact opposite of what Kagome wanted him to think. She sighed again and quickly made her way upstairs in search of Miroku and Sango. When she finally found them, she realized she was desperate. So without thinking twice she ran in front of the two, clapped her hands together, almost praising them.   
  
"Miroku-sama, Sango-chan I know you must hate me, but please let me make it up to you!!"   
  
Sango shook her head. "Oh Kagome-chan, we don't hate you."  
  
Miroku grinned. "And of course we can make it to your birthday party."  
  
Kagome blinked. "You knew?"  
  
"Aren't we always the ones that get the 'shitloads'?" Sango giggled.  
  
"You guys are the best!!" Kagome said pulling her two friends into tight hugs.   
  
***************************  
  
It was almost time for dismissal, everything seemed to be going well, except she hadn't invited the last person on her list.....yet.  
  
"I'll catch up with you in a bit, wait for me, k?" Kagome said to Miroku as everyone was leaving the school.  
  
"Hai Kagome-chan!!" he replied in search for Sango.  
  
Kagome roughly squeezed through another crowd and ran toward the one place she knew he would be.  
  
She gasped for breath when she finally reached his usual spot: the edge of the schoolyard by the school's 100-year-old tree. She sat down, leaning against it and placed all of her belongings beside her. "Where is he?" she asked herself. "C'mon....you need to come!!"   
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Nani?" she said searching for the owner of the voice.  
  
"Look up you baka."  
  
Kagome didn't even need to look up, she knew who it was and being called a 'baka' by him really ticked her off. "InuYasha!!" she hollered and directed her eyes toward him, he was sitting on a tree branch.  
  
He hopped down from the branch and landed in front of her. "Were you expecting me?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
InuYasha seemed flattered. "How did you know I would be here?" he asked.  
  
"Well.....I don't know why but everytime I leave the school...my eyes are always fixed on you..." Kagome couldn't believe she actually said that. She wanted to take it back, but couldn't. She felt the same way she did after talking to Kouga...or worse.  
  
InuYasha blushed furiously and immediatly turned his head. "I-I...never knew...."  
  
Kagome sighed, he still wouldn't look at her directly and it felt as if she was talking to the ground. "Yeah...well....ahem...that's not what I came to say though...."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Listen.....my birthdays coming up....and like every teen here...I'm hosting a party....and-"  
  
"Lemme guess..." InuYasha interupted. "You want me to come, don't ya?"  
  
"H-hai....but y-you don't need to come if you don't want t-to..."  
  
"Like I said before, you don't need to be afraid of me..."  
  
"So...you'll come?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"But....I'll try to make it...just don't be surprised if I don't...."  
  
"Arigatou!!!" Kagome screeched and unexpectly threw her arms around him.   
  
The two of them blushed madly and it felt as if time had paused itself.  
  
Kagome quickly jumped away when she came to her senses and bowed down extremely embarassed, "Gomen! And um...hope to see you there!"  
  
"......" InuYasha was speechless, but he let out the only thing that came to mind. "Kagome....I don't usually do things like this but....you....your...special..."  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly, waved to InuYasha and turned to walk away. 'This might be the beginning of a beautiful relationship....'  
  
***************************  
  
Yippie!!! I finally finished this chapter!! @.@ I did 3&4 in the same day and my fingers are sore, but it'll be worth it if you enjoyed reading it, PLEASE R&R and the nexts few chappys are coming soon!!!!!! Btw, thank you for the reviews!!! 


	5. The starting of Kagome's Partay and the ...

Ok..I have a problem, the format I type my stories on removes italic, bold and underline. So when I write a person's thoughts (always in italic) it comes out in regular writing. This is my solution (please keep up with this): whenever someone is thinking in my story I'll put one apostrophe on each end of what they're thinking.   
  
e.g. 'I should just give up hope...'  
  
You see? Okie! ^.^  
  
Now let's continue with the chapter......  
  
But first...(sorry for interrupting) I want to thank Siriusly Serious and I-Like-Sesshomaru for supporting my story with all their reviews!!! Arigatou!!  
  
**************************  
  
Me no own InuYasha...okie? *nods* okie.  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter 5: The starting of Kagome's "Par-tay" and the Guest of Honour has Finally Come!  
  
"I can't believe you forgot it!!!" Kagome hollered.  
  
It seemed Kagome had thought that planning her own party would be an ease. But it wasn't. That's why she needed the extra help from her mother. But after a thousand reminders her mother had FORGOTTEN the cake.   
  
"Gomen Kagome..." he mother said, apologetically. "But you shouldn't ask too much of me, Kagome I am getting old."  
  
"That's no excuse!! How could you forget about getting a cake for a party your daughter is depending her life on so easily?!" Kagome took a deep breath. "What could have caused your forgetfulness?!"  
  
"Ahem.....well....."  
  
"Hai...?"  
  
"The strangest thing happened....as I entered the store I noticed a very unusual boy. He seemed lost so I tried to ask him if he had a problem, but in return he only gave me an attitude....."  
  
Kagome eyes had widened, she knew exactly who her mother was talking about and she didn't want to hear the rest of what she had to say. Her mother had just ran into InuYasha.  
  
"....he looked like he was around your age....do you know him?"  
  
"Mom....how do I even know what he looked like?" Kagome lied.  
  
"Oh yes, you're right. Well...he wore red...(Kagome twitched)..he had long silver hair...(Kagome gulped)...and his eyes....something about them....they were yellow and so...mysterious."  
  
Kagome didn't want to answer her mother's question, but she knew that her mother would see InuYasha at her party so there was no point in lying again. "Hai mother....his name is InuYasha, he's new to my school."  
  
"Oh....does he take any of your classes? Have you invited him to your party?"  
  
'Why is she asking so many questions about him, didn't she have a thing for Miroku?' Kagome thought. (See there's a thought I hope some of you noticed that without reading this little interruption, now let's get back to the story....) "Iie, he's not in any of my classes, he's one year older than me and hai, I invited him to my party." Kagome answered truthfully.  
  
"How interesting...."  
  
*************************  
  
Kagome had noticed that Sango and Miroku weren't talking to her as much, they would just walk by and say a friendly "hello" without even screaming hysterically nor filling on her on the latest 'shitloads'. But Kagome knew the reason behind their coldness. They wanted a party. And by "party" I mean the biggest "par-tay" ever. And if Kagome's "par-tay" wasn't as sucessful as the two hoped it would be, then Kagome was in for it. You see, Sango and Miroku were good friends, well maybe "good" is too much of a strong word, but anyway....they were just the kind of friends that expected waaay too much. But Kagome couldn't live without them, even if they weren't the best of friends.  
  
"Hi Kag-chan!!" Sango chirped as she passed by her.  
  
"Hi there..." Kagome said coldly.  
  
They were both heading for their math class and as they got in they took their seats immediately and flipped open their math books. Kagome stared out the window and eyed the tree where she and InuYasha had met only a few days ago.  
  
'I really hope he comes....' Kagome thought. (See?! Okie...I think you guys get that point right? Gomen!) But she quickly snapped out of her state knowing where her mind would take her. How...how could she possibly think about him like that? Wasn't he the one that made Kagome so sure her year would be a nightmare? But....she couldn't help but feel sorry for him because something about the way he acted around her told Kagome that he was fighting mixed emotions and dealing with a past that kept taunting him.....'Iie...it can't be THAT deep.....' she thought. (Look tha- nevermind forget it....)  
  
*******************************  
  
"Mommy mommy!!!"  
  
"Hai, what's wrong Kagome-chan?"  
  
"You said my dress would be washed by today!!"  
  
It was the day. The 'par-tay'. The one thing Kagome was looking forward to so much. Nothing could go wrong. No one would screw up. She would make sure of it.  
  
"Gomen Kagome, I've been really busy these pass days, your clothes were the last thing on my mind. Why don't you slap on something from your closet?"  
  
"Hai...." Kagome said fustrated. Okay...maybe her mother had screwed up ALREADY, but that didn't mean that the whole night was going to be a waste.  
  
"Ok, now remember to call my cell if anything goes wrong. I have to leave now, your grandfather and Souta are waiting impatiently for me outside. Hugs n' kisses and happy birthday sweetie!!"  
  
"Arigatou mommy, now leave! Don't miss your movie!!"  
  
"Er- shopping spree Kagome." her mother corrected her.  
  
"Whatever just leave I got it all controled!!" Kagome said finally pushing her mom out the door. Now she had the whole house to herself. "What the hell do I wear now?!" she asked herself.   
  
******************************  
  
"Wow Kag-chan, this par-tay is a such a success!!" Sango cheered hopping toward Kagome with a drink in her hand.  
  
Kagome was sitting on the sofa, watching everyone have a good time. Sango and Miroku had seem to have forgiven her completely and she was receiving so many compliments from all her guest. Kagome was happy that everyone was enjoying their time, but when was HE gonna come?  
  
"What's wrong? This is YOUR party, you should be having a good time and dancing with all the guys whom are DYING to dance with you." Sango asked worried. But unexpectedly she pointed at a lonely boy in the corner of the room. "Look at poor Houjo!! Go offer him a drink or whatever, he's been waiting for you to approach him since....like FOREVER!"  
  
"Sango don't point..." Kagome whispered.  
  
"That's ALL you can say?!"  
  
"I don't feel good, maybe I'll talk to him later...."  
  
"I get it." Sango smiled. "You're waiting for that InuYasha guy aren't you?"  
  
"What?!" Kagome screeched horrified. Even if it WAS the truth, she could never tell Sango, even is she was her best friend. It seemed she was yelled a bit too loud because every head had turn to look at her and the music was turned off. She quickly smiled sweetly (I betcha she has the prettiest smile..arg! I am such a Kagome wanna be, lol) and it seemed that the smile had told everyone to go back to what they were doing. When everyone was no longer giving her their undivided attention she turned to Sango. "Iie, I just want to know if he's coming...I'm not waiting for him or anything."  
  
"Oh Kagome-chan. Haven't I always told you that you shouldn't show signs of desperation when it comes to boys? (Kagome shook her head.) Well I mean, even if he doesn't come, don't be surprised."  
  
Kagome sighed. Sango had said the exact same thing as InuYasha had said when Kagome invited him. "Why don't you go check up on Miroku? It looks as if he's about to do some damage to those girls he's spying on right now."  
  
Sango nodded and left Kagome alone once again.  
  
Unexpectedly, Houjo came walking toward her and sat down beside her.   
  
"H-how are you?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I'm fine...why do you ask?"   
  
"You seem sick....something wrong?"  
  
"It's...it's nothing..."  
  
"Ok then...."  
  
*************************  
  
She had been chatting with Houjo about school, music and many other things when she finally realized that she had totally forgotten about InuYasha.  
  
"...and so, I think they should have-" Houjo was saying.  
  
"Wait....shhh...." Kagome had interrupted. Something told her that what she was waiting for was coming.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
"I'll get it!!!" Kagome chirped and then quickly dashed toward the door and open it, expecting InuYasha.  
  
But it wasn't him.  
  
"Kag-chan!! What's up? Sorry I'm late, I know you were probably waiting for me, but I had unexpected company over at my house. But I'm finally here so you don't have to worry. Ok, babe?"  
  
It was Kouga.  
  
'This guy is soo full of himself....calling me babe? What the hell is he thinking?' Kagome thought. She fake laughed. "Oh..Kouga dear, you were soo right. This party was sooo dull without you, I'm so happy you came!!" Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
But Kouga was so thick-skulled he actually believed her. "Arigatou ma'am. Ha-ha just kidding, baby. And by the way...i'm actually happy you needed me here. I mean...well who wouldn't? But Kagome....you....your special."  
  
He walked passed her and when he was finally in the house, he spread his arms up high and yelled. "PAPA'S IN THE HOUSE!!!"  
  
Kagome groaned. ' "But Kagome....you....your special." ' she repeated in her mind. InuYasha had said that, only he said it with feelings. Kouga only said because he was only dunce. She hated how he had spoken the words which made her feel so...special when InuYasha had said them.  
  
She was about to close the door but something stopped it. Kagome opened it once again and felt her heart skip a beat....InuYasha....  
  
******************************  
  
Ok....good, this chapter is done! I'm terribly sorry but the next few chapters might not be up so soon because of school, homework and everything else that screws up life. J/K. Thanks everybody for your reviews and keep sending them in. I promise to work on 6&7 as hard as possible even with distractions. ARIGATOU!!! 


	6. InuYasha's Past and Kagome's Tears

Rikku: Ok I think everyone has gotten the thought thing into their systems now. And if they haven't, well I'm not explaining again. This time, I might not leave you in suspense, depends on how much time I have on the computer. Like I said before, my computer time is limited because of homework so the next few chapters will be coming in slowly. But please wait, I promise I will end this story (that's right, no giving up...I will keep writing until the bitter end. XD!!) since I had so many nice reviews. Arigatou!!!  
  
I don't own InuYasha-boy I'm irratated....  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter 6: InuYasha's Past and Kagome's Tears.  
  
There she was. Face to face to HIM. It wasn't like he was the guest of honour or anything, it was just well....just like she was to him.....he was special to her. In a way, he was the reason why Kagome was so desperate to have her party. But she waited, and waited for him.....and he was LATE. But, oh well....it only mattered if he came, right? And there he was. InuYasha....even if he was arrogant and had a WHOLE lot of attitude, something about him...Kagome didn't know why but InuYasha was the reason why her party had just lightened up. She couldn't believe it. He was finally there.  
  
"Inu-" Kagome spoke, but InuYasha had rudely interrupted by speaking unexpectedly.  
  
"Ya, I'm here. No need for any soft speeches or whatever, it's not like I wanted to come."  
  
Kagome was furious. She had waited for him and he came late. And when he finally came, he acted as if it were a big deal or something. Did this guy ever know how to change someone's mood from shocked (Rikku: A good kinda 'shocked' I mean) into burning fury. 'And I thought Kouga was annoying...' Kagome thought. (Rikku: There perfect example of a thought....gotta stop interrupting you guys, gomen!!)  
  
"Well are you gonna let me in or not?!" InuYasha asked coldly.  
  
Kagome's anger made her feel like she was about to burst. Suddenly, everyone had directed their attention to her (once again) and InuYasha. Whispers were heard from all around the room.  
  
"Why would anyone invite someone like HIM?"  
  
Kagome froze.  
  
"If this guy like sooo ruins the party, then I'm like soo leaving!"  
  
Kagome's eyes were widened. It hit her. Just like that. InuYasha never cared. Not for her. Not for anyone else. It was hard to believe she had ever felt bad for him or even....even....liked him. But not JUST as a friend as a....  
  
"OI! KAGOME!! YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE OR WHAT? LEMME IN YOUR SHRINE NOW!!" InuYasha roared. He was REALLY making a scene.  
  
Kagome had finally snapped out of her shocked-(Rikku: Bad 'shocked')state. "Alright! Just let me open the door, you're really distracting me with your constant nagging!"  
  
"How hard is it to open a door?!"  
  
"With your big mouth....? Then it's harder than you think..." Kagome said under her breath.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Nothing...." Kagome said finally opening the door.  
  
"ARIGATOU!!!" InuYasha said, irratated. He sighed heavily and plopped down on one of Kagome's two sofas. He noticed that everyone was eyeing him so he gave all the guests a cold look. They all turned their heads fearfully and went back to their business. Next where the innocent people sitting on 'his' couch. He turned his head both ways and hissed at them. All of them quickly ran away out of sight, except for one girl. Sango.   
  
'She doesn't know what she's getting herself into...' Kagome thought. She shut the door behind her as she walked toward InuYasha and her best friend.   
  
They were both staring at each other with cold, cold, cold, cold (Rikku: Okay, I'll get to the point) stares. Kagome even stopped dead in her tracks, as if she were approaching two wild wolves.  
  
"What are YOU looking at?" InuYasha said. Once again the crowd of people focused their attention to yet another scene. (Rikku: What is UP with these people?! @.@) The tone of InuYasha's voice caused all the teens to gasp.   
  
"An arrogant jerk, that just told my friend off even though she was nice enough to invite you to her own birthday party...I don't know how though, and a self-centered baka that thinks he owns the place, and oh lemme think....oh ya....and an immature asshole with an ego so big it's blocking my view!!" Sango snapped.  
  
The 'audience' ooed. (sp?)   
  
Kagome eyed InuYasha head to toe, did this guy love red or what? AGAIN, he wore a red top. It had japanese characters in black that read "half-breed", and black stripes on his sleeves and collar. He had black loose shorts which were knee length; on his feet were red and dark blue runners, and maybe it was just her, but Kagome had noticed that InuYasha had switched his blue hat to a red & white one. (Rikku: Red, black, white and blue, an interesting combination I chose this guy to CONSTANTLY wear, ne?) Could her party count as a special occassion or something like that to him? She had no clue. But as Kagome eyed InuYasha's fashion statement, she noticed that some of the descriptions Sango had described InuYasha with were starting to REALLY define him in Kagome's view. But she didn't hate him THAT much, did she?   
  
InuYasha didn't seem to have taken in a word Sango had said. He didn't even look insulted. "Feh! That was a pretty good comeback girl." He smirked. "But you wanna know what I'm seeing?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"A nosy, bitchy and loud mouth girl that doesn't know when to back off, so scram!!"  
  
Sango was pissed. She knew she was bitchy and a loud mouth, but nosy? Sango couldn't take it. She let out a "Hmph!" and walked away. The audience cheered and immediately turned their heads, knowing what InuYasha would do to them if they didn't.  
  
Kagome was horrfied. How could InuYasha be so cruel? He had never been so rude before...what was his problem now? Surely Sango couldn't have been THAT aggrevating, could she?   
  
But now Kagome was stuck, what was she to do? Confront InuYasha about his rude behavior or comfort Sango in her time of 'sorrow'? For all Kagome knew, Sango could have been destroying her house, trying to get all her anger of of her system. And if InuYasha was left there then he would probably leave without telling Kagome or anything. It would be just like him. So typical. So without thinking it over, she headed for Sango's direction. Friends first, right? Wrong.  
  
As she got closer to her bedroom-the one place she hadn't checked for Sango yet, she could hear someone cursing and speaking in a tone soo deafening. Kagome slowly opened the door.  
  
"WHY THAT LOW LIFE NO GOOD ASSWI-"   
  
"Um...Sango-chan?" Kagome knew she was taking a risk by interrupting but she had to shut Sango up before she scared all the guests off, they were already frightened out of their wits cause of InuYasha.  
  
"WHADDA YOU WANT?!!" Sango screeched, she had been roaming the small room, walking to one side of the room and turning to walk toward the other repeatedly. Sango faced Kagome furiously and glared....it was the coldest glare Kagome had ever seen....seriously.  
  
"I just wanted to check up on you and-"   
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU INVITED THAT-THAT- WHEN YOU INVITED 'HIM'??" This time Sango had interrupted, her LOUD voice had almost knocked Kagome over. When Sango was mad....well it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
"Gomen.....but I just wanted to-"  
  
"Sango-chan, Kagome-chan!!!"  
  
Why was everyone interrupting each other at that moment? Kagome turned her head and Sango lifted her's higher to look at the tall boy. It was Miroku and his face was marked with hand prints.   
  
'This guy doesn't know how to control that hand of his....' Kagome thought. (Rikku: I didn't wanna put the details of Miroku's recent act but just for humor I'll probably add the ones coming up....heh-heh, I love that guy.^^)  
  
"Calm down, you're scaring off the ladies, and oh Kagome-chan, Kouga's looking for ya better hurry; he's looking kinda desperate...."  
  
"Kag-chan, babe!!! Where are ya?" called Kouga's macho voice.  
  
"IIE!!!! HIDE ME!!!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"NOT SO FAST KAGOME-CHAN!!!" Sango screamed madly. Her eyes had widened and she had a wicked smile on, she looked pure evil.....  
  
"H-hai??"   
  
"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING MY SIGHT....OH NO YOU'RE NOT.....HA-HA.....KAGOME.....NOT LEAVING I SAID......NOT LEAVING!!!"  
  
She was crazy. Her eyes were just about ready to pop out of their sockets. She was approaching Kagome slowly like a mad killer. Kagome was just about to run away, even anywhere with Kouga would be safer....wait...sooo not safe actually.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!! MIROKU STOP HER!!!!!!" Kagome hollered.  
  
Without thinking twice, Kagome fled knowing that Miroku had her back covered, or actually his hand on SANGO's back. She continued running, boy her shrine was huge but she was thankful for that. She leaped over a few guest's heads and dashed in between the large crowds. But then......  
  
**BONK**  
  
"Ow....." Kagome spoke, she had bump into someone, she fell on her butt and her eyes were shut; for a reason though. She could tell by the almost-rock-solid chest she had bumped into, that it was.....  
  
"Oi! Kag-chan!! Babe, so good to see you!"  
  
Kouga.  
  
"Oh...um....hi Kouga! So good to see you..." Kagome said in a lying voice.  
  
"I was looking everywhere for ya baby. C'mon let's dance!"  
  
'Great...' Kagome thought sarcastically. (sp?) "No, Kouga s'ok.....maybe we can ju-"  
  
But before she knew it, Kagome was in Kouga's arms and he was bringing her with him (duh!) to the center of the 'dance floor' and they had everyone's attention. (Rikku: Wow...Kagome's always in the spotlight, ne?) A slow song was played and Kouga pulled Kagome's arms so that they were wrapped around his neck. And his hands....well let's just say they were lower than they were supposed to be.   
  
Everyone, yes...EVERYONE was looking at them. Kagome wanted to die!!! How long was this song? How desperate was Kouga? And howcome everyone was always directing their eyes toward Kagome?? Everything was going wrong...  
  
Even though Kagome HATED her position, she was forced to dance. I mean, if a guy was trying to dance with you, you wouldn't just stand there and looked like an idiot, would ya? Don't answer that. Kagome looked around her, but she avoided those piercing eyes of Kouga. She watched everyone's blank stares, and zombie-like poses. Why couldn't they just turn their heads? Oh...Kagome just wished that they would just go blind, unexpectedly. She tried not to look at them, but she didn't wanna look at Kouga either. But just then her eyes directed themselves to a boy sitting on HER couch with his cheeks puffed and keeping a pouting-like look steady. InuYasha. He was jealous. It was sooo obvious. And Kagome was actually happy about that. Oooh how she loved to see InuYasha with that certain expression, it was picture perfect! It seemed her enjoyment of InuYasha's jealousy had caused time to speed up a little. Before she knew it the song was finished and she forcefully pulled herself away from Kouga's grip.  
  
"So.....how's the party?" Kagome asked InuYasha, taking a seat on the couch beside him.  
  
"Feh!" he said and with that he ONCE AGAIN turned his head.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
..:::Silence:::.. (Rikku: Well actually just between the two.)  
  
Just then, Kagome's cat Buyo (sp?) wandered by.  
  
InuYasha spoke, "You own a CAT?"  
  
"Ya....what's it to you?"  
  
"Feh!!" He got up and headed toward the door.  
  
Kagome acted quick and dashed in front of InuYasha's way. "Where do you think your going?"  
  
"I'm leaving." InuYasha said, pushing Kagome and heading out the door.  
  
Kagome waited a while and when she finally realized that he wasn't coming back, she followed him outside. "InuYasha!!!" she cried whe she spotted him speeding away.  
  
But he didn't stop.  
  
"InuYasha!!!! Why are you leaving??" Kagome yelled. She kept on walking toward him. "W-why can't you stand to be near me?"  
  
Still, he didn't stop.  
  
"Y-you hate me don't ya?"  
  
Finally, he stopped.  
  
"Kagome..." he spoke.  
  
She ran toward him and stopped when she was in front of him once again.  
  
"I-I just can't be around ya..." InuYasha said slowly.  
  
"Why? Because I have a cat?"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"What? I'm not good-looking enough for ya?"  
  
"What has that got to do with any of this?"  
  
"B-because...y-you never look at me...like never directly in the eyes....never..."  
  
InuYasha was silent.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
"Kagome...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku: Ok...ready, you gotta picture all of this, ok? InuYasha is gonna start talking about his past, and we're gonna go through his thoughts...yes, there's gonna be some Kikyo in this part, but please don't let that stop you from reading....Ok! Here we go!!! Please note that InuYasha's doing all the talking. I'm just gonna describe the scene he's picturing in his head....Now no more interruptions (well I can't exactly promise that) and let's continue, shall we?  
  
"Kagome....I might now seem the type....but at one point in my life, I wasn't emotionless.....I was...in love..."  
  
InuYasha was leaning on a cherry blossom tree surrounded by nothing but dry forest. A beautiful and young girl that looked very much like Kagome approached InuYasha. He turned his head and smiled at the sight of her. When she was in reach of InuYasha she placed her hand on his arm, InuYasha could remember her touch....it was so gentle. He remembered laying his hand on hers and looking deep into her eyes....her brown and breath-taking eyes.....(Rikku: Ugh...Writing this really made me sick, I know I am responsible for creating this, but how corny did I get?! And it's about InuYasha and Kikyo!!!!!! Which REALLY sickens me.....I think I need a doctor....)  
  
"Her name....it was....K-Kikyo...what I had with her....well....she made me feel like I finally belonged somewhere......(Rikku: Ok....seriously.....EW!!)   
  
Another flashback. It seemed as if it was a few months before or after the previous scene. It was winter. InuYasha was sitting alone on a park bench watching the snow fall gently on the rough cement ground. It was cold. He shuddered. But once again, the same girl from before came up to him, Kikyo.... She took a seat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. InuYasha blushed furiously and lifted his head, facing the sky. He remembered a cold snowflake falling on his forehead and disolving into a tiny puddle of water. InuYasha was surprised he could call back every bit of the memories he had with Kikyo....(Rikku: Though I wish he forgot....gomen but I just can't stand Kikyo...it's hard to believe I'm gonna give her all this credit...)  
  
"But after....after that day...the day...she..."  
  
This time it was summer. The sky was blue and young boys were running past InuYasha topless and sweating. It was just like how everyday in the summer time had always been. InuYasha would always take Kikyo to the beach....and this flashback was of one of those days....he was on his way to pick her up. When he arrived at her house he knocked hardly on the door. Kikyo answered it and when she spotted InuYasha's eager smile, she smiled too. She picked up a bag and allowed InuYasha to lead the way. It was all so perfect. But...InuYasha remembered what was coming up next....  
  
It happened to fast, Kikyo was also as eager as InuYasha, if not, well more. Her smile never seemed to fade off her face. But as the two walked together a loud 'BANG' was heard. They both turned their heads to the direction that the sound had come from. Screams were heard. InuYasha lifted his head higher trying to see what was happening. But he should've been paying more attention to Kikyo. Another 'BANG'. This time the sound came from beside InuYasha. He looked over. And there she was. Kikyo....bleeding massively....laying unconciously on the sidewalk....InuYasha didn't know what to do. He just froze.   
  
"The rest is all a blur to me....I only remembered staying at the hospital for a few days. I didn't go home. The doctor came out with the news, it turns out there was a gun fight and Kikyo was a victim to it....she died."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku: Now, back to the real world. I wanna thank everyone that survived that, lol. But I DID feel bad...I mean I don't wanna be cruel or anything....Well even if you didn't enjoy that I hope you still pictured it in your head like I asked you to, and to those that couldn't and are now suffering from er- more hatred? Than I'm terribly sorry. Gomen!!  
  
Kagome gasped. InuYasha wasn't the cold-hearted tough guy she thought he was. Well acutally he was now, but he had a past with some girl that he obviously loved so dearly.... So...now Kagome knew everything, she was happy that InuYasha was able to open up and tell her all this....she had thought that he could never trust her, but he did. But her happiness was soon taking over by heart-break. Even though she had nothing with InuYasha, she couldn't help but think that she was nothing against Kikyo....even if she was dead. InuYasha would never feel the same way as he did for Kikyo for Kag-.... Wait!! Where was all this going? 'Oh no...' Kagome thought. 'Could I possibly...?'  
  
InuYasha lowered his head, Kagome knew he wanted to cry. He walked by Kagome without another word. Heading- well she didn't even know where he was going, she only knew that he wanted to be away...from HER.   
  
But Kagome didn't have a chance to think twice. She reached for InuYasha's sleeve and held onto it. She refused to let go. She couldn't let him leave without a FULL explaination. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks, she was now facing reality....and it hurt. "Don't leave..."  
  
"I have to go, let go of me!"  
  
"Iie....InuYasha..."  
  
"I told you everything, what more do you want?"  
  
"No...you haven't told me it ALL....why...why can't you look at me? InuYasha, I need to know!"  
  
"Because....K-Kikyo....Kagome, your appearence....and her's.....you...."  
  
"What? We look alike?"  
  
"H-hai..."  
  
"So what? We're two different people, just cause I look like your past love, doesn't mean I AM her....it doesn't mean you can't look at me....this makes no sense...you loved her, and now me...you say I look exactly like her....would you want a reminder of her or something, I-"  
  
"Kagome...the reason why I can't look at you is because....I don't want to go through it all again....THAT'S what your appearence reminds me of....and....and I can't go through it......not again." InuYasha confessed painfully. Kagome didn't want to rush it out of him, but well....she HAD to know....  
  
"What, you think I wanna love you or something?!"  
  
"KAGOME, I HAVE TO GO!" InuYasha pulled his arm and released his sleeve from Kagome's grip. He slowly began to walk again.  
  
Kagome was left there....crying. She just didn't understand him. Why? Why did he have to be like that? She watched InuYasha's back and when it was out of sight, she fell on her knees. "Inu-InuYasha...."  
  
********************************  
  
Finally! Chapter done! Heh-heh, took awhile but I told ya I would finish. Thanks for all your reviews and please note that 7&8 are on their way!! PLEASE R&R!!! 


	7. A Broken Heart and a Gift that Repairs i...

Rikku: Hee-hee, this fic is turning out great....thank you to everyone that reviewed, Arigatou!! Chapter 6 took FOREVER to finish. But eventually I finished it just for you guys!! I hope I'm not keeping you in suspense, this story might turn out LONG. But that means more for you guys right? Heh-heh...  
  
Oh Ya! And about the whole ear thing, (See chapter 4 at the very beginning) I promised to explain this so here's the explaination: Before I had an intention for InuYasha to have his oh-so-famous dog ears, but I didn't wanna make him a freak after so I reposted chapter 4 and instead of Kagome noticing his hat move she notices that once again, his hat is covering something up. I know I'm repeating what I wrote at the beginning of chapter 4 but I don't wanna spoil the surprise of what he has under his hat and why. Ok? *nods* ok!   
  
Me no own InuYasha, (though I wish I did) ok?  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 7: A Broken Heart and a Gift that Repairs it  
  
Kagome's birthday was turning out to be the worst birthday ever. After a heart crushing moment with InuYasha, Kagome slowly made her way back to her house. She sat as a loner on the edge of a couch, watching everyone have a good time unaware of what she was going through. She sighed. Sango was probably even more angry since Kagome left her to be 'taken care of' by Miroku. Kagome didn't want to go check up on her friends, not just yet. 'Let them have the time alone,' she thought. 'they've been fighting more than ever, they should get the chance to REALLY make up.' But she knew Miroku would ruin their chance, just like he did all the time.  
  
The doorbell rang again. But everyone continued on with chatting, dancing, eating or whatever they were doing. Seeing that no one was going to answer it, Kagome walked slowly to get it herself. And when she opened the door, the three people that would make things worse for Kagome just HAD to come....this birthday sucked.  
  
"Happy Birthday Kagome!!!" they cheered.  
  
'Yippie...' Kagome thought dully.   
  
It was her mother, brother and grandfather that seemed to have forgiven Kagome for HIS cruel actions.  
  
"We were going to spend more time at the mall, but we didn't want to miss your party, and it seems it's still on!" Kagome's mother said observing the teens.  
  
Souta plugged his ears. "This music is really loud! Say, did you get any presents?"  
  
"I haven't opened them yet..." Kagome spoke in a very uncheerful voice.  
  
"Well that's too bad, because we got you a gift and you're gonna have to open it NOW!" her grandfather squeeled happily.  
  
Kagome's stomach flipped. She was gonna get sick. 'He must be drunk...' she thought. The only good thing was that none of the teens were watching her again, it seemed they got tired of getting into others' business, about time anyway. She snatched the small, gift wrapped box out of her grandfather's hand and walked toward a large pile of gifts in the corner of the living room, she threw the box with the others. "I'll open it later...." she said plopping down on the couch again.  
  
Her family followed and sat down beside her.  
  
Kagome gave them a disgusted look.  
  
"Nani?" Souta asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head shamefully. (sp?)  
  
Her mother chuckled. "Oh, I remember when I was a teenager.." she said.   
  
Kagome groaned.   
  
"Yes, I was very popular. And all the guys were always on my back, especially your father."  
  
Kagome couldn't remember her father, he left for a business trip when she was ten and never came back. She knew Souta couldn't remember him very well either, since he was only a little toddler when he left. Kagome wasn't in the mood to hear another story about her father anyway.  
  
"Oh and I remember when I was a teen too..." her grandfather said thoughtfully.  
  
"When was that? A hundred years ago?" Kagome asked sarcastically and annoyed. She hadn't quite forgiven her grandfather yet.  
  
He ignored the comment. "Anyway, I was a handsome young man and-hey...Kagome isn't Houjo supposed to be here?"  
  
Kagome was now twitching. AGAIN, her gramps was trying to get into HER social life. "Hai...."  
  
Her grandfather smiled. "Did you talk to him yet?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Ooh! That Houjo is such a nice boy!! Reminds me of me when I was his age and-"  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome's mother spoke. "Houjo? Another boy Kagome?" she giggled. "Whatever happened to InuYasha though?"  
  
Kagome's grandfather was the one twitching now. It seemed he liked Houjo a lot and couldn't stand to hear that Kagome was interested in another guy. She would laugh at the scene of her grandfather meeting Kouga though.  
  
But Kagome's head hung. She didn't want to talk about InuYasha....he was the VERY last subject she wanted to talk about.  
  
"What's the matter?" Souta asked.  
  
It seemed Kagome's mother got the point, she gave Souta a little nudge, signalling (sp?) him to leave and she pulled Kagome's grandfather by the ear away, giving Kagome time alone. She may be older now but she knew about boys, heart-break and other teenager girl problems, Kagome was thankful of that.  
  
She sighed. It was only 7p.m. and the party was on till midnight. She couldn't possibly sulk for 5 hours straight, what was she to do? Without another thought, she absent-mindedly made her way to her mother's bedroom, knowing Sango was still trashing hers. She locked the door and laid down on the bed.....it was going to be a long night.  
  
****************  
  
**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**  
  
"Huh? Nani?"   
  
Kagome woke up from a long rest that had built up all her energy. She gave the digital clock a glance and gasped. 8a.m.!!! She had slept through the rest of the party!! She wanted to miss out on most of it but she also wanted to be there to say 'bye' at least. Kagome dashed to the door and unlocked it. Her mother opened it and smiled.   
  
"Congratulations, you're now 16 and you have just slept through your first teenager-suited party!" she chirped.  
  
How annoying.   
  
Kagome sighed and walked by her cheerful mother toward the kitchen. Souta and her grandpa were there. They were snickering.  
  
"Ok, stop laughing!" Kagome cried. "I didn't intend to fall asleep so stop!!"  
  
But they didn't, and Kagome just ignored them.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"We left you a piece of cake you can eat that." her grandfather said.  
  
"For breakfast?"  
  
"Hai!" Souta cheered.  
  
"Why me?!"  
  
*****************  
  
After enduring her crazy family breakfast, she made her way to the living room, coming face to face with a a large pile of presents she had forgotten about.  
  
"You gonna open them?" Souta asked appearing behind Kagome.  
  
"Hai..." she said. Even though she was thrilled to open all her gifts she was still upset with InuYasha's little surprise. (Rikku: Meaning the talk, lol.)  
  
First up was her family's gift she slowly opened it as Souta rushed her, it was beautiful. Kagome took one look at it and completely froze. It looked very pricey too. A silver bracelet with beautiful shaped hearts, flowers and stars dangling from it. Sure, it did look like it was best suited for a little girl but it reminded her of her family so much....  
  
The hearts- Her mother had always said she loved Kagome and Souta so much, she meant every word.  
  
The flowers- Whenever Kagome had a bad day, Souta would go out to a nearby field and pick flowers for her, but Kagome had stopped telling her brother about her bad days since they had gotten more personal....  
  
The stars- Well, her grandfather always had his head in space, well actually in the clouds. He was always looking out for the best for his family and he believed the best usually involved his rituals.  
  
But there was no reminder of her father...but still....Kagome's eyes watered, it was great....it had almost completely cheered her up....almost.  
  
"I'm glad you like it, Kagome." her mother said.  
  
"I love it..." she spoke.  
  
*************************  
  
It took almost an hour to go through all the gifts. She now had a WHOLE new wardrobe, (sp?) almost a dozen 'precious moments' statues, (Rikku: Ha-ha so kawaii!) and someone even threw in a bow and arrow for fun. (Rikku: Hmm....sounds familiar...)  
  
There was only one gift left. It had really caught Kagome's eye. Nicely wrapped in red and...wait. 'Red?' Kagome thought. 'No it couldn't be....' She quickly grabbed it and unwrapped it as fast as possible, her family was giving her a worried look.  
  
"Calm down..." her grandfather said.  
  
After it was unwrapped Kagome found a small white box...one used to put jewelry (sp?) in... She opened it and a piece of paper fell out, she picked it up and studied it for a moment, completely shocked.  
  
'Kagome, happy birthday.  
  
From: InuYasha.'   
  
She slowly passed the note to her mother and heard her shriek with joy. Then, Kagome stared blankly at his gift. A silver necklace with something that looked like a piece of a light-purplish (sp?) shattered jewel. (Rikku: What? I couldn't resist!!) She was shocked at the sight of it....InuYasha wasn't as cold-hearted toward her as she had thought he was. Now she regreted ever forcing the truth out of him....he probably hated her now.  
  
"Wow! Kagome that looks wicked!" cried Souta.  
  
"What a sweet boy!" her mother chirped.  
  
"Hmph!" said her grandpa.  
  
It was simply beautiful. She was delighted. Kagome had ALMOST forgiven InuYasha entirely...but not completely. She slowly put in around her neck and got up heading toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" her mother called.  
  
"There's something I have to do..." Kagome replied.  
  
*********************  
  
Heh-heh....might be shorter than the other chapters, but I got to the point quickly, didn't I? And that's a good thing, right? RIGHT?! Well I'm gonna start to work on 8 as quickly as possible! Please keep those reviews coming!!! 


	8. Advice From a Pervert and Sweet Old Memo...

Rikku: ^.^ Wow....arigatou everyone for all the reviews!! There may not be a lot but they have all encouraged me to complete this story at the best of my ability. But I shouldn't waste your time with corny 'thank you's' so...on with the chapter!!  
  
P.S. I just learned a whole bunch of new japanese words and phrases, so try and keep up! ^.~  
  
I do not own InuYasha.   
  
**************************  
  
Chapter 8: Advice From a Pervert and Sweet Old Memories....  
  
It was still early morning. Kagome's morning had started out horrible but now it was well- undescribable (sp?) she couldn't find the exact word that could define the feelings pressuring her at the moment. Her emotions were confusing her; each telling her something diffrent. Kagome didn't know how to feel, she was lost in her mind, falling in her own pit created by her emptiness.  
  
But all these feelings were directing her to her destination. She was running, at top speed; down the streets pushing everyone in her way without a care. Kagome was running in the only direction her eyes were focusing on. Guided by only her thoughts and her heart she was on her way to....'him'.  
  
'Where is he?!' she thought desperately. She had to find him...she had to apologize for her need to get into HIS business, into HIS emotions. It was just like how her mother and grandfather would get into HER business....she was doing what she wanted her family to stop doing to her, to him. (Rikku: So confusing, ne? Heh-heh, I hope you understood that.)  
  
InuYasha....her heart was telling her to find him. But why? How did a simple gift make her react this way? Nothing was clear anymore. It would never be....until she was with him again....but...how- why did she feel this way? She didn't understand it....why did he mean so much to her? She knew that she couldn't possibly- he was just too stubborn.....too...too...hung up on the past.  
  
But just then it hit her, just like the feeling of a cement block crashing on someone's head. Well, actually she had never experienced that feeling before, which was a good thing.....but that wasn't the point. (Rikku: Heh-heh...) Kagome slowed down. How did she forget? Well she had a good excuse at least, her feelings for InuYasha had wiped out every other important thing on her mind.....but that wasn't good enough. And she couldn't admit it. All the facts were straight now, it all pointed out to ONE thing...  
  
Sango was going to kill her!!!  
  
Kagome had totally forgotten about her and had fallen asleep without checking up on her friend. Big mistake. But she honestly slept through it all, she would have checked up on Sango if she didn't fall asleep, missing the rest of her party. But Sango wouldn't buy it, she'd say something like, 'You just wanted to check up on that InuYasha guy, it's pretty obvious that he's more important to you that I am.' Kagome would never hear the end of it. And if the non-ending talk would ever finish, well let's just say Kagome would be lucky if she could still move ANY part of her body after Sango's er- minor adjustments. She gulped. She was in for it.  
  
Kagome stopped running. She had been on the run for an hour or so, and that would be how long it would take to get back home. AND now she was lost. It seemed her heart wasn't as smart as it had led Kagome to believe it was. Maybe tossing the subject of finding InuYasha aside had caused her to lose her way, but that was just superstitious.  
  
"What do I do know?!" Kagome whined. There was no way she would go home and tell her family she had just decided to take an hour long run for no reason at all. She had to have a good explaination....  
  
AHA!!  
  
She would go find Sango and apologize to her.  
  
NO!!  
  
That was the worst thing possible for Kagome to do. Especially since Sango would switch to killing mode at the sight of her. And she needed to confront InuYasha. Once again, she was stuck with a tough desicion based on Sango and InuYasha. The two clearly didn't get along....it would be a miracle if they could even talk to one another ever again.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Shit..' she thought. 'Not again!!'   
  
"Ohayou, Kag baby!!! I never got a chance to say 'sayonara' and whadda ya know, you're right over here!!!"   
  
That was a familiar voice.  
  
A VERY familiar voice.  
  
Uh-oh!  
  
Kagome turned.  
  
It was....  
  
Kouga!!!!!  
  
She squeeled and ran away, with the desperate boy on her tail. She had no where to go....but being with Kouga would be murder!! She couldn't run from him forever....unless....  
  
There it was.  
  
She turned her head to face Kouga, who had narrow-mindedly followed her and smiled. "Heh-heh, Kouga, guess what? It's a shame but this is my stop, dewa mata!!" And with that she opened the always-unlocked door to her only-friend-at-the-moment's house and rushed in, quickly shutting the door in front of Kouga's face and locking it. Kagome was panting, was the loverboy ever fast or what?  
  
After a few deep breaths she studied the house she was in. It was large and had a tint of richness. (Rikku: Richness?) She hadn't been there in a while and wondered why she hadn't thought of coming there before.....oh...right...because it was...  
  
"Oi! Kag-chan!! So good to see you, but it's supposed to be the guy that makes the first move, I'm afraid you have your facts wrong, dearest."  
  
Miroku's house.  
  
And after making that pathetic statement, he purred softly. He was walking down the stairs which laid before the front door. The lecherous boy had a towel around his neck and his regular, casual clothes on.   
  
'Probably hoping to catch a few girls' eyes before groping them....' Kagome thought. 'What a pervert.' She was just about to slap him for what he had said, when she realized that Miroku was only trying to creep her out, sure he had a thing for her...but that was BEFORE. He was over it, and Kagome believed him. Except to HIM, a bit of feeling her up didn't hurt anyone...but himself after a few good whacks.  
  
"Oh, Miroku-sama....(Rikku: Don't ask me why I chose Kagome to call him that, I guess I'm still hung up with the whole feudal thing....heh) you are just the creepiest thing ever, aren't you?" Kagome said with a know-it-all tone.  
  
"If you mean creepy as in the sexiest guy around...then yeah." (Rikku: *Blushes* Heh-heh, soo sekushii!!)  
  
What other kind of answer would you expect from such a lecher. Typical.  
  
Kagome twitched in fury. But then she sighed, there was nothing she could do to save the poor boy, it wasn't his fault....it was his even creepier stepfather that had given him all the pointers....dirty old man. (Rikku: *Sobs* Yes!! Very, very dirty old man!!!)   
  
She approached him when he was finally down the stairs, making an effort to keep herself out of reaching distance and lowered her head, studying the floor. She wanted to spill out all her emotions,- except the ones about InuYasha of course, she'd keep those to herself for awhile- and tell him about all the tough situations she was put into....even though she'd hate to admit it.....she needed his advice.  
  
*******  
  
"So...that's why you were so worried?" Miroku asked.   
  
Kagome had told him everything- about her situation with Sango's on coming kill thrill, having Kouga on her back, her grandfather's sudden obsession with her being with Houjo and....InuYasha's gift. And then it was the hard part.... asking Miroku for advice without looking depserate...  
  
"Hai...so, it's been obvious?" she asked stupidly. She couldn't rush into the question too quickly....'Step by step..' she thought.  
  
"Well...to me at least, but the others-well, they're way too dim witted to have noticed...." Miroku replied, reassuring Kagome. "Well what do you suggest you do?"  
  
"Shiri-masen...(Rikku: which means 'I don't know', no seriously, I DO know, I mean that 'Shiri-masen' means 'I don't know' heh-heh, sorry for the confusion.) I was hoping that...."  
  
"That I could give you advice?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan dear, don't be shy; why would I turned you down when you are in such a desperate state?"  
  
Kagome huffed. Crap, this was going bad. She needed the advice but she didn't need the conceided boy to think she was DESPERATE for it. Well, Miroku always had good advice, he was as wise as a....a monk. (Rikku: Couldn't resist....heh-heh, sekushii monk!!)   
  
"Miroku-sama, I'm not desperate! I ju-'"  
  
"Well you sure do look it."  
  
Maybe Kagome didn't need Miroku's 'advice'. Well that was what she thought at the moment, so turning on her heel, she made her way to the door turning the doorknob, but just then....  
  
"Oi!! Don't leave, I didn't mean it!" Miroku shouted. Kagome could hear his footsteps, he was coming toward her and....  
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
"Miroku-sama...."  
  
"Hai, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Get your hands off of meh!!!"  
  
It was the worse position ever for Kagome, well second compared to the one she was in with Kouga the other day. (Rikku: Eeww...positions...er- don't think of it in THAT way....X.x) Miroku was standing right behind her, with one of his hands on her shoulder and the other one placed on her ass. Oh boy, he REALLY didn't know how to control that hand of his.  
  
She turned her head slowly- like one of those mad killers from a freaky horror movie- and gave Miroku a COLD glare.  
  
~WHACK!!~  
  
Miroku laid on the floor, cripling and barely breathing, Kagome sighed. 'Well that was a LOT of help...' she thought sarcastically. But just as she laid her hand on the doorknob, a voice came from the lifeless corpse.  
  
"Wait, Kagome-chan..... gomen nasai.... it's just that...."  
  
Kagome turned her head and narrowed her eyes, eyeing her 'friend'. "Hai?"  
  
"If you really want to fix things up just tell everyone the truth. Tell Sango that you really like InuY-"  
  
Kagome blushed furiously. "Nani? I said no such thing!!"  
  
Miroku chuckled. "You didn't have too, it's written all over your face Kagome-chan.... heh, you're turning red..."  
  
"But...I-"  
  
"Kag-chan.... your feelings are simple... you're afraid of the truth and letting others find out about it...." he looked at Kagome tensely, his lip was cut and it looked as if he couldn't move any part of his body.   
  
Kagome didn't feel bad though, well actually a little; he was giving her the advice she needed and he was right about everything, but to Kagome, that was showing Miroku a sign of weakness. And just when she opened her mouth to protest, he stopped her.  
  
"Lemme talk... before I pass out, I mean.... Tell Sango about your feelings toward the guy...." he repeated. "tell Kouga that you don't like him that way; even though the baka might now understand the first time, try to get it through his skull.....and your gramps...heh, the crazy old man might want to play matchmaker and I guess there's nothing you can do about that unless.... unless you tell him- loud and clear- that you don't need him nor Houjo. And InuYasha.... well, the guy deserves to know, don't ya think? I mean he probably feels the same way and-"  
  
"But I don't like him that way!! I just feel bad that I had to force the truth outta him, thinking that he didn't care.... when he actually DID..."  
  
"Whatever.... Just tell him you're sorry then....heh, I'd be easier if you just tell the guy you're madly in love with him or something..."  
  
~CRASH~  
  
Kagome stormed out of the house, leaving a practically dead Miroku laying lifelessly on the floor with a broken vase beside his head.   
  
"WHAT AN INCONSIDERATE, THICK-HEADED, PEVERTED..... BASTARD!!!!" she hollered, walking down the streets.   
  
A little boy- which looked around the age of 5- walking by his mom, shrieked and cowered behind his mother's legs, while the woman muttered, "Why I never!!"  
  
Kagome ignored the woman and made her way home, she had had enough with her friends, enemies and crazy stalkers. But she couldn't help but think that Miroku's advice had helped.... but only just a little. "Maybe he's right about the truth...maybe Sango will understand.... maybe Kouga and my grandfather will get off my back and... maybe I do have feelings for- nah!! All that couldn't possibly happen....but perhaps the 'monk' was right about me.... being afraid of the truth, that is...."  
  
********  
  
After answering all of her worried mother's questions Kagome quickly had lunch (alone) and entered her room. She checked her clock, it was only 1:30....she had nothing to do. She plopped down on her bed and squeezed her hand under her mattress, where she hid her diary.  
  
Kagome looked through the pages, it had been 2 months since she had last wrote in it, she was too busy with her homework to write another entry ever since. (Rikku: Heh-heh, that's my excuse.)   
  
"September 21st..." she started to read aloud the last entry she had written, but not loud enough for anyone in the house besides her to hear. "Dear Diary, School sux!! I can't stand it.... the homework is harder than ever, Sango and Miroku have been at it again and nothing exciting is ever happening! I used to think that a fire drill that interupted math tests were fun, but now there's been more drills than ever and it's just getting annoying. I almost miss the old times, I mean with my father.... I still wonder what happened to him and if he's okay.... but if he really did... die... then at least I know he's in a better place now, I mean, It didn't seem as if he was very happy with us, mother and him would always fight.... maybe he- oh nevermind..." Kagome froze, she had forgotten about how she could express her feelings in just simple words, she sighed. Most of the memories of her father were unpleasant...... she continued reading. "I kinda miss him, but everything's all right now...I guess. Today at school, this guy name Houjo was picked as my lab partner, all the girls are envious but I think that this guy is nothing but a joke." Kagome chuckled. "True, he's cute but he's also clueless! I mean I've never met anyone as clumsy as him, oh well...."   
  
She flipped through the pages and landed on the first entry she had written...one year back. When everything would usually be okay, she wasn't bored of life or anything at that time and she still had her father then.....  
  
"February 14th, Valentine's Day..." Kagome read the date over again, 'Wow....' she thought. 'Valentine's Day.... that used to be my favourite day, after my birthday of course.' But both of those days had been ruined for her.... the day she had written the entry was one of the worse days ever. She read more, "Dear Diary, Today is the worse day of my life!! I can't believe it... I never thought that... Well, today the school held a dance, and for the first time EVER, a boy asked me to dance with him!! He was kinda cute, but not the cuttest.... but still, I was so happy! His name was Bankotsu, (Rikku: Heh-heh.... for those who have seen episodes further than 100 than you know who I'm talking about...) everyone told me he liked me before, and when I had first heard the news I was shocked. But I guess it was true when we danced. He wasn't really my type, I knew nothing could happen between us but I was satisfied. But after we departed I spotted him again, in the halls. Only he was with another girl. He was plainly flirting with her.... I was speechless.... This is the worse Valentine's Day ever!!"  
  
Kagome smirked. She was such a pest back then. So into guys.... heh, who would have guessed she'd turned out uninterested in them.... all of them except for one.....   
  
Bankotsu was a jerk and she had regretted dancing with him ever since, all the girls had a turn with him and they too, had also regretted it, but heh, who wouldn't?  
  
'Sweet old memories....' Kagome thought. She hesitated to put the book away without writing in it. "Oh well.... maybe next time." she told herself. And just then, she slowly drifted off to sleep....  
  
********************  
  
Rikku: Heh-heh chapter done, only now I gotta 9! *Sigh* don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying this but at this rate, well let's just say it'll take more than awhile to finish this..... but please review! Heck with it, I'm dying for inspiration, so flames allowed!!! Thanks for reading too!!! 


	9. A Disturbing Dream and Denial Starts as ...

Rikku: I didn't get much reviews for the last chapter, but oh well; it seems that since it had taken me awhile to finish chapter 8, people had forgotten about my fic. But I don't want to seem like I want pity or I'm begging, so.... on with the chappy!!  
  
I do NOT own InuYasha.  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter 9: A Disturbing Dream and Denial Starts as Strange Emotions Arise  
  
Rikku: Before I start I should say that Kagome's dreaming, ok?  
  
~*~Kagome's Dream~*~  
  
Kagome, a lonesome girl wandered through a deep forest with her head in the clouds.... all alone. She was in her school uniform which was strange, since she wasn't in it before. Something didn't seem right, something about the forest looked.... old. It looked as if she had traveled 100 years back or something.   
  
**BONK**  
  
Absent-mindedly, she walked into a tree and banged her head on the hard bark, cutting her forehead. Waking up from her absent state she shook her head and buried her face in her hands with pain. As she withdrew her hands from her face she noticed blood on the tips of her fingers. It was extremly awkward, the place she was in, the feeling she felt.... and just then she realized it was a dream. 'But...' she thought. 'If-if this is a dream, then how am I feeling pain?' She was confused, lost, scared... lonely. But she continued on walking, following the only path that laid before her. She place a finger on the cut and quickly pulled it away as it bled more. For a small cut, the pain was extruciating, and as the blood dripped down her face she cupped a hand on it. She began to run, when she noticed that it was no ordinary cut, it was deep... and the pain..... she needed help, or she would bleed to death... (Rikku: Yes, it did bleed that much....ouch!) Kagome was now speeding through the forests, the trees on her sides were all blurred to her vision and her legs were sore, she was in search of a town..... of anything or anyone that could aid her....   
  
But that wasn't what she found, there she stood on the tip of a hill, her eyes widened... shocked of what she had found. Instead of a town or a nearby inhabited house she found a village.... but there weren't houses, there were huts (Rikku: I don't know the proper name, please don't sue me, I'm innocent!!! Well, not really...) and the people that lived there- the villagers- were dressed in unusual clothing. The women were either carrying buckets of water, picking crops or taking care of their children. The men were armed with bows and arrows, spears and some of them had kitanas. It was so..... strange.  
  
"What the hell? Where am I? Wh-what's wrong with all these peop- AHHHH!!!!" Kagome had slipped down the steep hill and landed flat on her hace. All the villagers had turned their heads toward her as she got up quickly, once again, cupping a hand on her cut. 'Ow....' she thought. 'How embarassing....'   
  
The villagers blinked twice and the whispering started.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"What is she wearing?"  
  
"Pfft! Kids these days, so clumsy!!" (Rikku: Sounds familiar, ne?)  
  
"She's cute!!"  
  
"Enough...." said a calm voice, discontinuing any further comments from the villagers.  
  
Kagome watched as the town's people made way for an old woman to walk through. She had an eye patch on one eye and wore strange clothing made of red and white cloths. (Rikku: Guess who!!!)  
  
"Who are ye?" she asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome gulped, who was this woman? "My-my name is K-Kagome...." she finally said.  
  
She gave her a stern look. "Tell me Kagome, have ye ever encountered a woman named Kikyo?"  
  
'Kikyo?' Kagome thought. 'How does this woman know her?' "Iie..." she replied. "I have only heard about this Kikyo.... never seen her, I believed she has died."  
  
The woman nodded and studied Kagome for a while. "Your wound..."  
  
"Huh? Wha? Oh!" Kagome had forgotten about her cut and the pain because of the villagers, it seemed to have been bleeding a bit more. "Oh, this.... ya, well it's nothing but a small cut..."  
  
The woman gave Kagome a concerned look. "But you should still get that aided.... come with me."  
  
But before Kagome could take a step, a strong breeze swept by the grounds and everyone had their heads lifted, eyeing a man in red robes, dashing through the skies.  
  
"It's InuYasha!!!" a man cried, causing women and children to shriek in horror.  
  
'InuYasha?' Kagome thought. 'Th-that's InuYasha?' She eyed the man for a bit, but she couldn't see his face properly since he had landed on the tree furthest from her, he was watching all the villagers scream hysterically and run madly like it was all a joke.  
  
"Quick child!" The old woman cried to Kagome. "Hurry up and follow the village men, they shall take you to a safer place."  
  
Kagome nodded, not knowing why she would want to be saved from InuYasha, but thought that it would be wiser to follow the strange people. She ran toward the men, whom were waiting for her, but just as she reached them something rapidly swooped down to her and lifted her from the ground. "Wh-what's going on?" she shrieked, watching the villagers as she drifted away from them. But as she directed her eyes to what was carrying her away from the ground she saw nothing but silver and red. 'Am I in the arms of InuYasha?' she thought. 'But this InuYasha seems different.... and what is he doing to me?'  
  
"Shut up Kikyo, I'm finally gonna get my revenge...." said InuYasha's voice.  
  
So it WAS InuYasha.... but it couldn't be the same InuYasha she met before. 'Kikyo?' Kagome thought. "I'm not Kikyo! My name's Kagome!!! Don't you remember InuYasha?"  
  
"Feh! Don't talk your way out of this."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Whadda mean?? And what revenge?"  
  
"Don't act dumb Kikyo.... you left me a few years back for that pathetic village, you left me to wander the empty forests alone... for all those years, well now you're going to pay...."  
  
Kagome decided not to talk, she was frightened about what InuYasha would do to her and wondered if THIS InuYasha was in love with Kikyo and if her departing with him and caused him heart-break. If so, then.....  
  
"Ok, we're here." he said, setting Kagome down. He looked to the ground and started to speak, not even looking at her. "All those years.... and now I finally know that you are nothing to me.... though you once were my love, I can't forgive you for what you've done...."  
  
Kagome gasped. Once his love? So she was right.... maybe this InuYasha didn't know that Kikyo had died yet. "InuYasha..." she spoke.  
  
"Kikyo, I already said-" but he stopped scolding her when he had finally looked up. "Y-you're not Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome sighed. 'About time....' she thought. "Iie, I'm not, I'm Kagome. KA-GO-ME!! Can your little brain handle remembering that or is that too much I'm asking for?"  
  
"W-why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I did, you just didn't believe me."  
  
"Feh! Then I have no use for you, I have to find Kikyo."  
  
"Well, she's dead so you might as well give up, you don't need revenge now." Kagome blurted. She couldn't stand InuYasha talking to her like she was nothing compared to Kikyo.  
  
He blinked. "And how do you know that?"  
  
"Y-you told me..." But just then she realized that it wasn't the same InuYasha she met before. "I mean, the villagers told me...."  
  
"Well don't gloat because I don't believe you, so get outta my business and don't worry.... I'll find Kikyo."  
  
"T-then you still love her, don't you?" Kagome felt her eyes water but she held back the tears.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to get outta my business?" And that was the last she heard from him as he turned to walk away.  
  
Kagome blinked and felt her tears fall from her eyes. Even if it wasn't the real InuYasha this all meant that the real one still had feelings for Kikyo.... but InuYasha DID tell her something like this, just not in the same words. His story of Kikyo had made it obvious that he still loved her.... but Kagome had refused to believe it.  
  
And just then something snapped and she felt the floor spin, before her eyes was no longer the mysterious place she had gone to, but instead a mixture of many colours and flashes of light.   
  
~*~End of Dream~*~  
  
She felt her eyes open and found herself in her room again. The cut and pain was gone, like it was erased or something. But she quickly came to her senses when she finally heard the loud bangs that had been sounding for what seemed like a century; someone was knocking on her door fiercely and impatiently.  
  
"I'm coming...." Kagome mumbling. She slowly got up from the bed and made her way to the door, opening it to reveal an angry mother.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi!! Have you been asleep? I have been calling you for the last 15 minutes, it's dinner time young lady. You do not want you're food to get cold! Especially after I spent all afternoon making you're FAVOURITE!!"  
  
Kagome groaned. "Hai, I've been asleep and I'm not hungry, ma. Just save my plate in the fridge or something."  
  
"Kago-"  
  
But she had slammed the door in her mother's face before she could finish with her scolding, without a care. Kagome sat down on the edge of her bed, with her head lowered, studying the floor. That wasn't an ordinary dream, the pain was real, and she had felt every other feeling too. She clutched her bed sheets and shut her eyes tightly as tears dripped. Her dream...... why was InuYasha so desperate to find Kikyo? Why didn't he know Kagome? And if he did, would she be nothing to him? Was it all a sign? And most importantly, WHAT THE HELL DID IT ALL MEAN!?  
  
Kagome felt as if her emotions were going to cause her to burst. She buried her face in her hands as she sulked even more. She wondered why she felt that way though. "What could this all mean?" she asked herself. "Why would I feel this way just because InuYasha doesn't care? How do I even know if that really WAS InuYasha? I was only telling myself that it wasn't because I was afraid that it was...."   
  
Kagome thought for a moment, she needed something to answer all her questions with, and then something (once again) snapped. She hesitated but then pulled out her diary from under her bed. "Maybe it's about time..."  
  
She flipped through the pages rapidly until she reached a blank page, grabbed a pen from her desk and began to write.  
  
"November 15th..." she started. "Dear Diary, It's been awhile... I haven't been able to express my feelings and emotions like before, I've changed in a bit. I guess you can say I got bored of life, about everything that was once so 'exciting', well that's what I thought until I met 'him.' His name is InuYasha, and he's not like any other boy I've ever met. He's strange, but in a cool kind of way. I have to admit, he is arrogant, and has an ego the size of Texas. He doesn't get along with Sango, or anyone else for that matter. Everyone else, except for me. Well, that's what I thought until he revealed the truth about his past and a strange dream I had..."  
  
She continued writing about Kikyo and the dream. Half-way through she found herself holding back tears and confused once again. Kagome had turned to her diary because she had thought that explaining her feelings in words would help her understand what she was going through, but she was wrong. Kagome had become even more depressed when she found the truth in her words.  
  
"....and maybe Miroku's right, about the truth and how I should just tell everyone how I feel. But how can I when I'm not certain about my feelings yet? I'm afraid I'll end up alone.... but since when did I ever feel this way? I have so many questions, but no answers. Does this all mean that my feelings for InuYasha are- 'My feelings for InuYasha?' why does that sound so strange....." Kagome stopped, with her eyes widened. She shook her head to rid her mind of any thoughts of having such feelings, and continued on with writing. "But that all can't be true, maybe I'm afraid I'll lose his friendship to Kikyo, even if she IS no longer living, but still she has a stern spot in InuYasha's heart.... and perhaps he still wants to be with her in some way.... if so, then...." but she refused to finished the sentence and shut the diary. Maybe that was enough of playing with emotions and feelings, anyway she was afraid of digging deeper in her heart, afraid of what she would find.....  
  
Kagome sighed and once again, hid the diary under her bed. "I'll never understand this..." she told herself. "Not in a million years..."  
  
***************************  
  
Rikku: That took awhile, *sigh* I guess I was write about my chapters coming in slowly. Well, I hope at least someone reads this, though I doubt it. After all, I only got like 3 reviews for the last chapter and this story isn't going as sucessful as I thought it would be.... maybe it's better if I don't finish this. *Shakes her head* Iie! Think positive!! Anyway, even if I don't have much readers, I made a promise to finish this fic, and I'm going to keep my word! ^.^ PLEASE REVIEW if you do happen to do this, but it's not my choice, is it? Well think about the best for MY FIRST FIC *hint, hint* and find it in your heart to review. Arigatou!!  
  
P.S. After re-reading this, I realized that this chapter isn't the best and I haven't writen this at the best of my potential. Hai, this is all VERY confusing, but this is a brief explaination:  
  
-The old woman was Kaede and Iie, she is not younger than Kikyo in this, Kikyo had died like 5 years back and Kaede was the OLDER sister this time.  
  
-The dream didn't mean much, it was just something to tell Kagome that InuYasha still loved Kikyo. (But don't worry, Kikyo&Inu AREN'T the pairing in this fic, though I DO think I'm giving her too much credit...)  
  
-The InuYasha she met in the dream wasn't REALLY the InuYasha Kagome met in the previous chapters. He was just InuYasha as a dream, I know, it confuses me too. So therefore, since that wasn't exactly the real InuYasha in this fic, he didn't know Kagome, didn't know that Kikyo had died and doesn't know er- much.  
  
-Even though this is one of the small things, I want to to explain this. The reason why Kagome's cut isn't mentioned a lot is because Kagome was too distracted by what was happening to her, and hai, it DID disappear.  
  
*********  
  
Rikku: So that was just an explaination, and I promise that my fic won't get this confusing ever again, and if it does, then.... you can slap me for all I care. 


	10. The Truth is Revealed with Comfort From ...

Rikku: I got started on this like right away, heh-heh. Please be patient, and I promise you that the next few chapters will be up as soon as possible; I might even get a head-start on the next chapter....^.^ Well, here's celebrating 10 chapters, hai, I did that much and hai, this is pathetic. ^.^' Anyway, there's nothing more I can say except for the disclaimer and after that, well say 'hello' to another one of my ever-so-great (NOT!) chapters....  
  
I do not own InuYasha (Hee-hee, it seems I've stopped with the silly cracks at the end of my disclaimers- wait, does this count as one? O.o)  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 10: The Truth is Revealed with Comfort From Friends  
  
"Wake up, Kagome!!"  
  
Early morning.  
  
"Pack your lunch!"  
  
Typical schoolday.  
  
"Don't forget to feed the cat before you leave!!"  
  
Ever-so-annoying mother.  
  
"Souta's waiting for you!! How long does it take to put on shoes!?"  
  
Non- stop questions.  
  
Nothing but questions and nothing but meaningless answers.  
  
Actually the 'answers' barely answered anything.   
  
Kagome sighed. School was tough (plus boring), friends were getting on her nerves, mysterious boys were weakening her hopes, and crazy stalker boys were, well- stalking her. It seemed time had turned itself back to before Kagome had ever been upset. Except 'he' was still there and never-ending, frustrating and heart-breaking questions and problems were still flooding Kagome's mind.   
  
Kagome walked her brother to school, minding his careless ways. She envied her brother though, he was care-free and never had problems, he was hardly even ready for love.... but what WAS love to her? Kagome's emotions weren't sure whether she could ever feel...love. It was so hard to find and still, so hard to win. But something in the back of Kagome's mind told her that love was no where in sight, but still.... something also told her that....  
  
"Kagome-neesan? Did you hear me? Hello!?" Souta tugged on Kagome's sleeve.  
  
She looked down to him, he had that eager smile on his face that Kagome simply adored. She hadn't spoken a word since she had woken up that morning. She had another one of those strange dreams when it almost feels real but when you awake, you can't remember a thing and only wonder what it was all about.... but she was thankful for that. She couldn't stand another weird dream and wasn't ready for one.   
  
Souta had probably noticed Kagome's silence and was worried, well that's what Kagome thought when the boy's expression went from happiness to sadness.  
  
"Kagome..." he spoke. "Are you feeling alright?"  
  
She nodded and patted her brother on his head, walking a bit faster. Kagome didn't feel like saying much, nor even doing much. She was still grateful for her brother's concern though, even if he was sometimes stuck up and annoying.... he was still there for her and always cared. Kagome would have had her brother in her arms if it weren't for the emptiness sprawling inside of her.   
  
When she reached Souta's school she dropped him off quickly in the schoolyard, avoiding his questions. As she walked further toward her school, a sudden feeling had taken over and she stopped dead in her tracks. She turned back and stared at the road before her. Was she able to return to school? She wanted to return home so much at that moment, she wanted to be comforted by nothing but the grass and plants in her backyard.   
  
But Kagome forced herself to run- to the direction of her school. Instead of loneliness, she turned to what she needed most... her friends. On her way she found herself holding back tears once again and fighting mixed emotions.   
  
Even if Sango was mad at her..... the truth needed to be revealed. To her friends and to herself.  
  
The bell rang just when Kagome reached her school. She hesitated, but ran to the one place where her friends usually were- the parking lot, just about ready to skip.... like always. Kagome found them there and stopped to check their moods, making sure the two couldn't see her. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the cement. They seemed to be in deep conversation, as much as Kagome hated to interrupt, she had to confront them.   
  
Before going she took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. She walked slowly toward them and stopped when she was in arm's reach. They seemed to be arguing over money.... how typical. Sango and Miroku were so caught up with their 'problem' and didn't even noticed Kagome. She cleared her throat.   
  
They looked up.  
  
Sango gave Kagome a look and turned away, she seemed to be more interested in the ground beside her. And Miroku just smiled. They both stood up, but Sango still avoided Kagome's eyes. It reminded her of InuYasha....  
  
"Hi...." Kagome spoke, only looking at Miroku. It was the first word she said all day... well, morning.  
  
"Hey there Kag-chan, how's it going?" he asked.  
  
Kagome didn't answer.  
  
"Ohayou, Kagome..." Sango mumbled.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
..::Silence::..  
  
Miroku caught on quickly and gave Kagome a reassuring pat on her shoulder.   
  
Both girls had there heads lowered, facing the ground. Miroku seemed to have given up on the two, he shrugged and turned to leave.  
  
But Kagome stopped him, she reached for his arm. "Don't go.....not yet, I have something to tell you two even if you don't want to listen...."  
  
Sango looked up and Miroku turned again, but this time to face Kagome. They both gave her a worried look.  
  
"Something wrong?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Iie....I mean, hai.... everything's going wrong, nothing's working out for me..... I can't find a way out of this hell hole!" Kagome blurted.   
  
Sango's eyes widened and Miroku stepped back, Kagome's eyes filled with tears, she covered her face in her hands and sobbed.  
  
"Kagome, I...." Sango began. "I never knew anything was wrong, oh gomen! I've been so hard on you I-"  
  
"Iie.... it's not your fault," Kagome replied. Her face was still buried in her hands and her voice sounded muffled. "It's not anyone's fault.... I'm just so, so tired, confused.... alone."  
  
"But you have us...." said Miroku.  
  
"I-I know, it's just that.... The last few days have been hard on everyone.... well actually on me.... and InuYasha."  
  
Sango sighed. "Kagome, your a great girl, you don't deserve someone like HIM, I-"  
  
"I know you don't like him.... but it's not like I do too. Well, I DO like him..... but not in THAT way.... I'm just uncertained about the way I actually feel and the way he feels..."  
  
"You make it sound like you DO love him...." Sango chuckled.  
  
"Kagome.... what I said before... don't be afraid of the-"  
  
"Truth." Kagome finished for Miroku. She looked up at her friends and smiled, her face was wet with tears though. "I know, I know..... but right now, I don't know what the truth is.... and maybe I am afraid of it, because..... because...."  
  
"Hai?" Sango asked.  
  
"The other day- my party..... InuYasha wanted to leave, but I stopped him.... and accidently forced the truth out of him, about his past.... about him, it turns out it was all cold, sad.... he had refused to tell me, but I didn't let him go without hearing it.... I was such a fool; I thought he didn't care. The look on his face- to him, it was hard to open up, I think he hasn't talked about himself in awhile... and I butted in. Turns out he DID care, the next morning I found a gift.... from him." Kagome paused. She had forgotten about the necklace. Sango and Miroku looked at in wonder, but Kagome didn't give them a chance to ask questions. "I wanted to tell him.... that I was sorry. But I found myself bewildered at the truth hidden inside of me.... I thought I had feelings for him and I was scared.... I haven't seemed him ever since."  
  
"Kagome..." Miroku spoke.  
  
She looked at him with a lost look. (Rikku: Sorry, can't describe it.... think between shocked and concerned. I'm no good with words, gomen nasai!)  
  
"If you really are afraid of your feelings for the guy, then you obviously....."  
  
"Love him." Sango stated. "Maybe not exactly that strong, but you do have feelings for him, hai in THAT way. You concealed your feelings for him because you thought it couldn't be true and you were afraid of...."  
  
"Rejection." Miroku said. (Rikku: Boy these two think alike, don't they?) "Something you heard about his past has told you that he would reject you, you're scared Kagome, of losing him. Face it."  
  
Kagome stared blankly at the two. They were right. They knew Kagome all to well. They were right about it ALL. But that was what Kagome feared of. (Rikku: She's afraid of a lot, ne?) "H-hai.... I'm sorry I doubted it... you two are right, just like always."  
  
Sango pulled her into a hug and Miroku stood by their side.   
  
THAT was what Kagome needed.... the only two people that could ever understand her..... comforting her. They cared, even if they did have differences, they ALWAYS cared. And that's what friends are for, right?  
  
*************  
  
"Now students, flip to chapter 17 and read pages 112 to 134, I expect a report on the Indian's tribes and I expect it..... 1 week from now."  
  
The students groaned. They listened to their teacher talk with his stern voice and took out their books, half-asleep.  
  
Miroku had been right. Kagome felt better about telling her friends the truth. But that was only one down on a list of 100 things left to do. Including confronting InuYasha. She took out her books with a cheerful smile. 'First on the agenda...' she thought. 'A date with InuYasha- well sorta...'  
  
"Kagome? Did you hear me? Ms. Higurashi!!"  
  
She looked up. "Nani?"  
  
The teacher gave her a rude look. "Ms. Higurashi." he said slowly. "Do you expect to pass history class when you are constantly distracted by minor things? How will you graduate from highschool, if your head is ALWAYS in the clouds?"  
  
"Excuse me sir, but this was only a first. I have done no such thing in the past and I refuse to let you accuse me of something I am NOT responsible for." she said, defending herself. "But if I appear to be doing something wrong in YOUR eyes, then I apologize. Gomen."  
  
The teacher just shook his head as Kagome's classmates cheered. It was typical how they would over react over small things..... but Kagome was still satisfied with her impression on them.  
  
Her smile mischeviously widened. She was just about ready to congratulate herself until someone tapped her shoulder with a pen. Kagome twisted her neck and saw Sango with an eager look. She smiled and handed Kagome a note.  
  
Kagome turned quickly as her teacher drew near to the two. She hid the note but opened it when the man was busy at the other side of the room.  
  
"Kagome,  
  
Can't say this aloud: tell 'lech' and I about 'you-know-who's' past, we can help you. Oh, and nice comeback, the 'teach' must really feel dumb.  
  
Sango&Miroku"  
  
She shook her head, her friends were so nosy.... but in a good way. And what was with the nicknames? But what was really odd, was how Sango and Miroku's names seemed to fit together....hmm.   
  
The bell rang again and the students fled from the room, eager to leave. Kagome stayed back, pretending to pile her homework as she waited for her friends.   
  
Sango and Miroku were in a corner of the room and Miroku seemed to be forfeiting a whole lot of cash, judging by his painful look and Sango's grin.   
  
They headed for Kagome when the 'teach' left the room. Sango had the widest smile and Miroku had a look that said I-lost-my-dignity-to-a-money-hungry-girl-I-thought-was-my-friend. Poor guy....  
  
Kagome sighed. The two were up to their usual. "What was it this time?" She asked when her friends were within earshot.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sango chirped.  
  
"Oh, c'mon guys, you honestly don't expect one of your closest friends to know what you two 'do-gooders' are up to?" Kagome smirked.  
  
Miroku chuckled. It seemed he had gotten over his loss easily. "Just another bet..."  
  
Kagome was right. 'Heh-heh, I'm sooo wise!' she cheered in her mind. "Oh, I see..." said Kagome. "And... what did you bet on?"  
  
Sango and Miroku didn't say much... except for a few mixed words.  
  
"I-"  
  
"He-"  
  
"She-"  
  
"We-"  
  
"It's-"  
  
"But-"  
  
"And-"  
  
"Please-"  
  
"Don't-"  
  
"Be-"  
  
"Mad!!!" They pleaded.  
  
"Now, why would I be mad?" Kagome chuckled. Oh, it was getting better and better. "You didn't even tell me what you bet on? Could it have been on....oh, lemme think....me?"  
  
"IIE!!" They cried in unison.  
  
"I know when you're lying....."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
They sighed.   
  
Miroku was first up. "Kagome, we didn't mean anything we just...."  
  
"Thought that this was necessary...." It was Sango's turn.  
  
"To do this, because it told us, er- more about...."  
  
"You and your problems, but we didn't mean any of it, we just..."  
  
"Did this for fun... and er- for you of course..."  
  
"Skip to the point!!" Kagome hollered. The two were really pissing her off. It was fun toying with them, but now that she knew that they would bet on her, she was starting to blow off steam.  
  
"Wedidn'tmeanitwejustwantedtobetonifyouwouldtellusanythingbut-" The two unisoned. They had said it all in one breath....they were scared.  
  
"But....?" Kagome sneered. Okay, MAYBE it was a little funny.  
  
"Miroku bet against you!!" Sango hollered, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.  
  
Miroku gasped. "You-you snitched!!"  
  
Sango laughed-a wicked laugh. "I did, didn't I? But that was just to save my ass and get your's in shit.... heh-heh, it was only for the best...."  
  
"So the 'best' is when I'm gonna get killed and you're home free?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Kagome swore she saw a dark aura spread around the 'lech'. She backed away, Sango didn't know what she was in for.   
  
"H-how much did you two bet?" Kagome stuttered.   
  
"25 bucks each." Sango confessed. Though she didn't look the least bit sorry.  
  
Kagome thought for a second. 'Sango thinks she's home free just because didn't bet against me....' She didn't really care about the bet, but she would fake to be mad to show Sango how she, Kagome, had felt, and well Miroku... it was fun to play with him.  
  
"B-but I totally regret that!" Miroku hollered.  
  
"Sure you did." Sango said sarcastically, patting the boy on his shoulder, she headed for the door but stopped before she left. "One more thing." she said, turning around. "I have to go now but I expect an explaination about 'you-know-who's' past tomorrow. Ja ne, Kagome and-" she giggled. "Miroku...."  
  
"And so the wicked witch has FINALLY left...." Miroku mumbled.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Ah, don't worry Miroku-sama..." she said smiling. "I'm not mad at you."  
  
He smiled. "S-seriously?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not really.... Ja!" And with a smirk, she left Miroku there, sobbing.  
  
(Rikku: Poor guy, ne?)  
  
**********  
  
Kagome made her way through the halls and landed at the office. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but she knew she didn't want to go home....yet. She was way too overwhelmed with joy to let her mother and grandfather spoil it. Kagome went in and phoned her mom.  
  
"Hai....hai....could you?.....oh, doumo!!! Arigatou, I-....uh-huh....iie...hai...iie....ok, dewa mata!" She hung up. (Rikku: For those of you that didn't get that, that was just one side of her phone call, ok?)   
  
She skipped cheerfully in the halls and came to a hault at the gym. She stood on tip-toe and peeked through the small window located on the door.   
  
InuYasha was there.  
  
He was playing soccer alone. In a jersey. 'Wow...' Kagome blushed. He was in a red and yellow jersey, sweating and he played like a pro.... It was a nice sight, he was also wearing a cap again.(Rikku: Hmm....what could this mean?? Heh-heh, I'm just playing with ya...) She took a deep breath as she placed a hand on a handle. Ready to go in. 'Don't screw up Kagome...' she thought. 'He's only a guy.... but just DON'T screw up....'  
  
She pulled the door open and took one step in. It felt like that one step had drained out all of her energy. She attempted to pull another leg forward but found herself with a very sore leg. 'W-what's wrong with me?' she thought. 'Oh no!! I forgot my legs cramp whenever I'm nervous....'  
  
Yup.  
  
How lucky was she to have both her legs cramp before confronting InuYasha?   
  
And because of nervousness.   
  
Damn, that girl was lucky.  
  
Not.  
  
"Ow..." she spoke softly. Kagome looked up from her misfortune and watched InuYasha kick the ball around. He didn't seem to have noticed her yet, instead he continued to show off to a non-existent crowd.   
  
She sighed and thought to herself. 'Maybe he doesn't want to see me at the moment....' And just then the nervousness had fled from her body and another thought had come to mind. 'Leave...' she told herself.   
  
Kagome gave InuYasha another glance and turned to leave as slowly as possible. He wouldn't have to know she was here....  
  
"Kagome?" came his voice.  
  
Drat. It was perfect. When she's making the biggest scene of her life (not exactly) he doesn't seem to see her, but when she's attempting to leave as quiet and unnoticeable as a spy, the blind boy seems to see again!! Alleluia, what a miracle.  
  
Not.  
  
She took another deep breath. Everything had to go wrong for her, right? "H-hai, InuYasha...?" she said not even turning back to look at him.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"B-because... I just thought that-"  
  
"That?"  
  
"What is wrong with you, woman!?"  
  
"Everything...." she mumbled silently.  
  
InuYasha didn't reply.  
  
Kagome turned around with a thoughtful look. Why was she mad at InuYasha when she had come to him to apologize? She shut her eyes and spoke. "Listen... I didn't come here to start with the insults...."  
  
"It sure look like you did...."  
  
"Hey, whatever happened to NEW start?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
She sighed ONCE again. "I came here to apologize..." Kagome gave him a stern look and noticed that AGAIN, he wasn't looking straight at her. She was beginning to feel a pang of sadness but quickly discarded it, knowing that it wasn't her fault. Hey, she couldn't blame herself for looking like Kikyo. If only InuYasha knew that....  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For...." Kagome lowered her head. "for... making you tell me everything, though you didn't want to. I was selfish enough to make you say it, disregarding your feelings....I'm just so.." She felt her eyes water as her bangs created a dark shadow concealing her eyes. "so... stupid... so stubborn... so sorry...." She let the sentence trail off, but immediately started a new one before she forgot to say what she had to say. "But arigatou, for the gift, I thought you didn't care but you DID.... and I'm thankful for that." Kagome started for the door but InuYasha's voice stopped her.  
  
"K-Kagome.... please, don't blame yourself."  
  
"Why?" she sobbed. Tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"Because, you didn't force anything out of me.... It's my fault. Just because I lost Kikyo, I act as if I lost hope in everything. But I didn't. And you.... you never lost hope in me. It was my mistake to treat you like you were nothing.... maybe it's best that I told you.... maybe something good will come out of it. I just gotta learn that Kikyo's...gone. I don't expect to fall in love again, unless someone special ever comes by...."  
  
Kagome felt herself sadden at that. His words were cold.... even though he was supporting her- in a way- it still meant he didn't have the same feelings for her like she did for him.   
  
"And..." he continued. "You were never selfish in anyway, you cared enough to get me to talk.... because you knew it would help me. Maybe. Well, that's what I think, because I know you're that type....I know you are."  
  
Kagome felt a pang of guilty this time. She was thinking about herself when she asked him about his past... but maybe it was best that she let him believe what he wanted to. And maybe she DID do it for him.... she just probably didn't know. (Rikku: Uh-huh, and cows originated from the moon.... sorry, I'm dissing my own fic, well that's me. All negativity. *Sigh*)   
  
"Don't cry Kagome..." he said sternly. "But now.... we have both had our say, so you can leave."  
  
"But... you should know I care about you-" Kagome immediately choked on her words. Big mistake. She felt her face heaten up and she knew a blush had spread across her face.   
  
She look up with a fake-cheerful look. (Rikku: ???) InuYasha had drew nearer to her and he was also blushing. She laughed nervously. "Heh-heh, I mean about your feelings.... I didn't mean to hurt them in any way if I did..." She attempted to leave once again but noticed something. InuYasha also had a necklace around his neck and it was identical to the one he had gotten Kagome. 'How sweet...' she thought. 'it's like a friendship thing...' But the thought of JUST a friendship scared her a little. But something also told her that it was probably best to not ruin the 'friendship' and leave it as it was.  
  
He laughed nervously too. "Y-yeah.... for my feelings...." And without another word he went back to entertaining his imaginary audience.  
  
"Phew..." Kagome said to herself. She hesitantly opened the door and left. "I'm glad that's all over...."  
  
**********  
  
HOORAY! My longest chapter yet!!! An improvement, ne? Not really. Oh well.... but arigatou for your reviews. They inspired me to write a bit more. And aren't we happy that InuYasha and Kagome aren't mad at each other yet? *Nods* Yup, yes we are. Gomen, I'm going insane.   
  
~*~  
  
Ja ne! And until the next chapter!!   
  
P.S. I'm starting that right away, lol. 


	11. An Unforgiveable Mistake

Rikku: Okay, I started this right after I finished chapter 10 (before I even uploaded it) so there haven't been any reviews. (Obviously). But don't mind if this chapter might take awhile, because my Valentine's Day dance is coming up!!^.^   
  
I do not own InuYasha, nor Outkast or any of their songs, you'll see why....  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 11: An Unforgiveable Mistake  
  
"Hurry up in there, it's my turn!!!" Souta banged on the washroom's door.  
  
"Just a sec!!" Kagome hollered from in the shower. A good and LONG shower was just what she needed to survive the rest of the day. She fiddled with the antenna on the radio located on a shelf built onto the bathroom's wall near the tub. She grinned as one of her favourite songs sounded.  
  
She began to sing along:  
  
"My baby don't mess around  
  
because she loves me so  
  
and this I know for sure....  
  
But does she really wanna,  
  
but can't stand to see me   
  
walk out the door...-"   
  
"Quiet down in there!!" Someone was knocking hardly on the door, the voice belonged to her grandfather.  
  
Kagome chuckled.  
  
********  
  
Kagome sat down quietly on her bed. She awaited the call of her mother; it was almost dinner time. She sighed when it didn't come, not knowing what to do with her very little spare time.  
  
'Hmm....' she thought. Kagome let her wet hair soak her bed sheets as she laid back. Everything she had left to do would be best done at school, so that left her with nothing to kill the time with. She yawned. 'I guess it's back to the boring life...'   
  
Kagome stared at her ceiling for a couple minutes, visualizing the handsome mystery boy. InuYasha....   
  
Her eyes widened and she quickly snapped out of her odd state. She shook her head hard as water flew everywhere from her hair. Blinking, she thought about how strange it was for her to think such thoughts...  
  
"Kagome honey, dinner!!"  
  
Kagome sighed in relief and rushed to the kitchen, settling down on an empty seat and chowing down her food as quickly as possible as if it would rid all of her thoughts.   
  
*******  
  
Kagome laid on her bed with her eyes wide open. She laid there without a thought, not even sleepy. She looked toward her clock, it was 2 am. She couldn't sleep and her stomach was full.  
  
"Ow...." she whined. Her stomach was bursting with pain because of all the food she ate, maybe she shouldn't have gotten so freaked about visualizing InuYasha's face....  
  
~!~CLINK~!~  
  
"Nani?" Kagome got up quickly and studied her room for the source of the sound.   
  
~!~CLINK~!~  
  
It came again.  
  
Finally Kagome found that it had been coming from her window, she pulled herself off the bed roughly and made her way to the large glass and opened it up to speak.  
  
"W-who's there?" she asked nervously. She shivered as a cold breeze swept by.  
  
InuYasha was there.  
  
He was holding a handful of pebbles, he had been throwing them.  
  
She looked down at him curiously. "InuYasha?"  
  
"Ya... it's me.." he spoke.   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep..."  
  
"Hmm...." It was strange that Kagome also couldn't sleep. She gave InuYasha a worried look. "You wanna come in?"  
  
"Honto?"  
  
She chuckled. "Of course, now why would I leave you out here in the cold?" She left and quickly ran toward the back door. Opening it, she revealed a shivering InuYasha in his usual red casual clothes.   
  
He walked by her and took a seat on the empty couch he was sitting in before at her party. He eyed Kagome head to toe.   
  
She silently sighed in relief again, when she realized that she was fortunate enough to not be in embarassing pajamas, she hadn't changed from her casual jersey and flares outfit yet. "Want something to drink?" she asked.  
  
He looked up from the floor to her. "Ya, ok...."  
  
Kagome nodded but didn't budge, InuYasha was finally looking straight at her and she wanted to savour the moment.   
  
"Nani?" he asked when he realized she hadn't moved.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." she spoke, leaving for the kitchen.  
  
She searched through her fridge for something InuYasha would drink. Grabbing a can of pepsi she made her way to the living room, where InuYasha was, thinking about why he was there.  
  
"Here..." she said, handing him the can. She took a seat next to him and studied him for a bit....  
  
"Doumo." he replied, breaking Kagome's trance.  
  
She nodded. "I should warn you, my family's sleeping, you might not want to wake them..."  
  
"Ya, alright."  
  
Kagome gulped, she didn't want to ask but....  
  
"So.... why couldn't you sleep?" she blurted out.  
  
"Oh, um.... just a headache..." he answered. "Sorry for waking you."  
  
"It's alright, I wasn't asleep anyway..." she assured him, but something about his answer had a bit of falseness in it. (Rikku:Falseness??)  
  
He nodded, sipping his pepsi. He looked up to the ceiling, without taking his eyes off it. "Kagome, I-"  
  
"Why did you come here?" she interrupted, she really wanted to know why he had come to her....  
  
"Oh...I.." he started, still eyeing the ceiling. He sighed. "Okay...I lied to you about the headache thing.... I didn't really wanna tell you this, but..."  
  
So Kagome was right. She felt her mind cheer at the thought of getting to know InuYasha better...  
  
"I was thinking about you.... about the talk we had before and I wanted to..."  
  
"Confront me?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
Kagome blushed and noticed that he was blushing too.  
  
He took another sip of his drink, trying to avoid Kagome's eyes. But this time, Kagome couldn't blame him. "Well, it seemed strange that I would think about you like....that."  
  
"Like what?" she knew she was taking a risk to ask but couldn't help it.  
  
He turned his head and looked straight into her eyes.   
  
Kagome's eyes shimmered, she tried as hard as ever to keep a steady look.... something about the moment was....breakable.   
  
"Kagome, I-"  
  
"H-hai?" and without thinking she reached for his hand, and held it tightly. She blushed slightly again as she realized that his hand was in it's....place. Almost like it's home.... weird, ne?  
  
He looked down to their hands and blushed too. Finally looking up, Kagome met with his yellow and for the first time, caring eyes.  
  
He sighed. "Let's go for a walk..." he spoke, getting up from his seat and breaking the 'bond' of their hands.(Rikku: ??) "It'll be better if I tell you when we're alone..."  
  
She got up too, thinking for awhile. She looked out the window to a dark sky and looked back to InuYasha. "Now?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Alright then..." She needed the time to ACTUALLY get to know InuYasha....   
  
He grabbed her arm and barged out the door quickly, not even giving Kagome time to get a jacket.   
  
She shivered when they reached the outside. Her hair blew roughly as strong winds swept by. InuYasha just gave her a mere look and pulled her farther to the sidewalk.  
  
"W-where are we going?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"Don't worry, I just have to talk to you and show you something..." he replied.  
  
He finally let go of Kagome when it seemed he had realized Kagome wouldn't run back. They began to walk...together. "So, you still wanna know why?" he asked out of the bloom.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"W-why I was thinking about you... and what I was thinking about..."  
  
"Oh.. ok then."  
  
He sighed again. "Listen, it's been a long time since I felt this way and I was unsure when I felt it at first, I guess you can say I was afraid..."  
  
"Of what?" Kagome was puzzled.  
  
"Of the thought of falling in love..."  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"Kikyo was my first love... and at one point in my life I thought she would be my ONLY one.... until I met you. You seemed like an average school girl at first, and I didn't care much. But something about you made me what to tell you it all... about how I felt and about my past... It hurt me to see YOU hurt, though I didn't know why before. But now I understand it all..."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"That you're NOT an average school girl, and that your not Kikyo." He looked at her and chuckled. "I can face the fact that looking at you won't hurt me... and that I won't see Kikyo. Instead I'll seen a whole knew girl that has.... stolen my heart." His face reddened at the sentence and his eyes glistened.   
  
"H-honto?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Kagome eyes watered and tears had found their way to her cheeks.... she was happy... with him. He made her feel whole and now she knew he felt the same way.... but even if he did love her, a tint in his voice told her that he was still pretty much in love with Kikyo.... but he didn't know that. She turned away, but felt his eyes still watching her. "InuYasha....I have been doubting this for awhile, but now that I know that it's true... I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I-I've fallen in love with you too...." she spilled out. Kagome knew InuYasha was shocked just as much as she was a few seconds back, but she refused to look at his face. Tears were now pouring down her cheeks and she felt herself stop walking.  
  
InuYasha stopped too, Kagome's instincts told her that his eyes had found their way to something else.   
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
The first one to break it was Kagome.   
  
"I understand it all now.... all of it."  
  
She looked up to InuYasha and he nodded. They continued to walk again, but no one spoke a word.   
  
"What did you want to show me?" Kagome inquired.  
  
"I'm leading you to it right now." InuYasha chuckled. The arrogant tone had come back to his voice... and for once, Kagome was glad about that, because that was the voice he had when she first fell for him...  
  
After InuYasha glanced at his watch for the tenth time, he turned to look at Kagome and spoke. "What's your family like?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "One would say they were like everyone else.... but they would be dead wrong. My grandfather is obsessed with spirit shit and ritual stuff... it's funny at first but then gets annoying." she chuckled. "My mother is ALMOST always cheerful, but the the rest of the time, she wastes it screaming her head off at my brother and me... my brother... well he's an odd one too, he acts all grown up but in the inside he's the same little brat... but he always cares... for me, my mother and yes, even for my grandfather..."   
  
InuYasha smirked. "You got quite a family, Kag."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I thought you knew my mother though."  
  
"Nani?" InuYasha thought for a moment and laughed when he realized who Kagome was talking about. "The woman at the store?"  
  
Kagome nodded and the two of them laughed.  
  
"How's your family?" Kagome asked.  
  
InuYasha's smile left his face and Kagome knew she shouldn't have asked. "My mother and father seperated a long time ago..." he forced himself to say. "My father took my step-brother and I was left with my mother... she loved me very much and I felt the same way about her... but when I turned 14 she died, from heart failure, my father died too, a short while after my mother's death... and I haven't seen my brother- half-brother- since.... I live with one of my mother's good friends now... his name is Myouga."  
  
Kagome was stunned, he had lost everyone he loved.... and it seemed he hated his step-brother very much... InuYasha lived a cold, cold life...   
  
"But that's all the past..." he spoke silently.  
  
Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand once again. (Rikku: It seems she has a habit for that... heh-heh...) She looked him in the eyes. "I-I'm so sorry..." she spoke.  
  
He look down to her and shook his head. "It's not your fault..." he said. "Anyway... you haven't told me anything about your father..." It seemed he tried to rid his voice of the sadness but was unsucessful.  
  
"Oh.." Kagome spoke. "I haven't seen my father since I was a kid.... he left for a business trip and never came back. I don't know very much about him..."  
  
InuYasha didn't answer, they didn't speak for a long while, nor did they look at each other.  
  
Kagome had just started to get interested into the ground, until InuYasha finally spoke. "We're here...."  
  
Kagome looked up and was stunned once again. "I-It's beautiful..."  
  
Before them was a meadow, it was full of flowers, beautiful flowers of many colours.... beyond it was a forest.... the scene was rich. It was still dark out but that didn't matter, the beauty was still intensifying. A well stood in the middle of it (Rikku: Hee-hee^.^) and a lake shimmered from the corner of Kagome's eyes.   
  
She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and blushed. She looked up at its owner and, obviously, it was InuYasha. A smirk spread across his face like Souta and his eyes sparkled.   
  
"This-this is where I met Kikyo..."  
  
Kagome froze. The beauty of the meadow was no longer.... beautiful. His simple words had broken the moment and Kagome's world turned upside down. Why? When he had just confessed his feelings for her and when they were just starting to get to know he each, he brought up Kikyo. An unsuspecting hatred for her filled Kagome's mind... she didn't even know her, but she had already started to ruin her life....  
  
She pulled herself from InuYasha, anger rising through her system. He gave her a curious look and she couldn't help but think that he had only fallen for her because he had seen her as Kikyo, not Kagome.   
  
"Wh-why did you bring me here?" Kagome cried.  
  
"What's wrong, I thought you would like it..." said InuYasha.  
  
"I-I do... it's beautiful but..." Kagome paused and took the moment to re-direct her view so that she wasn't looking at InuYasha. "But... this is wrong. If you met Kikyo here, than this is NOT my place... you had just finished telling me you loved me, when the truth is now written all over you.... You don't love me for who I am..." she spoke silently. "You've mistaken me for Kikyo... I'm sorry." She turned on her heal, ready to run, but something held her back.  
  
InuYasha had grabbed her wrist. "D-don't go, I'm sorry, I didn't know... I-"  
  
Kagome pried herself from his grip and ran, without turning back.... leaving HIM.  
  
**********************  
  
Rikku: Another fight, ne? Oh well... Arigatou for all the reviews for chapter 10 and please review this, I hope you liked Outkast's "Hey ya" heh-heh, I love that song- not really, I dunno. *Shrugs*  
  
Dewa Mata and chapter 12 is being worked on right now!!   
  
x-Rikku-x  
  
P.S. My dance sucked!! T.T 


	12. Nothing Like a Date with Guess who?

Rikku: I don't have a clue about what I'm going to write about in this chapter.... maybe I'll make up something on the way- hopefully. Anyway, everyone knows what's happened so far, right? And in case you haven't then you know what to do.... and if you don't then you need serious help.   
  
I forgot to add that I've been having thoughts. Since this fic is slowly coming to an end, I've been thinking about writing a sequel.... please give me a few suggestions, and I might think further into this, arigatou!  
  
I do not own InuYasha  
  
Drumroll please.....  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 12: Nothing Like a Date with.... Guess who??  
  
Kagome laid on her bed sobbing and soaking up her pillow with all her tears. She hadn't slept all night, it was early morning and the sun was almost back from what seemed like a vacation.   
  
The only thought in her mind was if InuYasha meant it all. What he had said... could it have been all lies.... the love he had told her about, was it all just a fantasy or a bad dream... if it was then Kagome was waiting desperately for her alarm clock to sound and wake up from the whole mess...   
  
She felt herself daze off.... she wanted to disappear and end it all.... she couldn't handle it...   
  
Love.  
  
Hate.  
  
Lies.  
  
What did it all mean? And most importantly, what was it worth?   
  
'Him...'  
  
"What?" Kagome lifted her head from the pillow, her cheeks stained with tears. Her mind was telling her this, but her heart was telling her that. Which one was she to trust? Her mind told her that it was all one big lie, but her heart told her that he was worth it all....  
  
The sound of heart break was deafening, though only Kagome could hear it.   
  
'Wait... heart break??' she thought to herself. 'Why does that word have so much impact??'  
  
She felt her hand reach for the phone, she dialed the only number that came to mind.  
  
It started to ring.  
  
"Hello?" answered a cheerful, female voice.  
  
"Hello... Sango-chan?" Kagome said weakly. Her voice was shattered.   
  
"Kagome-chan? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, but I need you to come over..." her voice was now weakening with each word.  
  
"Um... ok sure. But are you sure you'll be fine?"  
  
"Ya... I-I'll be ok, but I need you to come, like right NOW."  
  
Kagome could almost hear Sango nod. "Ya, I'm on my way, see ya."  
  
"Ja.."  
  
She turned off her phone and placed it on the dresser. Slowly getting up, she made her first stop her closet. Hundredths of different outfits hung from clothes hangers. But Kagome was too upset to actually go through them all, she took out her school uniform, but paused before she put it on. She was having second thoughts.   
  
"Kagome honey." her mother called, barging into her room. "Get ready for school."  
  
"I-I'm not going to school today..." Kagome replied.  
  
"Wh-" but after eyeing Kagome's condition she nodded and left without another word.  
  
Kagome hung her uniform up in its usually spot and took out a different outfit: a white collared, sleeveless top and a denim (sp?) skirt.  
  
After locking her door, she slipped on the outfit (Rikku: No details for the perverted people. *Gives Miroku an accusing glare*)   
  
She sat down on the edge of her bed again and studied her room for a bit...  
  
Baby-blue walls, posters of her favourite anime/mangas, (e.g. NEON GENESIS EVANGELION!!!) and a tint of pink everywhere. At first glance, one would say it belonged to a cheerful and self-confident person, but then again, first impression can't always be right, ne?  
  
"Kagome-chan?" came a worried voice. Sango's worried voice to be correct.  
  
"Hai... I'm coming." Kagome unlocked her door and swung it open, dully.  
  
Sango eyed Kagome just like her mother did and sighed. "What now, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome turned to sit on her bed. "I-It's nothing... I'm not feeling well so I can't go to school... I-I was gonna ask you to get my homework..."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and sat next to Kagome. "Oh please, you think I'm stupid, don't ya?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Kagome-chan, we've been friends ever since we were toddlers, you think I won't know when there's something going on?"  
  
Kagome was the one to sigh this time. She gave Sango a stern look, "Nothing's going on..."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
Sango didn't respond, but her expression said everything.  
  
Kagome turned to look elsewhere. "Alright... you caught me, I'm lying."  
  
"So....? You mind telling me what's up?"  
  
"It's just.... Lately I've been struggling with my feelings because...the other day I had a little talk with... 'him'..."  
  
"InuYasha?" Sango's voice had gotten tense.  
  
"Hai.... I apologized to him about the party thing and all and.... I guess that talk had an effect on him..."  
  
"Like...?"  
  
"He came to see me last night and took me out on a walk-"  
  
Sango gasped. "How late?"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. "Around 2.... in the morning..."  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed. "Did he try anything?"  
  
Kagome jumped at the question. "C-course not!! Who do you take him for?"  
  
Sango didn't answer.  
  
Kagome calmed herself and continued talking. "H-he told me that he'd learn to see the real me... not Kikyo.."  
  
Her friend gave her a puzzling look and Kagome realized that she hadn't told her about Kikyo yet. "I'll explain later..." Sango nodded.  
  
"He told me th-that..." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"He told you he loved you, didn't he?" Sango inquired.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"And you told him you felt the same way?" It seemed Sango was the one telling the story now.  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"And he ruined the moment?"  
  
She nodded once more.  
  
Sango sighed. "Typical..."  
  
"But he didn't mean it!!" Kagome cried, but her voice weakened at that. "At least I think so.... h-he took me to see the place where he first met Kikyo- his dead ex. I stormed off thinking, that ya know.." Sango nodded again. "But before I left he said he never meant to offend me, but that little voice in the back of my head told me different..." 'Wait...' she thought. 'Why am I defending him?'  
  
Expecting comforting words from her friend, Kagome was surprised to see Sango get up and head for the door.   
  
"Listen, Kagome you've been thinking way too much about this guy, figure it out on your own."   
  
Kagome had hurled a pillow at Sango before she could leave but she quickly dodged it and left without another word. 'Well that was a lot of help...' Kagome thought sarcastically. She got up to retrieve her pillow, placing it in it's usual spot and slapped herself mentally. 'Damn it! Sango's too good, now I can't use that bet thing against her.... she saw right through me. But there's still Miroku... oh, he's no fun! He bruises like a prune!' (Rikku: I got that from 'Friends' and I do not own the show- just mentioning that to get on the safe side.)  
  
Sighing, Kagome grabbed her keys and left.  
  
*******  
  
She looked up to the sky as she wandered the streets; they seemed to be the best place for her to relax.... and it was the place where she met InuYasha. Kagome yelled in fustration, why was it that he was the only thing on her mind? Another battle with emotions- and Kagome was destined to lose.   
  
'What am I going to do?' she asked herself. 'I have no place to go and the last thing I want to- OOHH!!' Kagome silenced her negative thinking to window shop at a new anime/manga store. 'I wonder if I can get one with Rikku on it.....' (Rikku: I know, I'm loved!! *Stares at the unblinking crowd that formed around her* ^.^' Jokez, jokez, pure jokez- don't sue me!)  
  
********  
  
Kagome gave her watch a quick glance- 1pm. She struggled to hold up her heavy bags which were filled with anime merchandise and mangas she had bought. "I think I'll go home now..." she told herself. "I guess shopping really cleared my mind.... I feel much better!"   
  
But it was too soon to rejoice-  
  
"Kag baby!!"  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
Why her?  
  
And for like the-  
  
What?  
  
5th, 6th or 7th time?  
  
She sighed heavily and turned. "Konnichiwa, Kouga!" she said, with a fake cheerful expression that anyone could see through- well, 'anyone' didn't include Kouga...  
  
When he reached her, he shook his head in fake disapproval. "Skipping Kagome? Tsk, tsk." he smirked. "And I never thought you had the guts to-"  
  
"I'm not skipping..." she protested.   
  
He blinked twice. "Oh, then you're not feeling well?"  
  
Kagome frowned slightly. Something about his voice sounded like he... cared. Maybe his crush wasn't an average one... and Kagome was actually sorry she hadn't noticed it before. She almost felt... bad. "I-I didn't get enough sleep..." she lied... well, not really, after all she hadn't slept all night.   
  
He gave her a worried look. And Kagome couldn't help but blush slightly. "You gonna be ok?"  
  
She nodded, which put a smile back on the boy's face. She chuckled at the sight of it.   
  
"What?" he asked, stunned. "Is there something on my face?"  
  
"No, silly..." she chuckled again. "I'm just glad... to see you happy."  
  
He blushed at the comment and lowered his head. "Well um... Kagome, I was wondering...."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"S-since we're both not at school and er- single..."  
  
A puzzled look was placed on Kagome's face. 'Single?'  
  
"I thought that maybe we could er- ya know, hit the movies.... have lunch er- together..." Kagome could almost see his face burn up.  
  
"As in a date?"  
  
"H-hai..."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. 'Should I give him a chance?? He looks like he deserves it... but then I would be lying to InuYasha... my words were so clear to him... when I confessed my love, that is. But... I am still unsure about InuYasha's feelings for me, so.... therefore nothing has happened between us... nothing big, I mean... so it wouldn't hurt to...'  
  
"So...?" Kouga inquired, impatiently.  
  
"I accept." Kagome replied, without thinking twice.   
  
Kouga's face lightened up and it looked as if he had been happier than he had ever been, Kagome smiled at the thought.  
  
The boy grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her with him as he ran. Kagome almost tripped- Kouga was overwhelmed with joy.  
  
"-and we'll go watch a movie, er- a chick flick, if that's what you're into, I don't mind, and-"  
  
Kagome was hardly listening to his plans, but wouldn't dare to interrupt. She didn't want to ruin the boy's moment and maybe a date was the perfect cure for depression...   
  
"-and any restaurant of your choice-"  
  
Kagome sighed, it was going to be a long day.  
  
*******  
  
After enjoying the movie- yes, Kagome DID enjoy it- Kagome was brought to a small restaurant for lunch by her date- he chose after Kagome had refused to. She honestly didn't know any good places in her town, even though she grew up there but the restaurant Kouga chose was great.  
  
The two of them waited for their food to arrive after ordering, both completely silent. Kagome noticed that Kouga was staring intensely at her and couldn't help but blush. Their date was great so far, and Kagome even learned that behind that tough guy image was a sweet guy. They shared laughs, engaged into deep conversation and well- had a great time.   
  
But a thought arised at the moment that could have ruined the rest of her date...  
  
'If only it were InuYasha....'  
  
Kagome avoided Kouga's eyes, taking a drink from her water and holding back tears.   
  
'If only...'  
  
She wanted to tell that little voice to shut up, but couldn't because that was how she REALLY felt...  
  
'He will always be the only one for you.... face it....'  
  
Kagome looked up to Kouga. "Excuse me..." she said, Kouga nodded and she left for the washroom.  
  
Locking the door, she sulked quietly. She couldn't deal with it... it was the truth after all. But she didn't want to hurt Kouga's feelings. She brushed away her tears as she opened the door. 'Don't ruin it for him...' she told herself.  
  
When she sat down, Kouga gave her a worried look but she smiled to show that she was ok- which was completely untrue. The food came and they ate quietly, neither of them saying a word.   
  
After they finished, Kouga politely payed the bill. (Rikku: Aww... how sweet... *slaps herself* gotta keep in mind that this is an Inu&Kagome fic...) They left together and once again, entered the busy streets, it was only 4pm.   
  
Kouga attempted to hold Kagome's hand as they walked, but she pulled it away. He wasn't offended in the least.   
  
"How was it?" he asked, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The date.... did you enjoy yourself?"  
  
"Oh..." Kagome looked at him and smiled. "It was great!"  
  
It looked as if Kouga would have given himself a high-five- if he could, that is. "Great!! How about we do this again?"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously. "Well, er- I'm kinda off um... dating.." A frown had found it's way to Kouga's face. "Not because of you, though!" Kagome assured him, he smiled again. "I'm er- trying to get back on track with all my studying... but believe me, the date was great! I loved every second of it!!"   
  
Kouga grinned- a grin that sent chills down Kagome's spine. She turned to leave but he grabbed her shoulder.   
  
"What, no good-bye kiss?"  
  
Kagome froze, sweat dripping down her face. She turned slowly and looked at the er- desperate boy. She gulped as he pulled her toward him, he leaned in and Kagome shut her eyes. She waited for it to be over...  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
But nothing came... she opened one eye and saw Kouga smirking. He laughed.   
  
"Don't worry, I don't do that kinda stuff on first dates." he chuckled. "Well, ja!!"  
  
Kagome laughed nervously once more. "Ya, um... Ja ne!" she called to his retrieving back.  
  
She turned around, sweating worse than ever. "Phew... that was close...."   
  
But she couldn't help but smile... Kouga was sly, which was humourous- in a way. She honestly had fun with him, but she would be taking a risk to do it again....  
  
*********************  
  
Rikku: It's not that long, is it? Oh well, it was funny, right? RIGHT?? *Watches the frightened people nod* Heh-heh, well I'm glad you enjoyed it.... and even though Kouga and Kagome have their moments in this fic, don't worry- it's InuYasha and Kagome all the way!!! Hear that? *Glares at Kikyo* Sucker... *Evil grin*  
  
Well... that was- odd. Nevermind though, I wanna thank everyone that reviewed, there aren't much of them, but I'm thankful, considering that this is my first fic...  
  
Oh ya! And I'm thinking about using 'AN:' instead of always using 'Rikku:' whenever I er- interrupt this fic. Good idea, right? RIGHT? *The frightened people nod again* Heh-heh, I'm sooo good. 


	13. Can't Fight the Truth A New Love is Foun...

Rikku: I've been thinking about the whole A/N thing, and even though it's kinda dull to discuss this with everyone- since it has nothing to do with the fic- I just wanted to say that I'm gonna stick with 'Rikku' unless I find myself unsatisfied. And if you don't know what I'm talking about and feel that you are interested to know- thought I doubt anyone is- go back one chapter and read the author note at the very end..... like anyone cares. Oops! Did I type that? Oh well, I guess I'm just crazy about making this fic perfect... after all, it is my first fic and I'm not a really good author...  
  
Ok... well now that I got that outta my system I just want to say that I don't own InuYasha.  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 13: Can't Fight the Truth- A New Love is Found  
  
"Kagome-chan!? Earth to Kagome!!!"  
  
Kagome stood in the schoolyard with her friends, she smiled as one thought crossed her mind. Sango was trying to get Kagome's attention and Miroku- well he was attempting to get a hold on Sango's ass... as usual.   
  
Kagome knew her head was in the clouds and she was well aware that Sango was pissed, but she didn't care.... nothing could spoil the moment. She was still replaying her date with Kouga in her mind and she giggled at the thought of what InuYasha would do when he learned she actually went out with him....  
  
"What's so funny?" Sango asked, slapping Miroku's hand away.   
  
Kagome felt herself fall back to reality, sighing, she finally spoke. "Nothing... nothing you should know about, that is..." she grinned.  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed. "I don't get you.... the other day you were sulking and- MIROKU, STOP!-" she then slapped the 'lech' out cold. "and now you're all smiley faces and la la world-ish... is there something you should tell me?"  
  
Kagome studied Sango's look and then looked to Miroku, whom was unconcious. She shook her head. "I'll tell you some place more... private."  
  
Sango sighed and a puzzling look found its way to her face. "Kagome-chan, you are one weird girl...."   
  
The bell rang and all the students made their way inside- all except for the trio. Sango didn't budge, Miroku couldn't and Kagome just took a seat on the rough cement.   
  
"What do we do with him?" Sango asked pointing a finger at Miroku.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I dunno.... depends. Is he dead?"  
  
Sango bent over to study the boy, but just then his hand had found its way to her butt.  
  
Her brow twitched.  
  
Miroku opened one eye.  
  
The two of them studied each others expression for a moment.  
  
Sango made the first move.  
  
"PERVERT!" she shrieked slapping the boy out cold once again.   
  
Kagome sighed and checked the boy for a sign of life, keeping her ass out of reaching distance. Sometimes it seemed she was the only one in the group with a brain. "Well he's lucky he's still alive..." Kagome said when she heard his heavy breathing. "You wanna give him CPR just in case?" Kagome joked carelessly.  
  
Sango's fist soon made contact with Kagome's jaw. "Oww!!!" she cried.  
  
Sango laughed. "Don't mess with me Kag."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, rubbing her jaw. Sango had a hard punch.   
  
"So.... you still gonna tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
Sango blinked. "You forgot?"  
  
"Forgot what?"  
  
She sighed. "About InuYasha's past.... you still need to tell me."  
  
Kagome slapped her forehead. "Oh ya, you sure you still wanna know?"  
  
"Course I do."  
  
"Shouldn't Miroku hear?"  
  
"I'll tell him later, besides you might forget again."  
  
"Alright then..."  
  
*********  
  
After telling Sango everything, the two of them dragged the unconcious Miroku with them as they roamed the halls.   
  
"Oh..." Sango muttered.   
  
"But I'm fine now.... I think." Kagome assured her friend.  
  
"Kagome I-"  
  
"No need to apologize, I can't blame you for hating the guy..."  
  
"I don't hate him, I just don't-"  
  
"Approve?"  
  
"Ya..."  
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
"So...." Sango was first to break the silence.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Can you tell me now why you are so happy?"  
  
Kagome chuckled. "Fine."  
  
Sango cheered, a smile forming on her face. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she shrieked like a child.  
  
Kagome giggled. "Ok... you'll never guess who I ran into the other day..."  
  
"Who? Houjo?"  
  
"Iie! Not him!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kouga..."  
  
"And you're happy about that?"  
  
"Ya kinda... well you see..."  
  
And Kagome continued talking to Sango about the date with Kouga, minding her strange expressions. The day was going fine.... and Sango didn't seem to care about her 'thing' with Kouga... it was almost as if she... approved. Kagome smiled as she realized that Sango was sometimes like a mother to her.... an insane one that is...not that Kagome didn't already have a crazy mother though. Nothing seemed wrong with the moment as Sango told Kagome about a new dress she found and other girl stuff, everything was great.... except for the fact that Miroku was still unconcious.   
  
********  
  
Detention.  
  
How boring...  
  
Maybe Kagome was wrong about the whole 'happy moment' thing...  
  
A detention was still able to ruin it...  
  
Kagome sighed as she watched the class' clock tick slowly. She and Sango had gotten so caught up with their conversations that they came to class 2 hours late! Miroku was just in trouble because he was accused for er- sleeping in class. The poor guy didn't come back to life until the lunch bell rang.   
  
Sango tapped her desk with a pen as Miroku mumbled curse words to himself quietly. Kagome didn't re-direct her stare from the clock. '12:30??? It's only been half an hour?' she thought, as her stomach grumbled. Their teacher- Mr. Takeuchi- was cruel enough to give them an hour long detention which cut through lunch! The nerve!   
  
Of course, what really bored Kagome was the fact that detentions at their school meant no talking, no passing notes, no working on anything that isn't school work and no eating....  
  
Kagome sighed again, but a grin spread across her face when she realized that the rule book didn't say anything about sleeping... She buried her face in her arms and slowly drifted off to sleep...  
  
********  
  
"Kagome-chan, Kagome, wake up!"  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Kagome felt someone shaking her, it was Sango and she was whispering something in her ear. Kagome lifted her head from her arms, rubbed her eyes and stared blankly at her friends who were beside her. She then gave the clock a glance, she had been asleep for only 15 minutes. "What's wrong?"  
  
Miroku chuckled. "Nothing, look the teacher's asleep." He turned his head as Kagome did too to look at their snoring teacher. The three of them laughed quietly.  
  
"So, now we can skip this detention and come back before the bell." Sango smirked.  
  
"Is this gonna work?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku grinned. "Don't worry, we'll act as if we were in the classroom the whole time, Mr. Takeuchi will never know."  
  
"Ok then..." Kagome sighed once again.  
  
The three crept out quietly and left without the teacher's knowing. Miroku going one way and Kagome and Sango went the opposite direction.   
  
"Where do you think Miroku's going?" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"I have no idea.." Sango replied without a care.  
  
Kagome studied Sango's expression for a minute, she looked sad. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Hmn? Oh ya, course..."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "It was sorta obvious..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you ever think about him in that way?"  
  
"Who? And what way?"  
  
"Miroku..."  
  
Sango blushed. "Wh-why would I care about... him??"  
  
"Because... you two have had your differences, but you still never left him when you had the chance.... could it mean-"  
  
"It's called a friendship."  
  
Kagome sighed. That wasn't what she meant. But Sango wouldn't understand... "Nevermind, I'll just drop it."  
  
"Good."  
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome asked, this time she was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Dunno, I don't have a watch on me."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome began to watch her feet as they walked while Sango explained their plans, Kagome didn't really care to know....  
  
~!~THUD~!~  
  
Kagome fell to the floor abruptly, with her eyes shut, she didn't want to know who she had just bumped into. She could hear Sango scrambling to her side.  
  
"Daijobu ka?" she asked.  
  
"Daijobu..." Kagome replied.  
  
"Watch where you're going." said a familiar voice.  
  
Kagome looked up and froze, she could almost feel the anger rising in Sango's body beside her.  
  
"I-InuYasha..." she whispered.  
  
He looked at her as if she was an insect, as if he had never seen her before....  
  
Sango stood up, her face red from anger... she was about to burst.   
  
But Kagome slowly stood up, placing a hand on Sango's shoulder, signaling her to just let it go. Sango gave her a concerned look, but Kagome placed a fake smile on her face, she knew Sango had seen through it though...  
  
Sango left ahead of Kagome, leaving her time with InuYasha.... but Kagome decided not to use it. She bowed to InuYasha and apologized. "Gomen nasai..."  
  
"Just stay away from me next time." he answered rudely.  
  
Kagome nodded and left, knowing that there wasn't more to say. Tears trickled down her face as Sango looked back. Kagome put on her oh-so-familiar fake smile on again, but Sango stayed put, waiting for Kagome to reach her.   
  
"Are you gonna be alright?" she asked when Kagome approached her.   
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Anything you need?"  
  
Kagome looked at her friend. "Let's just stop at the washroom..."  
  
Sango was the one to nod this time.   
  
The two entered the washroom, without a word.   
  
Sango sighed. "How could you even care for someone like.... him?"  
  
But Kagome began to sulk at that. She didn't know the answer herself. It seemed the only way he could conceal his sadness was with that tough guy image.... she wanted to slap herself for ever thinking something could ever happened between them. He only cared for himself and.... Kikyo. What was she to him compared to Kikyo? A replacement? A second choice? No... she couldn't bare to think that. He even told her that he found 'Kagome' in her, not 'Kikyo'... but at one point, didn't she think of that as a lie? She wanted to be held by him so much that it hurt.... her feelings hurt. She didn't know what to trust.... she wanted to believe he loved her, but what does 'I love you' mean when there aren't any feelings behind it? So many use the phrase, but none of them realized just how precious it is to say it, they never knew the truth behind those words....   
  
Sango placed a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't cry..."  
  
"H-how can I stop? Y-you don't understand... you never will!!" Kagome roared, but soon regretted that. She looked at Sango's sad expression and felt herself break down. "Gomen Sango, I'm just so flustered, I didn't mean to take it out on you.."  
  
Sango smiled. "D-don't worry..." she assured Kagome, but a tint of sadness in her voice could be easily heard.   
  
"I-I'm the one that doesn't understand.... h-how did I fall in love with him? He's a jerk, he's arrogant, he doesn't care about anyone but himself, h-he broke my heart, but why? Why do I still care?"  
  
"Because... you can't help it. No matter how many times you fight those feelings, you'll always be in love with him... always, and there's nothing I nor anyone else can do... live with it, Kagome.... you're finally in love."  
  
Kagome was stunned, she didn't expect Sango to say something like THAT. She was right though, the only thing she could do was face the truth....  
  
**~**~**  
  
Kagome ran down the halls with Sango's last words still echoing through her mind...  
  
'... you can't help it.'  
  
'you'll always be in love with him...'  
  
'live with it, Kagome....'  
  
'.... you're finally in love.'  
  
Kagome's tears trickled down her cheeks as she ran towards....him. She didn't care about missing the rest of class... she just wanted to find him.   
  
She knew he'd be there, just like he was there before....  
  
The 100-year-old tree...  
  
And she was right, after she barged out of the school, into the schoolyard she found him there. She smiled as she repeated the truth in her mind for about the hundredth time... 'I-I love him...'  
  
Slowly, she walked toward him. She knew he probably wouldn't want to talk to her, but she wasn't gonna go without having her say.   
  
"I-InuYasha..." she spoke, when she reached him.  
  
He looked up from what seemed to be a book. "Oh... it's you, what do ya want?"  
  
She sighed. "I wanted to tell you that..."  
  
"Spill it out, woman."  
  
She took a few steps closer to him, as he got up.   
  
For a moment they just looked at one another.  
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
"Ye-" he began.   
  
But he didn't have a chance to finish his say when Kagome rushed into his arms... she felt like she belonged there...  
  
"InuYasha, I'm sorry! Gomen! I never meant to hurt you... you never lied when you told me you loved me... I now know that there were feelings behind your words, for me... not Kikyo. And I'm sorry I doubted it... you meant every word and now I know.... I love you too. From the bottom of my heart.... with every breath I take... it's the truth, and I can't fight it...."  
  
"K-Kagome..." he spoke softly.   
  
She sulked even more... her tears soaking up his red shirt. "Gomen..."  
  
"No... I should be sorry, clearly I brought you to the wrong place the other night. Listen... I only brought you there because I thought that just like I started my life with Kikyo there... I could start over, with YOU there... I thought that-"  
  
"Say no more... I understand." she chuckled and looked up at HER handsome mystery boy. "I understand..."  
  
"I did love Kikyo... and I thought you'd be like her when we first met, but now I'm relieved to know that you're not. Kikyo wanted me to be someone else, she wanted to change me, but I let that slip, considering that I loved her... but you, you've accepted me for who I am, and that's all that matters... You're not Kikyo... you're better."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened at the comment. 'Better?' she thought.   
  
Kagome slowly pulled herself away. InuYasha walked away leaving Kagome there. But he suddenly stopped and turned his head, a wide grin on his face. He chuckled. "You coming?"  
  
Kagome nodded and ran to his side. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To class you baka."  
  
Kagome giggled. "I almost forgot.... so where do we take off from here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well now that we've finally settled down, what do we do?"  
  
InuYasha shrugged. "I dunno... date?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Maybe..." 'Eep!' she squeeled in her mind. 'What do I tell Kouga?' a worried expression plastered on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Oh, nothing...." Kagome thought for a minute. "InuYasha..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What did you mean when you said Kikyo tried to change you?"  
  
InuYasha had (for the first time) a frightened look on his face. "You sure you wanna know?"  
  
Kagome nodded cheerfully.  
  
He sighed, and gave Kagome a stern look. "Promise not to laugh?"  
  
Kagome grinned at the thought. 'Must be really funny then...' she thought. "Ok, I won't laugh." she replied.  
  
InuYasha slowly took his cap off (Rikku: Did I forget to mention he had one on? Oops!) and sighed once again.  
  
"Happy?" he asked.  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
Kagome burst into laughter, almost falling to the ground, she clutched her stomach as she gave his head another glance.  
  
There,  
  
on his head,  
  
were the cutest pair of white dog ears that matched his hair perfectly.  
  
He glared daggers at Kagome but still, she didn't stop laughing. The sight of the tough-guy-InuYasha with 'doggy' ears thrilled Kagome, she couldn't surpress the laughing and finally collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Gomen...*giggle* Inu- HAHAHAHAHA... Yasha... I *giggle* couldn't help... *gasp*.... myself!" she struggled to talk as she continued to laugh, harder than she had ever done before.  
  
He rolled his eyes and walked by Kagome, whom was on the ground, looking like an idiot as she laughed her head off. He was mumbling but Kagome couldn't hear what he was saying.  
  
"I guess you don't mind if I just leave without you then." he spoke.   
  
This caused Kagome to stop laughing completely and get up. She dusted her clothes and yelled to InuYasha's retrieving back. "Chotto! I didn't mean it!"  
  
He turned back like before, but this time laughed. "You can't get enough of me, huh?"  
  
Kagome blushed furiously. "Iie..."  
  
"Don't kid yourself.."  
  
Kagome's blush left her face and was replaced by a down right cold look. She walked slowly to InuYasha. "Keep dreaming loverboy... that is, until I knock you out cold. You might wanna savour those thoughts."  
  
He chuckled and unexpectly wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist pulling her closer to him. "The last thing I want this to be is a dream." he spoke, suddenly going serious.   
  
Kagome felt herself snuggle against him. "What was with the ears, though?"  
  
"Kikyo had this weird obsession with them, ever since she found these ears she forced me to wear them ALL the time... I sorta got use to it though."  
  
"But, she's gone now... why don't you just take them off?"  
  
"I'm paying respect to the dead, you got a problem with that?"  
  
"Iie... it's just they look so ridiculous! But still..." she put on a thoughtful look. "they're soo kawaii!"  
  
He blushed, but then sighed. "Maybe it's about time I take them off though... they ARE annoying me..."  
  
"Fine, whatever you choose to do... but you still gotta wear them on special occasions though, they're just soo adorable!" she then spotted InuYasha's glare. "For me?"  
  
He sighed again. "Fine.... ONLY for you, though..."  
  
They both blushed at the comment.  
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
"Kagome..." he spoke.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I have some news for you..."  
  
***************************  
  
Rikku: Hee-hee, so fluffly, eh? Well I'm gonna keep you in a little suspense and you'll have to wait until the next chapter for the exciting news!  
  
I should mention this, before I forget. Now that InuYasha and Kagome have finally settled in together, the rest of this fic will mostly be all fun and games and maybe some important stuff here and there, ok? *Nods* Ok!  
  
So... anyway, thanks for reading, I won't keep you in suspense very long since I'm gonna start on the next chapter as soon as possible. One more thing to say, PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Oh ya, and dewa mata!!  
  
x-Rikku-x 


	14. The Shocking News and Some Fun with Frie...

Rikku: Ohayou minna! Or konbanwa or konnichiwa or oyasumi... ^.^' depends on what time you're reading this. Anyway, now that Inu & Kag are finally together, I was thinking about ending this fic, but I soon realized that there's still more I haven't done.  
  
So now, with the exciting news, (heh-heh, keep on reading if you wanna know what it is!) a whole new 'journey' has begun for InuYasha, Kagome and the others- meaning they're in for a whole lot of fun and games and more surprises! Almost like a reality show, eh?   
  
I might continue this until I'm near the end of this fic, but of course important stuff that might effect the fic will be included into these 'fun chapters'.   
  
So.... enjoy!  
  
I do not own InuYasha- I only have the privalege to write this fic, collect merchandise and all the other stuff an Inu fan does. Anyway, enough with my life story....  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 14: The Shocking News and Some Fun with Friends  
  
~*~Where we last took off from....~*~  
  
....."I almost forgot.... so where do we take off from here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well now that we've finally settled down, what do we do?"  
  
"Kagome..." he spoke.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I have some news for you..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Rikku: Not the best of a re-caps, eh? Lol, gomen but I tried!)  
  
Kagome looked intensely into the boy's eyes. "News?"  
  
"Hai...." he responded, a tint of uncertainty could be heard in his voice. "I don't think you might expect this... nor like it."  
  
Kagome brows furrowed. "Go on..."  
  
He took a deep breath. "My brother- half, that is.... has just struck gold- his business is going extremely successful, I mean...."  
  
"I thought you said you don't know him very well."  
  
"I don't... well I didn't. He's been calling me lately, bragging about how rich he's getting and how lucky he is and how lucky I'm NOT."  
  
'Is he actually THAT cruel?' Kagome thought to herself, a worried expression plastered on her face.  
  
InuYasha had noticed. "Well, he didn't exactly say that.... he just made it obvious that he was trying to get on my nerves, you know, get me jealous and all..." he chuckled. "The thing is, I'm not even envious."  
  
"You're not?" Kagome thought that InuYasha could be kind, but no one she knew wouldn't envy a sibling that just went rich and rubbed it in as awful as it seemed InuYasha's brother did.  
  
He shook his head. "Iie, I have all that I need beside me." he looked down to Kagome and smiled. She blushed, he was one heck of a smooth talker.   
  
He chuckled again. "Honestly, I do.... plus the fact that being rich would just get to your head, I've learned that from a someone I knew- actually someone my brother knew, he had just told me about this loser yesterday."  
  
"Who?"  
  
InuYasha smirked. "His name is Jaken he once worked for my brother, but after winning the lottery, he ditched the company. Funny thing is, he blew off all the money in like a week, came back to my bro, begging for him to take him back.... and even as cruel as my brother is, he did take the sleezeball back. But only a few people are THAT fortunate."  
  
Kagome laughed. "But I don't think you'd turn out like that."  
  
"True, but I wouldn't give up anything I already have for money, I'm happy with where I am, who I am and who I'm with."  
  
Kagome felt herself snuggle closer. The two were no longer walking. (Rikku: Did I forget to mention they were? Oops, heh-heh ^.^') InuYasha was so sweet, for him to say something like THAT made her feel safe with him- as if he'd never leave her for something as valuable as being rich.   
  
"What kind of business does your brother have?" Kagome asked.   
  
InuYasha shrugged. "He's the president of a...a.... clothing line? I dunno..."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Sugoi..."  
  
"But it doesn't seem all that glamourous.... even though that rich snob has been acting like it's everything he wanted, it's just that- an act. Something about his voice, he sounds so... stressed."  
  
"What's the name of his clothing line?" Kagome asked, anxiously. She was so excited to learn about InuYasha's sibling, even though she knew she was totally disregarding what InuYasha's had to say.   
  
InuYasha chuckled. "You like fashion, don't ya?" he asked, Kagome nodded and he chuckled again. "I think it's something like... Purachina. Inc.... (Platinum)"  
  
Kagome was just about ready to shriek with joy, but she didn't want to attract any attention. "Purachina. Inc!!?" she squeeled. "Oh Kami-sama! Purachina. Inc!! That's like the biggest clothing line EVER! And everyone is wearing their clothes now!!" but Kagome's face fell. "Unfortunately for me, I could only get my hands on a sweater from Purachina- only one! Damn their clothes are soo pricey!!"   
  
InuYasha laughed. "Is that all you care about?"  
  
"Iie, I care about you too."  
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
"So..." InuYasha began. "Back to the news..."  
  
"Right!" Kagome said, snapping out of her shocked state. "Mind explaining?"  
  
"Iie, not at all. You see my brother- Sesshomaru- had asked me to visit him in Kyoto so we can catch up on what we 'missed'... though I don't really care..."  
  
"Tokyo to Kyoto?? (Rikku: Forgot to say that they lived in Tokyo heh-heh, I'm so forgetful!) When are you going? How long are you staying?" Kagome was just filled with questions.  
  
"I'm not planning on going..."  
  
"Nani!!? But Kyoto is like filled with all the coolest anime stuff and you'll get to finally meet your brother- he's like a long-lost-sibling, right? RIGHT?"   
  
InuYasha smirked. "I don't care about Sesshomaru THAT much, I wasn't even sure I cared before anyway. But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I will go if..."  
  
"If?"  
  
"If you come with me."  
  
"N-nani?? Me? Go with you? Kyoto? Purachina. Inc??" Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
InuYasha chuckled... again. "Hai, so... will you come with me? Who knows... maybe Sesshomaru might throw in some of his ever-so-famous clothes for ya, and it's only for a few weeks."  
  
Kagome plunged herself toward InuYasha, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hai! Hai, I'll go with you!! Oh I can't wait!!" she was so excited, not JUST because of meeting the president of Purachina. Inc, but also because of the fact of travelling with InuYasha to one of Japan's most well-know cities! -Not that Tokyo wasn't good enough, but she lived there all her life, leaving for awhile wouldn't hurt...  
  
When Kagome released herself, she found a stunned InuYasha, his face had heated up too. She chuckled.   
  
"Then... we'll leave this friday." he said after the blush had disappeared. "Tell me what your folks say, ok? But don't worry if they say no, I can be very persuasive..." he said with a sly grin.   
  
Kagome smiled, but that soon faded when the bell rang. "Holy shit! We missed the rest of school!!" she slapped her forehead. "Oh Kami-sama... my mom is gonna kill me when she figures out..."  
  
But InuYasha merely shrugged. "Wasn't it worth it though?" he watched as Kagome smiled and nodded. "Well..." he turned to leave. "Don't forget to ask, ja!"  
  
"Chotto!" Kagome cried. InuYasha turned back. She ran toward him. "Arigatou!!" she chirped, giving InuYasha a small peck. Kagome left him blushing furiously and made her way home, anxious to tell her family about the news.  
  
*********  
  
"IIE! Absolutely not!! You CANNOT go!" hollered an angry old man.   
  
Kagome tried as hard as ever to surpress the anger rising in her. She had just finished telling her family all about 'the news' and instead of successfully achieving a cheerful response like, 'sure you can go, of course,' she received an angry old geaser (Rikku: *snickers* I haven't used that word in awhile...) and a frightened brother, cowarding in the corner of the room. Thankfully, her mother was calmly seated on a couching sighing every now and then.  
  
"And why not!!?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Because I will absolutely refuse to let you leave for Kyoto alone with a boy that isn't Houjo!"  
  
Kagome groaned. 'Not this again...' she thought. "Granpa." she said calmly. "Is that what this is all about? Is it because I don't like Houjo the way you want me to?"  
  
"I-iie.... it's not that I-I just don't a-approve.." he stammered.  
  
"Don't lie..."  
  
"OKAY! OKAY! HAI, THIS IS BECAUSE YOU AREN'T GOING WITH HOUJO, BUT..." he unexpectedly lowered his voice. "but it is still wrong for me to let a 15-"  
  
"16."  
  
He nodded. "16-year-old girl to travel to Kyoto, with no family member what so ever, and with a boy I haven't even met..."  
  
"But I think I'm old enough, and it's only for a few weeks and..." Kagome lowered her head. "And you can trust this boy because.... he cares for me... and I... I DON'T LIKE HOUJO, I LIKE INUYASHA!!!!" she hollered, all her anger had accidently slipped out of her.  
  
Her grandfather just stood there, stunned. Her mother slowly got up, a smile plastered on her face.   
  
"InuYasha?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"H-hai..." Kagome stuttered.   
  
"Okay then." she said.  
  
" 'Okay then' what!!?" Kagome and her grandfather unisoned.  
  
"Okay, Kagome. You may go on this little trip."  
  
Kagome leaped for joy, a cheerful smile on her face, all the anger she felt before had vanished. Her grandfather merely gave his daughter and granddaughter a cold, COLD glare but left quickly, it seemed he wasn't in the mood for another quarrel, after all, he was still trying to get over the other incident. Souta scrambled away immediately, a sigh of relief could be heard from him.   
  
"Arigatou okaasan, I knew you'd side with me!!" Kagome cheered.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to..." her mother stated. Kagome blinked and her mother chuckled. "But that InuYasha boy.... I trust him, tell me.... do you have a relationship with him??"   
  
Kagome blushed. "Well... sorta."  
  
"How interesting...." and with that, her mother left Kagome completely confused.  
  
********  
  
Kagome cheerfully plopped down on her bed, a phone in her right hand and a half-eaten chocolate bar in her left one. She rapidly dialed in Sango's number and after greeting her she linked Miroku. The three hadn't done a 3-way in awhile and with 'the news', Kagome was sure that it would be worth it.   
  
"Moshi moshi." Miroku answered.  
  
"Konbanwa!!" Kagome chirped.  
  
"What's up with you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh a 3-way! What joy! We haven't done this in awhile, ne?" said Miroku.  
  
"I am aware of that." Kagome stated. "Anyway, I wanted to do this because-"  
  
"You never told me why you are so cheeful." Sango interrupted.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot about that..." Kagome looked down to her chocolate. "I think I'm high on chocolate and there's another reason, you see-"  
  
"Oh really?" Miroku asked stupidly.  
  
Kagome twitched. She hated being interrupted. "Hai, really...." she answered coldly. It seemed that was enough to shut the two up since they didn't say another word. "So back to my story-"  
  
"Story?" Sango asked. Maybe they weren't done with all the interrupting.  
  
"HAI! MY STORY, NOW LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD!!!!" Kagome hollered. The two were silenced. Kagome took a deep breath. "Sango.... you were right about what you said in the washroom- about my true feelings for Inu..." she explained when Miroku made a questioning sound.   
  
"So you confronted him?" Miroku inquired.  
  
"Hai, I did."  
  
"Oh.." Sango said flatly. She was upset. Even though she was the one that told Kagome that she was really in love with InuYasha, she completely disliked him. When the two had first met, their greeting was a small argument.... wait scratch out 'small', 'frightening' is more like it.  
  
"How did he react?" Miroku asked, clearly interested.  
  
"He... was happy..." Kagome answered.   
  
"I see..." said Sango.  
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
"But that's not all..." Kagome said, breaking the silence.   
  
Miroku snickered, he loved gossip.  
  
"Are you two an item then?" Sango inquired.   
  
"I guess... we sorta... settled down..." Kagome replied, taking a bite from her chocolate.  
  
"Congrats!" Miroku cheered.  
  
"Ya... er- congratulations..." Sango said, dully.   
  
Kagome couldn't help but feel bad knowing that Sango wouldn't support her and InuYasha's relationship at all. "A-arigatou guys, but that's not the only thing I have to say... you see, after InuYasha and I had that little talk he told me about something else..."  
  
"Oh?" Miroku said.  
  
"He's going to Kyoto to meet his half-brother after so many years and er- he wants me to go with him..."  
  
"NANI??" her two friends unisoned.  
  
"Ya, um..." Kagome began, only to be interrupted by a thousand questions and comments.  
  
"Do your parents know?"  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"When are you going?"  
  
"How long are you staying?"  
  
"Are you even gonna go?"  
  
"Just you two?"  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, only you, Kagome, would try something like that..."  
  
"Are you sure you can trust him?"  
  
"Ha! I bet your gramps went crazy...."  
  
"Ya, I'd love to see his reaction..."  
  
"Souta was scared, right? RIGHT?"  
  
"Ok guys!!" Kagome hollered, stopping all the madness. "Calm down... I don't know all the details, all Inu said was that we're leaving friday, staying for a few weeks and ya, it's just us two. My mother said 'hai' and I guess my gramps couldn't argue with her... so I'm going, for SURE."  
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
"Kagome..." Sango spoke.  
  
"I know, you don't approve, right?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Actually.... I do. I understand you now. If you like him THAT much then go for it..." Sango responded, shocking Kagome.  
  
"Sango...." Kagome felt guilty for doubting her.... friend. Sango cared.... she really did, and THAT'S a true friend.  
  
"Kagome?" Miroku said snapping her out of her absent state.  
  
"Hai?" she answered.   
  
"Who are you going with, again?"  
  
Kagome fell on her face and she swore she heard Sango fall too. 'How stupid can he get?' Kagome wondered. She sighed as she got up, brushing the dust off her clothes. "InuYasha... I'm going with InuYasha." she answered flatly.  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"But that's not the best part..." Kagome stated, finishing her bar.  
  
"Nani?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You mean what you just said was supposed to be good?" Sango joked.   
  
"Ha-ha, very funny." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Sango giggled a little and Miroku chuckled. (Rikku: Aww.. so kawaii. *Looks over to editors and they shake their heads* Huh? What do you mean that doesn't count as a moment?? Drat...)  
  
"Anyway, the best part is..."  
  
"Is?" Miroku and Sango unisoned.  
  
"Is..."  
  
"Is?"  
  
"Is...-"  
  
"OKAY, YOU CAN STOP ALREADY!!" The two shouted.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Okay, it's just that.....InuYasha's brother.... Sesshomaru, I think that's his name. Anyway, He just went rich since.... since, he's the proud president of.... Purachina. Inc."  
  
..:::Silence:::.. (Rikku: Again!?)  
  
"You're joking..." Sango finally spoke.  
  
"Ha-ha, that's very funny, Kagome. Jokes over, quit kidding around." Miroku jeered, though his voice made it clear that he wasn't so sure.  
  
"I'm not lying, I swear. Sesshomaru is the president of Purachina. Inc, Japan's favourite clothing line, believe me."  
  
"Oh-" Sango started.  
  
"Kami-" Miroku continued.  
  
"SAMA!!!" they shouted together. (Rikku: Hmm.... together? Heh-heh *snickers*)  
  
"Holy shit! Kag-chan, that's so awesome!!" Sango cheered. She loved Purachina's clothes and she was also the proud owner of so many outfits from them.  
  
"Kag... I can't belive it... I-I..." Miroku stammered. You see, he always dreamed of working for Purachina. Inc since their company was most adored by girls, see the connection?  
  
Kagome smiled.   
  
"Can we go with you!!?" her two friends unisoned.  
  
Kagome blinked, she didn't expect that and her smile faded. "I... I dunno..."  
  
"Onegai!! Please let us!" Sango begged.  
  
"We'll behave!!" Miroku obviously lied.  
  
"It's up to InuYasha..." Kagome replied. "But..." she felt sorta guilty, leaving her friends in their boring neighbourhood as she left for Kyoto to meet Purachina. Inc's president. "But... I'll ask for you guys."  
  
She could almost hear the two smile, they were obviously overwhelmed with joy and she felt happy knowing that they were.  
  
InuYasha HAD to say 'yes'.  
  
********  
  
"No!!! Kagome, IIE!!!" InuYasha shouted as he and Kagome stood in the middle of the schoolyard, drawing attention.   
  
"Onegai!" she pleaded. She had asked if her friends, Miroku and Sango, could go to Kyoto with her and InuYasha, just like she said she would, but InuYasha was too stubborn to let the two 'ruin' the trip. 'Not again...' she thought. It was turning out to be exactly like the little chat she had with her grandfather about the trip.  
  
"Kagome, this was supposed to bring us closer... my brother is already gonna be a handful." he answered.  
  
"Don't worry! It will bring us closer!" she replied, grinning slightly as a thought appeared in her mind. "In order to get through to me, you gotta know my BEST friends well!" -Sweet talking was her specialty.  
  
"Kagome... no!!" he whined.  
  
"Onegai?" she asked sweetly, leaning closer toward him. A blush formed on his face and Kagome's grin grew wider, but she quickly hid it. "For me?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"C'mon, they're not gonna be sticking around us all the time..." she said fiddling with his hair.   
  
"I-I.." he stuttered.   
  
"Onegai??" she repeated.  
  
He sighed. "Fine..." he said stubbornly.  
  
"Yay!" Kagome cried, bringing InuYasha into a hug just like the other day. "Doumo.... honey." she said slyly.  
  
He sighed again. "Kagome, you really know how to sweet talk a guy, don't ya?" he asked, finally realizing what she had done.  
  
"Hai!" she squeeled.  
  
He kissed her forehead and chuckled. "Kagome, you are a real oddball, ne?"  
  
"Call me whatever you want to, Inu-KUN..."  
  
He laughed and slowly released Kagome's hold. "I'm guessing your folks said 'yes' then?"  
  
"Hai.... but my grandpa put up a good fight, thank Kami-sama my mother sided with me."  
  
"Well remember to pack then, we're leaving in... 3 days."  
  
"Alright." Kagome said, turning to walk away when the bell sounded- school had began. "Ja!"  
  
"Ja!" InuYasha called back, smirking.  
  
**************************  
  
Rikku: Pretty good, ne? I think I actually did ok on this chapter!! I hope everyone understands the 'fun chapters' now. A 'journey' is starting to form! Heh-heh. Plus more moments and surprises! Stick with me through this, ok?   
  
Tell me your thoughts about these 'fun chapters' with reviews, onegai! *Puts on cute chibi face* XD  
  
Btw, (by the way) 'Purachina' means 'Platinum', I think I already mentioned that but, oh well.   
  
Dewa Mata  
  
x-Rikku-x  
  
P.S. I don't actually have editors, I just added them for fun. XP 


	15. A Road Trip and a Little Insanity

Rikku: Hee-hee, I'm glad you all like the 'fun chapters' idea! Lol, and hai, jifu, the ears ARE removable and btw, they are off his Inu's head already. ^.^ Arigatou to I-Like-Sesshomaru for reviewing so much and for the extra boost in confidence, I'm suprised to know you enjoyed all those chapters I wrote! Please enjoy this one as well!  
  
I do not own InuYasha- *snickers* but I will soon.... Did I type that? Heh-heh *laughs nervously*  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 15: A Road Trip and a Little Insanity  
  
"You ready Kagome?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Hai!" she replied. InuYasha, Miroku and Sango had gathered at her house; it was the day of the trip and they were ready to leave. They had all waited anxiously for Kagome to finish packing in her kitchen and were relieved to see her come down with all her stuff. But just as InuYasha grabbed his and Kagome's bags, her family walked in unexpectedly to bid them farewell. All four of them groaned.  
  
"Take care of yourself!" Kagome's mother said, giving her a quick hug.  
  
"I will." Kagome replied.  
  
"Bring me something back, ok Kagome-neesan?" Souta demanded.   
  
Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair. "Sure."  
  
She appraoched her grandfather, offering a handshake. Instead, he turned to InuYasha and glared, the boy jumped back. "You there!" her grandfather warned. "Take care of the girls and.." he turned to Miroku. "Don't try anything funny."  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" Miroku joked, sending Sango into a giggle fit.  
  
"Don't worry about me or the girls, it's Miroku that needs the baby-sitting." InuYasha smirked. Miroku fumed, causing Sango to laugh harder. InuYasha winked at Kagome and she chuckled.  
  
"Aww... so kawaii!" her mother cheered.  
  
"Kagome has a boyfriend! Kagome has a boyfriend! Kagome has a boyfriend!" Souta chanted.  
  
Her grandpa twitched, made his way to InuYasha and pointed an accusing finger at the boy. "I'm warning you.... if anything should get out of hand....-"  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Higurashi!" Sango assured him, after all her laughing. She wiped her eyes, "We know what we're doing."  
  
"Which reminds me.." Miroku spoke. "We best be on our way now."  
  
After Kagome waved good-bye to her family, she made her way out the door that InuYasha held open, Sango did the same but just as Miroku followed, InuYasha shut the door in his face.   
  
Sango laughed hysterically as an angry Miroku stomped by them. She punched InuYasha's arm. "You're actually alright."   
  
He returned the punch. "You're alright too.... for a girl." Kagome and Sango laughed as InuYasha smirked, but they  
  
were soon interrupted by Miroku's girly scream.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama!!!!" he cried.   
  
The girls turned to look at him quickly, but found themselves speechless at the sight of what he was gawking at; InuYasha's car.   
  
Kagome walked up to it with Sango and InuYasha behind her. She turned to look at Miroku who looked like he was ready to faint, judging by his expression. She then turned to see Sango's reaction. She was stuttering.  
  
"I-I... h-how... d-did y-you know?" she stuttered. Kagome shook her head.  
  
There in front of them....  
  
was....  
  
a....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
LAMBOURGINI DIABLO!! (Rikku: I'm dying to get one!!)  
  
"You like it, eh?" InuYasha joked, leaning on his car.   
  
"H-how d-did you?" Miroku stuttered, still shocked.  
  
"As ruthless as my brother seems.... he was nice enough to get me this. Just got it 2 weeks ago..." InuYasha explained. "but I still think Sesshoumaru's nothing but a snake..." he added quickly.  
  
Kagome was just about to examine the car with Miroku, when Sango grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the boys so they couldn't hear what she had to say.  
  
"So... you weren't lying when you said his bro is Purachina. Inc's president..." she spoke.  
  
"You didn't believe me? Kagome inquired.  
  
"Not until I saw his Lambourgini..." Sango smirked.  
  
Kagome felt a little angered by Sango's disbelief in her. She quickly shook it off though. "So you're starting to like him, eh?"  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"Who else would I be talking about?"  
  
"Well.... he's ok.." Sango admitted. "But he isn't so great..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Believe me, if he was so 'perfect', than I would have snatched him from under your nose by now." she joked.  
  
Kagome smiled. 'Maybe they'll finally start to get along...' she thought.  
  
"Kagome! Sango!" InuYasha called. The two girls turned to face him. "We gotta get a move on.... NOW!"   
  
Kagome nodded. InuYasha gestured her to take the passenger's seat when she reached him; she did so as Miroku glared daggers at her. InuYasha took the drivers seat as the other two took the back ones.   
  
One thought crossed Kagome's mind when InuYasha turned the engine on. 'Finally... we're leaving for Kyoto!'  
  
********  
  
Kagome admired the comfy leather seat she was in as she watched InuYasha drive, they had been on the road for an hour already.   
  
'I won...' she thought. 'I actually won him from Kikyo.... he's MY baka.' (Rikku: Sound familiar?) Her boyfriend (Rikku: I love typing that! ^.^) smirked as their eyes met, neither of them saying a word..... unlike the two in the back.  
  
Miroku, unbelievable, was still complimenting InuYasha on his car as Sango chanted loudly.  
  
"Turn on the radio! Turn on the radio! Turn on the radio!" she had been chanting that for about an hour, but no one was willing to shut her up.  
  
"The paint job is excilent..." Miroku mumbled. "Yellow definetely fits a Lambourgini..." (Rikku: I know, eh?)  
  
Kagome couldn't help but think that her two friends were totally embarassing her in front of InuYasha, she groaned. InuYasha gave her a concerned look but she just shook her head, which told him she was fine.  
  
"Turn on the radio! Turn on the radio! Turn on the radio!" Sango continued.  
  
"Iie, iie, iie!" InuYasha argued, finally breaking his own silence.  
  
"Onegai!!!" Sango pleaded.  
  
"Iie!!"  
  
"This must have a lot of horse power...." Miroku spoke, not even noticing the arguement.  
  
"Why not?" Sango inquired.  
  
"Because!" InuYasha protested.  
  
"InuYasha..." Kagome said quietly. He turned to face her. "Keep your eyes on the road..."   
  
He nodded but soon jumped when he realized he had been driving on the wrong lane.   
  
Kagome turned to look out the window... it had started to rain. She watched the other cars zoom by, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sango's arm reaching for the radio's 'on' button.  
  
"HEEEEYYY YAAA!!!!" sang a loud voice, causing InuYasha to jump again, Miroku to snap out of his previous state and Kagome to mumble curse words under her breath.  
  
Sango rejoiced victoriously, singing along with the song. "Heeeyy Yaaa!!"   
  
Kagome and Miroku sighed loudly. The thing was, Sango had a horrible voice and when she began to sing.... it would take a miracle to shut her up.  
  
InuYasha growled.  
  
Miroku began to yell at his insane friend. "WOMAN! YOU ARE CRAZY! AND TO THINK I THOUGHT ABOUT DATING YOU!!!!!!!!" he hollered.  
  
Sango stopped for a moment, shrugged and began to sing again.  
  
Kagome soon joined Miroku. "AT LEAST LET ME TURN IT DOWN!!!"  
  
"IIE!" she protested. "IT TOOK ME SO LONG JUST TO TURN IT ON, SO NOW I'M NOT GONNA GIVE IN TO YOU FOOLS!"  
  
Kagome shook her head and gave up with the yelling, her throat had started to hurt. Miroku was still screaming, but this time as loud as ever. Kagome gave InuYasha an apologetic (sp?) look, but he just smiled. "It's not your fault." he whispered.  
  
Giving her attention back to the road, Kagome sighed. 'This is gonna be a long, long road trip...'  
  
******  
  
When they finally reached Kyoto, it was dark out and still raining. The four decided to stay at a hotel for the night. They bought two rooms, one for Kagome and Sango and the other one for InuYasha and Miroku. After paying, Kagome and Sango raced to their room, and locked it carefully so Miroku wouldn't be able to get it.  
  
Kagome sat down on the far left bed. "You're crazy, ne?" she said to Sango.  
  
Sango shrugged and took a seat beside Kagome. "Hey, I needed the music."  
  
"And why is that?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"Kagome, we've been friends since preschool. How could you not know that I need music?"  
  
"Because you've never said anything about it."  
  
Sango sighed. "You caught me... that wasn't the reason."  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"I was just trying to lighten the mood."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"And you couldn't do that without embarassing me?"  
  
"So THAT'S what this is all about.."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You were afraid InuYasha would think you were weird or whatever because of Miroku and I... right?"  
  
Kagome studied the carpet on the floor. "Iie... that's not it." she lied.  
  
"Whatever..." Sango replied, reaching for the phone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as Sango dialed in a number.  
  
"Calling room service." she replied.  
  
~KNOCK, KNOCK~  
  
"I'll get it!" Kagome called, dashing for the door. She opened it quickly but unexpectedly came face to face with a cheerful Miroku and an emotionless InuYasha. "Er- what's up?"  
  
The two boys rudely showed themselves in without a word. Miroku took a seat near Sango and InuYasha stood behind Kagome as she shut the door.  
  
"We're going out for awhile." InuYasha explained. "Miroku's idea..." he sighed.   
  
Kagome turned to face him and chuckled. She glanced at Miroku, he had moved from his seat to sit beside Sango on the bed, they laughed as they listened to the phone between their heads. "Where to?"  
  
InuYasha leaned against the wall. "We agreed on the arcade we saw on our way here." a stern expression found its way to his face. "We- well 'I'- wanna enjoy Kyoto before Sesshomaru ruins it all..." he turned to Miroku. "You DO remember where the arcade is, right?"  
  
Miroku had stopped laughing, but Sango had started rolling on the bed from laughter with the phone beside her ear. Miroku gave InuYasha a stern look. "Course I do, I know the way to it like I know the back of my hand."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Well... er- I don't really know the back of my hand very well..."  
  
InuYasha groaned loudly. He walked over to Kagome. "Take care, alright? Keep things under control." he said, receiving a small peck from Kagome.  
  
"I'll be fine... enjoy your night, and..." she turned to give Miroku a stern look. "Keep your filfthy hands away from the women, the last thing you want to do is make enemies in Kyoto."  
  
Miroku nodded,- though Kagome knew he hadn't taken in a word she had said- bid farewell to her and Sango and left ahead of InuYasha who didn't even bother to say 'sayonara'.  
  
After the boys left Kagome carefully locked the door and turned to Sango. "What was that phone call all about?" she demanded.  
  
Sango was still laughing. She slowly calmed herself and turned off the phone, placing it on the bed. "Nothing really...." she mumbled.  
  
"Oh, really?" Kagome said walking toward her friend, the girl was up to no good and she knew it.  
  
"Just... er- dialed the wrong number..."  
  
"When you were trying to call room service?"  
  
"Hey, it can happen..."  
  
Kagome sighed and took a seat beside Sango. "Tell me."  
  
Sango sighed. "Um... I kinda er- called a different room in the hotel... one where a, um... man and woman were staying..."  
  
It took Kagome a moment to understand, but when she did, she gave Sango a disgusted look. "Ewww..." she shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "You're turning out like Miroku..."  
  
Sango glared. "Not true! It was just funny!"  
  
Kagome gave Sango a stern look and sighed. "Just call room service, I'm getting hungry, and..." her voice tensed. "When I say 'room service' I mean 'ROOM SERVICE'!!"  
  
Sango saluted Kagome. "Aye, aye captain!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and left to check the mini bar. Knowing that she wasn't old enough to drink, she merely examined the drinks.  
  
"Okay, I ordered enough for the both of us!" Sango chirped, ending Kagome's 'examination'. "Whadda ya wanna do until dinner comes?"  
  
Kagome shrugged and took a seat on the chair Miroku had sat in before. She switched on the television and skipped through the channels, finally landing on an anime show- 'Yu Yu Hakusho'. "I dunno.... watch some t.v.?" (Rikku: Yu Yu Hakusho is one of the best animes! I only watched a few eps though.... *sigh* I wanna watch more!!!! .)   
  
Sango groaned. "T.V.? We can always do that back in Tokyo.... I wanna do a... a... Kyoto thing!"  
  
Kagome turned in her seat to give her friend a strange look. " 'Kyoto thing'? What is that supposed the mean?"  
  
"You know... something we can only do in Kyoto..."  
  
"Well we can't leave, InuYasha and Miroku are expecting to see us here when they get back."  
  
"No fair! Howcome THEY get to leave? Now we're stuck in this hotel for the whole night!" Sango whined.  
  
"Chill..." Kagome spoke. She thought for a moment. "Tell ya what, if you quit complaining and quiet down.... I'll play a little game with you- something fun. And when tomorrow comes, we'll keep Inu and Roku here and go on a little shopping spree... ok?"  
  
A grin spread across Sango's face. "Okay...." she said in a sly voice. "But we can only play the little game I have in mind when the food comes... alright?"  
  
Kagome gulped. The girl was evil- pure evil. 'Only Kami-sama knows what the little bitch is up to...' she thought. 'but anything is better than putting up with her constant nagging...' she sighed. "Alright... we'll play your 'little game'."  
  
Sango didn't say another word. She slowly walked to the pile of bags and luggages and took out a long jersey and shorts from one of her own bags. She then ran to the washroom to change. Kagome got up, turned the T.V. off and began to go through her luggage for anything comfortable to wear, just like Sango did.   
  
Sango came out, again not saying a word, and placed her other clothes- the ones she was wearing before- neatly in the same bag she had gone through a moment ago. She then skipped to a boombox located on a shelf in the room and slipped in her favourite 'Gackt' cd. (Rikku: Please tell me if you know him too! ^.^) Turning the volume up extremely high, she grinned again, taking a seat on the bed once again. The whole time she was doing this, Kagome had been watching her with a worried expression. She feared for her own life.... what was Sango up to? Kagome shook it off and entered the washroom to change.  
  
********  
  
"Sango!! What the hell is this???" Kagome hollered at the top of her lungs. She had just finished changing and unexpectedly found a very unpleasant meal before her.  
  
Sango came rushing into the room, she had just finished taking a shower and her hair was dripping wet. She looked around to see what Kagome was so angry about. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome pointed a finger at the trolley (sp?) and the food on it. "This is what you call 'dinner'!?"  
  
Sango smirked. "I wanted to enjoy my time at this hotel."  
  
"So you order.... THIS?"  
  
"What? Don't you like it?"  
  
Kagome looked at the food once more. "Well ya.... but.... BUT THIS FOOD ISN'T SUPPOSED TO SATISFY HUNGER.... TH-THIS IS.... DESERT!"  
  
Sango laughed and walked toward the trolley. On it was about a dozen small bowls of vanilla ice-cream, Germany's finest dark chocolate, strawberry milkshakes, a plate of bite-sized double fudge brownies, 4 cans of Pepsi, 2 unexpected bottles of Budweiser, 2 large bowls of banana-splits and one human-sized chocolate and vanilla sundae.  
  
"So? I never said I wanted to fill my stomach."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes. "But I DID!!"  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Well I didn't say EXACTLY that, I said I was hungry!"  
  
"So.... eat up!" Sango smirked and turned to eat. At that moment Kagome felt as if she would have given anything to get her hands around than scrawny little neck of hers...  
  
Kagome approached Sango as she ate spoonfuls of ice-cream. Shaking with anger, she forced herself to calm down and sit beside her 'friend'.   
  
"Mmm.... eaffsumff!" Sango said, her mouth full with ice-cream.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome asked, taking a sip from a milkshake she had just rightfully claimed as hers. Maybe it wasn't THAT bad... she DID love junkfood.... but at that moment she was dying to have some rice or noodles. Anything her stomach would allow to go in.  
  
Sango swallowed the mouthful, shivering at the brain-freeze. "I said, eat some!"  
  
"I am!" Kagome hollered showing the milkshake to Sango. "See?"  
  
"Iie, I meant the ice-cream! It's really good!" Sango explained.  
  
"It looks like your everyday ice-cream!"  
  
Sango grinned an evil grin. "Looks can be deceiving...."  
  
Kagome nearly choked from laughter, Sango began to laugh too. And before Kagome knew it, she was scarffing down as much 'food' as Sango had started to. Their deserts were almost half done!   
  
Kagome's face was covered with chocolate ice-cream, Sango's had fudge plastered on it and the carpet was covered in chocolate wrappers, empty cans and even some ice-cream had spilt on it. The only thing the two girls hadn't touched was the beer.  
  
"Mmm.... this chocolate is really good!!!!" Kagome screeched. She began to gobble down some of the sundae since it had started to melt, Sango helped too. "This taste like shit!" Kagome cried, spitting out what she had in her mouth.  
  
"Iie! It's delicious!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever..." Kagome lowered her head to pick up some wrappers on the floor, she didn't want to mess up the room after the hotel had generously given her and her friend all the food.   
  
~!~WHACK~!~  
  
"Hey! What was that for!?" Kagome screamed, looking up to Sango who had just smacked her head for no reason what so ever. Her friend began to snicker.  
  
"Tee-hee!!" was all Sango could say.  
  
Kagome fumed. "That hurt!" This sent Sango into a giggle fit. "I'm warning you!" Kagome said through clenched teeth. But Sango continued to laugh. Kagome slowly got up and forcefully grabbed a handful of the sundae. "1....2....3!"  
  
Sango shrieked as Kagome whipped the ice-cream on the insane girl's face. Sango got up this time, no longer laughing. She wiped the mess from her face and grabbed a Pepsi can. She shook it fast and rough, an evil grin on her face once again. Kagome watched her suspiciously. Suddenly Sango stopped with the shaking and cackled as she opened the can, sending a fountain of soda into Kagome's face.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!!!" they called in unison.  
  
*********  
  
Sango laid on one of the beds, almost unconcious as Kagome collapsed on the wrapper and ice-cream covered carpet.   
  
Kagome took a deep breath. "I won that match and you know that." Kagome spoke.   
  
"Iie, we didn't finish yet...." Sango replied.  
  
"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Kagome inquired. (Rikku: Remind you of someone?)  
  
"Best two outta three... you only won round 1.." Sango explained.  
  
Kagome groaned. "Not again..."   
  
Sango giggled. "Nah... I got something else in mind..."  
  
"What are you pla- OMFF!" Kagome had just sat up to have a pillow thrown in her face. She glared at her 'friend'. "Are you challenging me?"   
  
Sango stood firmly on the bed. "What if I am?"  
  
Kagome grabbed the pillow Sango had hurled at her, and got up. Suddenly, she charged at Sango with full speed.  
  
~!~THUD~!~  
  
"Why you little!" Sango screeched through clenched teeth.  
  
Soon the girls were at an all out pillow fight.  
  
Sango laughed. "You're so pathetic!" she cried out of amusement when Kagome missed her by an inch. "You're never gon- AHHH!"  
  
~!~ANOTHER THUD~!~  
  
Kagome laughed loudly after she had struck Sango with her pillow, now her friend was on the floor, after falling off the bed, looking as if she had fainted. "What was that you were saying?" she sneered. Looking down to Sango she gulped, the girl wasn't speaking. "Sango? Sango? SANGO-CHAN!?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Kagome hopped off the bed and rushed to Sango's side. She shook her friend. "This isn't funny... Sango! Wake up!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Sango!!" Kagome pleaded. "Get up! Joke's over.... ha-ha..."  
  
Kagome waited once again for a respond, but nothing came out of Sango's mouth.... she didn't even move.  
  
Kagome stopped her attempt to awaken the girl. "Sango..." she whispered.  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
.....  
  
"HA! KAGOME, I SOOO GOT YOU! HAHAHAHA!! THAT'S FOR WACKING ME TOO HARD!!" Sango suddenly exclaimed, causing Kagome to jump. "Kagome? What's wrong? I'm ok now... it was only a joke... Kagome? Speak!"  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth together. "Sango..... that.... was..... not..... funny..." she said slowly, glarring daggers at her friend. "Never..... ever..... try.... that..... AGAIN, GOD DAMNIT! I WAS SO AFRAID!!!" Kagome suddenly cried.  
  
Sango didn't speak, a apologetic expression plastered itself on her face. "G-gome- HAHAHA!" she suddenly bursted into laughter, her expression changed to an overwhelmed-with-laughter one. (Rikku: ???)  
  
Kagome stared at her friend in wonder... how did she do it? How did she trick her so easily?   
  
Kagome slowly began to giggle..... she couldn't surpress it and soon, just like a volcano, the two girls arupted... only in this case, into fits of laughter.   
  
*********  
  
"Hey... Kagome, Sango we're back!" called a voice from the door. Slowly the knob turned and two boys walked in confused at the scene before them.  
  
Still on the floor where the chocolate wrappers, but feathers had been added too. Ice-cream was everywhere, a trolley of chocolate, ice-cream and drinks had been flipped upside down. A cd was being played loudly from a boombox and two hyper girls were laughing hysterically on the carpet.  
  
"Er... what happened here?" asked InuYasha, one of the two boys that had walked into the disaster.  
  
The girls didn't answer, they just continued to laugh.  
  
"What the hell happened to you two? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ROOM??" hollered Miroku, the other boy.  
  
The laughter calmed a bit but it was still extreme.   
  
InuYasha ran to Kagome's side and shook her. "Kagome... stop laughing already.... Kagome..."  
  
Miroku locked the door behind him as he attempted to lift the trolley. "Damn thing..." he mumbled.  
  
Slowly, Kagome stopped laughing, though Sango was still at it. She got up with InuYasha's support and took a deep breath. "We had the best time ever... we went high on sugar!" she chuckled.  
  
"I can see that..." InuYasha sighed. "We're gonna have to clean this up, you know."  
  
"I know..." Kagome spoke. "But we couldn't help it! It was so much fun... we didn't expect it to turn into one big mess... gomen."  
  
InuYasha sighed again. "It's alright..." he said, watching Miroku drop the whole trolley. "But... what is this crap playing?"  
  
Sango suddenly bolted up. Her laughter had stopped completely. "This is my favourite 'Gackt' cd playing..." she said through clenched teeth.   
  
"Well can you shut it off?"  
  
Sango glared, but got up to do so. Suddenly the room grew quiet, no one spoke except for an angry Miroku who was stomping around the room mumbling curse words under his breath.  
  
"Well..." InuYasha finally spoke. "You two should start cleaning yourselves and the room, I'm gonna go stop Miroku before he goes 'Godzilla' on us."  
  
"Wait..." Kagome spoke. "How did you two get the key?"   
  
"Oh... ya, well you see..." InuYasha said. "We thought you two would be asleep so we asked the woman at the desk to give us the key to your room."  
  
"And she actually gave it to you?" Sango asked, joining in with the conversation.  
  
InuYasha nodded and walked toward Miroku.  
  
"Well, that just proves how dangerous this place is..." Kagome spoke. "But still so generous! The food was grea- wait...Sango?"  
  
"Hai?" her friend answered.  
  
"That 'little game' you were planning.... was it to get us high?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Maybe..." Sango replied, smirking as she left to the washroom, leaving Kagome utterly speechless and shocked.  
  
So the night ended with an almost-sparkling-clean room and InuYasha dragging an angry Miroku out the door... no one even bothered to said 'good-night', but Kagome still had one heck of a great time.  
  
***********************  
  
Rikku: Funny, eh? Ya, I think so.... but what really matters is if you liked it or not. Please send in reviews telling me your comments about these' fun chapters', this one especially.   
  
Arigatou for reading everyone, and please don't hesitate to submit a review!! 


	16. A Trip to the Mall

Rikku: I really enjoyed writing the last chapter and it seems many of you have also enjoyed it!  
I want to thank the following people:  
  
-Makinglifeabetterplace  
-pinksakurablossom01  
-I-Like-Sesshomaru  
-MoonGodess2: Thanks for all your reviews, I'm flattered to know you stayed up all night to read my fic! ^_^ And yes, I do like Outkast, 'Hey Ya' is one of my favourite songs from them.  
  
Anyway, back to the story....  
  
I do not own InuYasha.  
***********************  
Chapter 16: A Trip to the Mall  
  
Miroku grumbled in the front seat as InuYasha drove his car without a word. Having the two giggling girls, Kagome and Sango, in the back seat didn't help their moods at all. InuYasha and Miroku were forced to pay the bill for the damage the two hyper girls did and now that had to drive them to the mall.  
  
"I feel used..." Miroku muttered under his breath.  
  
"Tee-hee!" Sango chirped. "Get use to it then!"  
  
InuYasha sighed. "Why did I even bother?" he asked himself.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome asked, leaning forward to look at her boyfriend. "What are you talking about?"  
  
InuYasha looked nervous. "N-nothing.... hey... isn't that the mall over there?"  
  
Sango and Kagome turned their heads quickly. InuYasha pulled over in the parking lot. The four of them stared in awe at the enourmous building before them. It looked as if there where about 10 floors, it was almost as big as an apartment building.  
  
"It's amazing!" Sango was completely mezmorized.  
  
"It'll take us days to go through the whole thing!" Kagome said.  
  
The boys groaned.  
  
Kagome turned to look at them and laughed. "I'm just kidding!"  
  
Sango opened the door, with her eyes still focused on the building, Kagome followed her out. They waved good-bye to the boys watching them sigh in relief as they drove off.  
  
"Where do we start?" Sango asked, finally turning her attention somewhere else, she looked straight at Kagome.  
  
"I'm not so sure.... clothes? games? make-up? gifts?" Kagome listed.   
  
"Gifts??" Sango's brows furrowed. "For who?"  
  
Kagome looked to the ground. "I was thinking... for the guys maybe... they already went through so much trouble for us."  
  
"Again with the goodie-goodie routine," Sango rolled her eyes. "But... I guess we DO owe them.... as long as we don't blow off all our cash for them.... I still need new outfits!"  
  
The girls quickly ran in the building, eager to buy everything in arm's reach.   
  
"How much did you spend?" Kagome asked as she left a clothing store with Sango, she eyed all of her friend's bags; she held about four.  
  
"Almost 200..." Sango responded, Kagome stared at her with her eyes widened. "But I still have a lot more cash!" (Rikku: Sorry, I don't know how to calculate yen- japanese money.)  
  
Kagome sighed. "Well, make sure you don't spend too much money at the next shop, because we're heading for Purachina!"  
  
"Wha? Where!?" Sango demanded.  
  
Kagome pointed to a large store filled with outfits, a large banner hung above the entrance it read, "PURACHINA INC. You're first stop for anything sekushii! (sexy)"  
  
"Is that slogan even appropriate?" Kagome asked, puzzled.  
  
"Who cares, as long as the clothes are good!" Sango exclaimed, pulling Kagome into the store.  
  
The store had a lot more of Purachina's clothes than Tokyo had and the prices were a lot higher than the ones back there too; this was probably because Kyoto was home to the head office of Purachina Inc.   
  
Kagome sighed again. "There's no way I'll be able to afford any clothes from here!"  
  
"Why not? How much money do you have with you?" Sango asked.  
  
"About 500..." Kagome began. "But-"  
  
"That's enough to buy like 5 different outfits!"   
  
"But we're here for a few weeks.... it's best if we save our money instead of spending it all."  
  
"I know.." Sango said, staring in awe at all the clothes before her. "But you should still buy a pair of pants... or a shirt."  
  
Kagome nodded. "You're right, c'mon, let's go check out the flares!"  
  
********  
The two girls were almost done with their shopping, Sango held about 7 large bags as Kagome carried 3 small ones. They wandered through the large malls in search for a gift shop.  
  
"How much money do you have left?" Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"About 150." she replied. "You?"  
  
"Um.. I think 325."  
  
Sango sighed and shook her head. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You gotta learn to let loose!"  
  
"Nevermind that, we still gotta buy something for the boys."  
  
"Who woulda guessed that it would take forever to find a gift shop in a mall filled with so many stores!"  
  
"Um..." Kagome spoke. "What are you gonna get Miroku?"  
  
"Who said I was gonna get him something?"  
  
"You said it would be alright to buy the guys a gift, so..."  
  
"So? I never said I was gonna get one for Miroku."  
  
"So you were just gonna skip Miroku as if he was never your friend?"  
  
Sango didn't answer, instead she pointed at a small store with a banner that said, 'Gifts Galore'. "There's a gift shop, c'mon!" she chirped, attempting to change the subject.  
  
Kagome sighed as she followed Sango's lead. They entered the store, examining all the many gifts.  
  
As they stopped to look at 'Precious Moments' dolls, a woman working at the store walked toward them. "May I help you with anything?" she asked politely.  
  
"Um..." Kagome began. "Ya, we're looking for gifts were two boys."  
  
The woman nodded and led them to a different aisle. "These are usually a hit with the boys, they're figurines that all connect to a story, taking place in Sengoku Jidai." she said, leaving the two girls.(Rikku: Heh-heh.... couldn't resist!)   
  
Kagome examined a few mini dolls. "She's right.... these are perfect for the boys, they're all holding mini weapons." she said with a chuckle.  
  
Sango laughed loudly and held a small doll to show Kagome. "This is perfect for Miroku." There was a monk holding a staff which stood on a stand, small letters were imprinted on the stand that read, "Houshi". (Monk)  
  
Kagome laughed too. "You're right, that totally fits Miroku.... but I thought you wouldn't get him anything."  
  
Sango shrugged. "I though about what you said, and I guess I do owe him.... he HAS done a lot for me."  
  
Kagome gave her a mysterious look but shook it off, she turned her attention back to the dolls. Suddenly, one caught her eye. "Aww this is so kawaii!" she reached for a small doll, on it were two boys standing back to back, one was dressed in red strange clothes, his hair was long and silver, it resembled InuYasha's very much, he also held a long sword. The other boy looked similar to the silver-haired one, he wore the same clothes but his hair was black. He held the same sword as the other boy. They both stood on a stand, and just like the monk one, words were imprinted on it. They read, "Hanyou". "This looks so much like InuYasha!" Kagome told Sango.  
  
Sango studied it for a moment. "You're right, it does! Are you gonna get Inu that?"  
  
Kagome nodded and they headed toward the cashier. "These two are great choices!" the woman said. "Are they for your boyfriends?"  
  
Kagome turned to look at Sango, she had turned around to look at a different direction. "Well one is for my boyfriend..." Kagome explained. "The other one is for our friend."  
  
"Oh..." the woman said, putting the two figurines into boxes. "Would you like them gift wrapped?" Kagome nodded. "What colour gift wrap would you like?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment and smiled. "The 'Hanyou' one in red and...-"  
  
Sango suddenly turned around. "The monk one in purple." she demanded.  
  
After the woman finished gift wrapping the gifts, Kagome and Sango paid her and left.   
  
"What do we do now?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Call the boys?"  
  
"Nah! Not yet, we're not done here."  
  
Kagome frowned. "' Not done'?" she repeated. "What more do we have to do?"  
  
Sango looked around. "Eat? go to the arcade? shop some more?"   
  
"But shouldn't we tell the boys we'll be here a little longer."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
Kagome took out her celphone and called Miroku since she didn't have InuYasha's number.....yet.  
  
~!~RRRRRING~!~  
  
"Moshi, moshi," said Miroku's voice.   
  
"Hey Miroku!" Kagome greeted.  
  
"Oh hey Kagome, are you two still at the mall?"  
  
"Hai.... it seems you're not angry anymore."  
  
"Oh... I'm over that, so you want Inu and I to go pick you and Sango up now?"  
  
"Iie, not yet. Sango wants to stay a bit longer."  
  
Miroku laughed. "That's just like her..... anyway, call when you're ready to go home, alright?"  
  
"Sure..... can I talk to Inu?"  
  
"Okay...."   
  
Kagome waited for InuYasha's voice to sound.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Konnichiwa InuYasha-kun!"  
  
He chuckled. " 'Kun'? That's not like you Kagome."  
  
"Well, Sango's been driving me mad lately."  
  
"I heard that!" Sango muttered. "After all, I'M RIGHT BESIDE YOU!"  
  
Kagome ignored her. "I'm coming home late, ok?" she said to InuYasha.  
  
"Okay, take care."  
  
"I will, try to have fun, alright?"  
  
"With Miroku?" InuYasha chuckled. "Very unlikely."  
  
Kagome laughed. "That should get him pissed again."  
  
"Don't worry, he didn't hear that."  
  
"Hear what??" yelled Miroku's voice.  
  
"Nothing..." InuYasha mumbled. "Anyway, we'll stay at the hotel for another night and leave tomorrow.... that's when all hell will break loose..."  
  
"Try to look happy when you're with Sesshoumaru!" Kagome joked.  
  
"Another thing that's very unlikely..." InuYasha muttered. "Well.... I guess we'll see you tonight, ja!"  
  
"Ja ne.." Kagome said, finishing the conversation. She shut off her phone and turned to look at Sango. "I got an idea...."  
  
"Nani?" Sango gave Kagome a questioning look.   
  
"How 'bout a movie?"  
  
Sango smiled. "Perfect!"   
  
The two girls made their way to the ticket booth and bought two tickets for the new movie, 'Rouge no Dengon'.(Message in Rouge) It was a chick flick- Sango's choice. (Rikku: 'Rouge no Dengon' is actually the name of the opening theme of 'Kiki's Delivery Service', so I'll just say this to be on the safe side- I DO NOT OWN 'ROUGE NO DENGON' NOR 'KIKI'S DELIEVERY SERVICE'. ^_^)  
  
Sango and Kagome took their seats near the front and waited for the movie to start, most of the other seats had already been taken by girls and grumpy boyfriends. The room was filled with whispers but they soon faded when the screen flickered and the movie began.  
  
*******  
Kagome unbelievably sat through the whole movie without falling asleep, Sango was sitting on the edge of her seat throughout the whole thing- which was another unbelievable matter.  
  
"That was pointless." Kagome muttered as they left the small theatre. "I don't even know why I let you pick the movie...."  
  
"Aww, but Kagome, it was great! I've never seen such a thrilling movie!" Sango squeeled.  
  
"You call kissing scenes every 5 minutes thrilling?"  
  
"There weren't THAT many!"  
  
"But the whole movie was just a waste of time! There's wasn't even a plot.... and if you actually think that was romantic, then you need serious help."  
  
Sango sighed. "Ok, I'm sorry..... next time I'll pick a better movie."  
  
Kagome shot her friend a sympathetic look. "No, it's alright..... I should be the one that's sorry, I shouldn't have blamed you, it's wasn't your fault. It's not like you watched it before..."  
  
Sango smiled. "You wanna go grab something to eat?"  
  
"Wasn't the popcorn enough?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "Nah.... I'm still hungry."  
  
Kagome chuckled. "Alright then, let's go to the food court."  
  
*******  
"Well that was an exciting day!" Sango exclaimed as the two girls left the mall.  
  
"Ya, we should stop by here again." Kagome stretched her arms after letting go of the heavy bags she had been holding for so long.  
  
Sango pulled up her sleeve to check her watch. "7 pm, we've been out for.... what? 6 hours?"  
  
Kagome stared at her friend, wide-eyed. "Honto? It's been that long?"  
  
Sango nodded. "I guess we should call the boys now, they're probably bored out of their minds by now."  
  
Kagome chuckled. "Ya, and we can't possibly hold these bags any longer." she rummaged through her purse for her celphone, once she found it, she dialed in Miroku's number again.  
  
"Moshi.....moshi," Miroku's bored voice sounded.  
  
"Hiya Miroku!" Kagome chirped.  
  
"Oh.... it's you."  
  
"We're done with our shopping, can you come pick us up now?"  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ok.... I'll tell InuYasha..... ja."  
  
"Ja!"  
  
~!~CLICK~!~  
  
Kagome turned to Sango. "They're coming."  
  
Sango sat down on the hard cement, letting go of all her bags. "That's good..... they bored yet?"  
  
"Yup...." Kagome answered sitting next to Sango.  
  
"Hmm...... we're bored too, aren't we?"  
  
"Yup...."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
"How long is it gonna take them to get here?" Sango asked.  
  
"About 15 minutes or so."  
  
Sango sighed. "What do you wanna do to kill time?"  
  
"I dunno.... talk?"  
  
"We're doing that right now."  
  
"True...."  
  
..:::More Silence:::..  
  
"This is pathetic..." Sango muttered.  
  
"Yup..." Kagome turned to look at the mall.  
  
"You miss it already?"  
  
"Kinda.... there's isn't a mall THIS great back in Tokyo."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I'm homesick..." Sango whispered, a frown was placed on her face.  
  
"I am too... but everything will get better tomorrow."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because we're going to Purachina Inc.'s head office to meet Sesshoumaru, Purachina's president!"  
  
Sango's frown was soon replaced with a smile. "You're right."  
  
~!~BEEP, BEEP~!~  
  
The two girls looked up to see InuYasha's Lambourgini Diablo. They got to their feet, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
InuYasha came out to help the girls load their bags into the car as Miroku sat lazily in the passenger's seat. When the three of them climbed into the car, InuYasha started the engine and drove off, the girls felt relieved to finally leave the mall even though they had such an enjoyable time there.  
  
Kagome sighed. "That was great!"  
  
"Ya.... and now we can finally relax!" Sango chirped.   
  
InuYasha chuckled. "Well... it's good to have you two back."  
  
"Honto?" Sango seemed shocked.  
  
"Ya.... staying at the hotel all day without your insanity isn't much fun."  
  
Kagome grinned. "So how bored were you two?"  
  
Miroku groaned. Sango, Kagome and InuYasha laughed.  
  
"Aww..... don't worry, Miroku. I won't ever leave you again!" Sango joked, ruffling the boy's hair, he turned to glare at her.  
  
Kagome smiled as she watched the scene. She then turned to InuYasha. "Thank Kami-sama I won't have to spend another day without you again." she whispered.  
  
Kagome could see her boyfriend smirk. "Ya.... thank Kami-sama." he whispered back.  
  
********  
When the four reached the hotel, they all decided to stay at the girl's room for awhile so they could talk about their day.  
  
"So what did you guys do the whole time?" Sango asked the boys.   
  
"Well..." Miroku began, taking a seat on the bed. "We ate, slept, watched a movie and.... ate some more."  
  
Kagome and Sango giggled.  
  
"How much did you buy??" InuYasha asked Kagome and Sango, eyeing all their bags. He was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well Sango spent the most money." Kagome explained. "And I just bought some clothes, video games,-"  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, we forgot!" Sango exclaimed, interrupting Kagome.  
  
"What?"  
  
Sango pointed to the bag with the gifts they had bought for the boys.   
  
Kagome slapped her forehead. "Oh ya...." she said, reaching for it. Sango walked to her side.  
  
"What?" InuYasha and Miroku said in unison.  
  
"Well.... Kagome and I wanted to get you two something since you had to put up with us for the past few days." Sango explained.  
  
"So, while we were at the mall, we bought each of you something special." Kagome said.  
  
Miroku grinned. "Well what did you get us?"  
  
"Be patient!" Sango snapped.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Don't listen to her.... here." she handed InuYasha his gift, he smiled.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, ripping the wrap off.  
  
"Open it up and see!" Kagome urged.  
  
Sango reached for the bag, she grabbed Miroku's gift and gave it to him with a sweet smile on her face.   
  
Miroku began to tear the wrap quickly as InuYasha opened the box that the little figurine was in. He chuckled when he took it out. "He looks just like me!" he smirked, pointing to the silver-haired one.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I knew you'd like it!"   
  
InuYasha walked toward her to and gave her a quick hug.  
  
Sango's smile widened as Miroku eyed his 'houshi' doll. "I picked it out." she told him.  
  
He laughed. " 'Houshi'?? Whatever gave you the idea?"  
  
Sango glared at him. "What, you don't like it?"  
  
"Sango...." Miroku spoke. "It's perfect."  
  
For a moment the two just stared at each other, a blush forming on both of their faces, Kagome and InuYasha chuckled.  
  
"This night is turning out great." Kagome said to InuYasha, giving him a peck on his cheek.  
  
He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Ya..... 'it's perfect'." he said, repeating Miroku's words.  
  
***********************  
Rikku: I know some of you are probably waiting for Sesshoumaru's appearance, but he'll be in the next chapter, I promise.   
  
Please review, tell me what you thought about the chapter and the little figurines. ^_^ I had fun designing them, ha-ha.   
  
Arigatou & Ja Ne!!! 


	17. A Cold Man and A Mother's Request

Rikku: Hi there everyone, thank you for all your reviews and please keep them coming!  
  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 17: A Cold Man and A Mother's Request  
  
"Are you done yet?" asked InuYasha.  
  
Kagome grunted. "For the last time InuYasha, NO!" She threw her clothes into her luggage along with her other belongings. It was the day that the four were to depart from the hotel for Purachina.Inc's head office; they were going to meet InuYasha's brother, Sesshoumaru.  
  
Miroku sighed. "How long does it take you two to pack, and how much did you take out of your bags? We only stayed here for two nights!"   
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Men.... so impatient."  
  
Kagome placed her last shirt in one of her bags and turned to InuYasha. "I'm ready."  
  
With a nod, InuYasha walked to the door. "Kagome and I will wait in the car," he told Miroku. "Stay with Sango until she's done."  
  
Miroku laughed. "Can I trust you two alone?"  
  
Kagome and InuYasha gave Miroku a glare before they left the room. When they reached the parking lot they took a seat in the car and waited....  
  
And waited....  
  
And waited....  
  
"Damnit! How long does it take that friend of yours??" InuYasha hollered, hitting the steering wheel with his fist.  
  
"Calm down, I'm sure she's almost done." Kagome reassured him. "Anyway, why are you so anxious to get to Sesshoumaru, don't you hate him?"  
  
InuYasha sighed. "As much as I loathe the man, family is family.... and I have to pay my respects. And I wanna get there quickly so I can get it over with."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I understand..... but, why do you hate your brother so much?"  
  
"Because..." InuYasha started. "Because he's the reason for my parents' divorce. They used to be so happy together.... it was just them two and me. But.... my father lied to us. He married another woman a few years before he married my mother. He had a kid with the other woman, but she died in the hospital. My father left the boy with a family willing to adopt him..... he never told my mother or me about this boy. Until one day.... the boy unexpectedly found his way to my house, he was around the age of.... 10. And I was 8 at that time. It was then that my father told us everything about the kid..... Sesshoumaru.  
  
"My mother was outraged, but I was too young to understand what was happening. Then.... she left him. And our happy life shattered...... all because Sesshoumaru was so anxious to find his father."  
  
"But you shouldn't blame Sesshoumaru for that.... it was more of your father's fault." Kagome spoke.  
  
"I don't care!" InuYasha clutched the wheel with shaking hands. "I don't give a damn.... to me it's all Sesshoumaru's fault..."  
  
Kagome was taken aback by his words and shifted in her seat. She looked down to her hands.  
  
InuYasha suddenly spoke, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to shout, I-"  
  
"No... it's alright, don't worry." Kagome looked up and smiled at InuYasha. "I guess Sango won't done for awhile... you wanna talk about something else?"  
  
InuYasha nodded. "Alright..."  
  
Kagome thought about a reasonable topic to talk about. She fiddled with the necklace InuYasha had given to her.... she had almost completely forgotten about it. She looked to InuYasha. He was wearing one similar to hers, Kagome had saw him wearing it before. "These necklaces..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"We each have one.... their identical."  
  
InuYasha looked to hers and then to his. "Oh right.... these."  
  
"Where'd you get these? They're so kawaii."  
  
"Oh.... I just found them in this jewelry shop back in Tokyo. There were only a few there, it's very rare to find them, they're only like a hundred pieces in the world. You see, they all connect to make one big jewel. Legend says, it's the Shikon No Tama."  
  
"Shikon No Tama?" Kagome repeated silently. "Wait.... I studied this in class. But I thought it was just some sort of myth."  
  
InuYasha shrugged. "It was the store clerk that told me about these 'shards'. Maybe he was just bluffing."  
  
"Maybe...."  
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
"Finally!" InuYasha suddenly shouted, Kagome turned to see what he was yelling at. It was Miroku and Sango, and they were slowly walking to the car, each holding heavy bags. InuYasha rolled down the window. "How long does it take you two? What were you doing? MAKING OUT??"  
  
Miroku and Sango stopped dead in their tracks and glared, Kagome slapped her forehead. "Oh boy..."   
  
InuYasha finally calmed down and started the engine.  
  
The two walked a bit faster toward the car, still glaring. They threw their bags in the trunk and took their seats.   
  
"Okay, we're done." Miroku said with a stern look.  
  
"Ya, you can drive now." Sango said, still glaring.  
  
With a sigh, InuYasha drove off.   
  
'On the road again...' Kagome thought.  
  
********  
  
When they finally met with their destination, Kagome was just about ready to collapse from hunger. They had been driving for hours and InuYasha didn't even bother to pull over at any rest stops.   
  
She slowly opened the car's door and weakly stepped out, mumbling to herself. "Damnit.... he get's us all tangled up in his family issues.... doesn't even let us eat.... makes us all suffer...."  
  
"D'you say something?" InuYasha asked from behind her.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Kagome laughed nervously. "Nothing at all.... say, InuYasha.... when are we gonna eat?"  
  
"Oh.... I didn't think about that. Perhaps we can stop at a restaurant after we're finished our meeting with Sesshoumaru."  
  
Kagome groaned. "But..."  
  
Miroku suddenly walked in between the two. "Can we leave now?" he asked. "Or are we just gonna stay here?"  
  
Then Sango made her entrance, "Ya, I can't wait to go. Let's cut the chit-chat and get a move on."  
  
Kagome frowned. "Isn't there anyone else that's hungry?" The three others just stared blankly at her, Kagome sighed in defeat. "I guess I can wait...."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Sango cheered, ignoring Kagome's rumbling stomach.   
  
InuYasha gave Kagome a worried look. "I'll be fine." she mouthed.  
  
The three began to leave the parking lot for the building until another interruption.... er- interrupted them. Kagome's phone rang, she had just changed the ring tone so it would sing 'Eyes On Me' of Final Fantasy 8. (Rikku: I LOVE THAT SONG, I'M EVEN LISTENING TO IT AS I'M WRITING THIS!! ^_^)  
  
"Moshi, moshi," she answered. "Oh, um.... hi."  
  
"Who is it?" InuYasha asked, he seemed to have stopped walking, the other two stopped as well.  
  
Kagome acted as if she didn't hear InuYasha's question. She clapped a hand over her free ear in order to avoid anymore questions.  
  
"Where are you Kag? I've been trying to reach you, babe." said the man on the other line.  
  
(Rikku: Guess who??)  
  
"Oh, yes er- Kouga... I'm in Kyoto." (Rikku: If you guessed right then you have just won the right to own InuYasha! ..... NOT. Heh-heh, sorry, I don't have the privalege to do that.) Kagome glanced at InuYasha, who was watching her suspiciously.  
  
"Nani? Why? When did you leave? Why didn't you tell me?" Kouga demanded.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat. "Um.... well, I'm with InuYasha and my friends, he invited us..."  
  
"INUYASHA? HIM?? Y-YOU'RE NOT...... YOU ARE!!! HOW COULD YOU??"  
  
"Kouga, gomen..... b-but it's not like we actually had s-something... I mean, it was just one date." Kagome hadn't meant to let that slip out. She mentally slapped herself and looked to her friends; Miroku and Sango stared at her, wide-eyed and InuYasha had turned his back. She quickly did the same, not wanting to see their reactions any longer.   
  
"B-but I thought it was special..." his voice was weak.  
  
"Gomen..." Kagome apologized again. She suddenly felt a surge or pity when she realized she had broken the poor boy's heart. "Kouga..."  
  
"Iie, Kagome. I don't want to hear anymore, Ja."  
  
"Listen, I-" But Kouga had already hung up before Kagome could finish. She sighed, returned the phone to her purse and turned to her friends. "Um... well, shouldn't we be going now?"  
  
"Kagome...." Sango and Miroku said in unison. "What's going on?"  
  
"Look, the Pope!!" Kagome cried, pointing behind them. But they didn't turn. "Heh-heh..."  
  
"Kagome...." Sango repeated, this time more sternly.  
  
"H-hai...?"  
  
"Seriously..... Kouga?"  
  
InuYasha had turned at this, Miroku's look grew anxious and Sango's expression had started to match her tone of voice. Kagome gulped. 'Why? Why did I open my mouth? Why did Kouga have to call?' Questions began to run through her mind as if they were running a race, all competing for first place, trying to claim the spot of the one question that puzzled her most.  
  
And finally the race was over and the most important question had grasped that 'first place spot'.  
  
'What does InuYasha think of all this?'  
  
Kagome looked to him with a sincere look, he didn't return it. Instead, he stared blankly at her. "Kouga and I went out.... on a date." she forced herself to say.   
  
Sango gasped. "Kagome! When? Where? WHY?"   
  
Refusing to answer, Kagome shook her head.  
  
"So you won't tell me?"  
  
"Sango... it's not like that."  
  
Sango glanced at InuYasha and shook her head. "So, what? Now my best friend is some sort of..... two-timer?"  
  
"Iie, Sango.... InuYasha." she turned to him again, giving him a painful look. "It was before we were together."  
  
"When exactly?" InuYasha demanded.  
  
"The day after the night I was angry with you....."  
  
"After I told you I had feelings for you?" his voice was shaky.  
  
"InuYasha..."  
  
"Forget it, I don't wanna hear anymore. Let's go."  
  
Sango gave Kagome a look of both pity and shock. She didn't utter another word, but Miroku stayed behind with Kagome as the other two walked ahead. She was grateful that he wasn't making such a big of a deal because of the phone call like Sango and InuYasha did.   
  
He patted her shoulder. "They'll get over it."  
  
"I know Sango will. And eventually InuYasha, but..." her voice softened. "But how is he taking it?"  
  
"Well, people tend to feel angry, sad and heart-broken when they find out that their mate has been cheating on them..... I should know." he added.  
  
"But I'm not cheating on InuYasha!" Kagome protested. "I was upset with him so I went out with Kouga. But I told him that nothing like that could happen again. I told him it was just a one-time thing..... I swear."  
  
"I believe you." Miroku gave her a pitiful look.  
  
"Thanks, but..... but that's just you. The others, they-"  
  
"I'll talk to InuYasha for you, but I'll leave the hard part at your hands."  
  
"Sango?"  
  
Miroku shuddered. "Yeah..."  
  
"Arigatou. I'm lucky to have a friend like you, even though it doesn't seem like I'm so grateful at times.... I am, and I always will be."  
  
Miroku smiled.   
  
********  
  
When the four reached Sesshoumaru's office, the woman at the counter told them to wait for him in his office after narrowly escaping Miroku's grasp. No one spoke a word as they sat in different corners of the room.  
  
"Damnit...." InuYasha finally said. He tapped his fingers impatiently on his chair's armrest. "He's gotta be crazy if he thinks I'm gonna wait one fucken' minute longer."  
  
Kagome glanced at him. His tone was unusually angry..... not just from the waiting. She then looked to Sango, she was fiddling with a bracelet nervously. Kagome sighed. A day before, she was excited to meet Sesshoumaru and sit in Purachina Inc.'s head office. But now..... it didn't matter, and it wasn't just becase of the recent event.... she was homesick, bored, impatient and HUNGRY.   
  
Finally, the door opened and a tall man walked in. His hair was silver like InuYasha's, but a little darker. It was very long and silky-looking, his expression- cold. He looked as if he didn't give a damn about life.... or anything at all. His eyes- golden like InuYasha, he wore a suit and looked very.... professional. (Rikku: I know, I SUCK at descriptions.)  
  
"Well, well, well..." he spoke, his voice was just as cold as his look. It sent chills down Kagome's spine. "If it isn't my has-been brother InuYasha."  
  
InuYasha looked bored. " 'Has-been?' " he repeated. "If I may ask, exactly what 'have I been'?"  
  
"Daddy's little boy." he answered coldly.   
  
InuYasha's hands were formed into fists and they shook. "Sesshoumaru.... you bastard."  
  
The man took his seat and looked around. "It seems we have an audience."   
  
His eyes directed to Kagome and she couldn't help but feel frightened, and outraged. The way he spoke to InuYasha- his own brother- was down right rude, not to mention, uncalled for.  
  
"Who are these people?" he turned to InuYasha.  
  
"My friends...." he pointed at Miroku. "That's Miroku, over there's Sango and that," he pointed at Kagome. "That's Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned. "Your girlfriend?"  
  
Kagome avoided InuYasha's eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah..." he said. "At least, I thought she was before."  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed evilly. "It's very amusing when you're having problems.... 'bro'."  
  
InuYasha stood up immediately. "Listen you, I've only talked to you a few times, yet you treat me like you've none me forever."  
  
"Don't be silly, if I did know who you that long, I'm sure I'd have pulled out all my hair already."  
  
InuYasha glared, but Sango soon came to the rescue. "So, Sesshoumaru! How's it like owning all of Purachina Inc.?"  
  
"I don't need to answer any questions from you low-lives." he replied turning to Sango, his voice even bitter than before. Sango looked down to her hands, a look of embarassment and hatred appeared on her face.  
  
"I don't even know why you arranged this," InuYasha muttered. "If you're just going to insult us then we might as well leave."  
  
"InuYasha, I have to speak to you so don't even think about leaving this room." a grin spread across the man's face. "There are some important matters we need to discuss."  
  
InuYasha plopped down on his chair. "What is this? A business meeting?"  
  
"Yes...." his grin grew wider. "In a way, it is."  
  
"Skip to the point."  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced around the room again. "Do they need to stay?"  
  
"If you want ME to, then..... yeah."  
  
"Very well..... if you wish to be humiliated in front of them, then fine by me."  
  
InuYasha's eyes narrowed. "Speak."  
  
"Over the many weeks, I've been researching through my father and your mother's divorce. And I seemed to have found something very, very interesting. So interesting that you'll find yourself in a bit of a..... shock. As you know, our father was much more powerful and wealthy than that mother of yours. So powerful that he had hired one of the BEST lawyers around for their trial. His money got him anywhere and anything.   
  
"Your mother had lost to our father at court, obviously. But he still loved her, so he left you with your mother, knowing that she couldn't stand losing you. She was grateful, so her last request was that you and I meet each other and.... spend some time together."  
  
"Nani?" InuYasha jumped to his feet. "YOU?"  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed. "You DO want to pay your respects to your DEAD mother, don't you?"  
  
InuYasha glared. "Don't you EVER talk about my mother like that."  
  
"Will you or will you NOT pay your respects?"  
  
"I-I.... will."  
  
Kagome looked to InuYasha. 'I can't stand to see him like that..... what is Sesshoumaru planning?' she thought.  
  
"Is that all?" InuYasha asked impatiently. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Then I'm leaving."  
  
As they left the building, Kagome ran to InuYasha's side. "What is Sesshoumaru planning?" she blurted out.  
  
"The only reason why he wants to 'spend time' with me is because 'spending time' means torture and anything else I'll hate and he'll enjoy."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe how cruel Sesshoumaru could be. "I'll stick with you the whole time if you want me to."  
  
"No thanks..." he began to walk faster, leaving Kagome behind me.  
  
"I-InuYasha...."  
  
************************  
  
Rikku: I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short, I've been having a hard time dealing with my report card.   
  
Dun dun dun dun....  
  
Hai, it WAS that bad. *Sigh* but I'll try harder! (In both school and this fic, I promise!!)  
  
Thank you for all your encouraging reviews, I'd really appreciate more! ^_~ 


	18. Day of Misery

Rikku: ....How can I stress this? .....Hm.... How 'bout: I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, GOMEN, GOMEN! I KNOW SOME OF YOU MUST HAVE WAITED..... WHAT? LIKE ALMOST A WHOLE WEEK? .....OH KAMI-SAMA!! I MADE YOU WAIT THAT LONG? I FEEL SO INCREDIBLY BAD....  
  
.... Though I am not entirely guilty. You see, I was on vacation and being where I was, it was almost impossible for me to get a hold of a computer...- please don't think of this is a lame excuse to squirm out of your death grips.... Please don't hurt me!   
  
*Thinks* Perhaps I am at fault, I mean I could have tried harder to get to a decent computer- and I'll admit that I did sneak on, but because of the 'sneak' part, I didn't have enough time to write a full chapter- but I am still so sorry! And in order to make it up to all my reviewers, I decided to start on this chapter right away. And for an additional 'I'm sorry' gift, I've also decided to post my latest fic up, it's a Final Fantasy one that mostly centers Zidane and Garnet; it's incomplete though, I mean there's only two chapters done but I really want people to read this fic so I'll post it up right away.   
  
Well enough with the babbling, I think you all deserve to read this chapter as soon as possible, so..... here goes:  
  
I do not own InuYasha.... believe me! I know I'm at fault for so much, but I ALSO know that I have not yet completed my plan to take over all of InuYasha..... wait.... that DID NOT slip..... that DID NOT slip. [Only joking..... you knew that right? Don't sue me!]  
  
Wait! How could I forget! *Slaps forehead* I'm such a baka! I almost forgot to thank the three people I'm dedicating this chapter to!  
  
- Kinchiata- I'm that evil, eh? Well I'm glad you liked it anyway. Sorry for the cliffhanger, and hai, InuYasha IS a proud, stubborn, thickheaded idiot. Phew! That's a lot to say, isn't it? XP Thanks for reviewing, your comment on my evilness has really motivated me.   
  
- Emowyen- Thanks, I sure hope I'm doing a good job. And also, sorry to you for the whole cliffhanger thing. Anyway about the Sesshoumaru thing.... well, you'll just have to find out for yourselves because.... I'm not too sure myself. XD But whatever happens, I hope you're satisfied with the outcome.   
  
- Makinglifeabetterplace- I know I've thanked you a few times, but this chapter is extremely important, and I owe it all to you. I don't want to spoil the surprise... so you'll just have to read! Arigatou!  
  
Now back to the chapter everyone rightfully deserves- no more interruptions!  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter 18: Day of Misery  
  
Kagome blinked sleepily as she awoke from a rather.... uncomfortable sleep. She rubbed her eyes and pulled InuYasha's jacket over her, yawning every now and then. She sighed as a thought ran through her mind. 'Please don't tell me we're spending the night here again...'   
  
InuYasha was in too much of a bad mood the previous night to buy rooms at another hotel; plus they were running low on cash. So.... the four were reduced to sleeping in the car. The Lambourgini was parked in Purachina building's parking lot. It was cold and there was hardly enough room in the car, even though the girls took the back seats and the guys took the front ones. (Though Sango had suggested that Miroku sleep in the trunk).  
  
Kagome glanced at each of her friends. They were still asleep. Sango was curled up, leaning on the door, Miroku slept in the passenger's seat, his mouth wide-opened and a hand unusually close to Sango's body. InuYasha sat straightly in the driver's seat as she slept, a stern look still on his face.... but he still looked so peaceful, at least, that was what Kagome thought.   
  
Her eyes fell on his wrist, where a silver watch was worn. '7:34? Is it THAT early?' she groaned. 'I should just go back to sleep....' Kagome shut her eyes, but the sleepy feeling she usually felt every night when she was tired didn't flow through her system. She still felt wide awake. Not knowing what to do, she leaned close to her boyfriend. "I'm so sorry about that situation I got us into..." she knew he wasn't awake, but she needed to talk to him. In a way, she was reassuring herself with her words.... "I don't know how you'll ever forgive me, but.... please."  
  
Unexpectedly, InuYasha's eyes snapped opened. "I find it hard not to." He smiled, and sleepily lifted an hand to brush a strand of hair away from Kagome's face. "I forgive you, alright? Don't look so sad.... I can't stand to see you like this..."  
  
Kagome, shocked at how InuYasha had awoken so suddenly, opened her mouth and shut it. She was completely speechless. A tender look grew on InuYasha face, causing a few words to slip out of Kagome's mouth. "Arigatou InuYasha.... I couldn't stand to have you so angry at me. Please understand that I could never have feelings for Kouga because..... all of those feelings I had that truly resemble... love.... have fallen into.... your hands."  
  
Silence filled the air, both InuYasha and Kagome couldn't find the correct words to say. InuYasha looked stumped as if he didn't quite hear his girlfriend correctly. It took a moment for Kagome to register what she had just said.... what she had just allowed slipped out; it was the truth, wasn't it?  
  
"K-Kagome..." InuYasha's voice suddenly broke the silence. "You honestly feel that way.... don't you?"  
  
Kagome nodded, still unable to speak.  
  
"Then...." InuYasha smiled unexpectedly, a chuckle was followed next. "I love you too."  
  
Just when Kagome had found the perfect words to say, an unusally sound....well, sounded from behind the two. It sounded like.... clapping. Kagome spun around and InuYasha directed his eyes to the source of the hand movement.  
  
Miroku and Sango sneered when the two "lovebirds" found them clapping. They began to clap even louder.... next, they broke into laughter, clutching their sides.   
  
Kagome smiled, making sure InuYasha didn't see her; she could feel him shaking with anger.   
  
Sango immediately stopped. She wiped a tear. "That was so sweet."  
  
Miroku smirked. "Yeah, nice move Inu. You really know how to win a girl's heart, you sly ol' devil."  
  
InuYasha's hands formed into fists. "Yeah, you know you could always use that line. From the way I see it, you seriously need some help with the ladies." he stopped shaking and smirked the smirk that had faded from Miroku's face.  
  
Sango began to laugh again. Harder than ever. She patted InuYasha's back as she made an attempt to speak. "Nice..... *giggle*.... one.... *gasp*..... *giggle*.... Inu..... *deep breath* .... Yasha."  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to smirk. (Rikku: What is it with these people?) "Sango.... you're right, it was sweet. But the clapping.... well, let's just save it for you and Miroku, shall we?"  
  
Miroku looked stunned, not from InuYasha's diss but from Kagome's comment. It looked as if he longed for someone to finally tell Sango that. He looked to Sango hopefully, but she merely bonked his head with a fist.  
  
She then turned to Kagome, shaking the same fist she used to abuse Miroku. "If you ever try something like that ever again.... Kagome, I'll..... I'll...."  
  
"You'll what?" Kagome raised a brow, trying to hide a smirk. Her words were well-chosen, indeed, it was just that Sango hadn't approved.  
  
Sango turned around with a mere, "Hmph."   
  
InuYasha sighed. "Well, I have to go.... I was hoping I didn't have to face the torture.... but, it's time I meet Sesshoumaru." He opened the car's door, climbing out.  
  
Kagome immediately jumped out of the car at this. "InuYasha.... I know you said 'no' yesterday, but please let me come with you.... I know this is a family matter.... but I don't want to leave you with him, even if he IS your brother..."  
  
"Kagome..." InuYasha sighed again, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Please, it's best if you don't come with me.... even if you're not family, Sesshoumaru will still treat you the way he'll treat me.... you saw how he was in his office."  
  
"I know.... it's just..." she looked him deeply in his eyes. "I don't want to leave you, alright? So... I'm coming with you.... whether Sesshoumaru likes it or not."  
  
InuYasha chuckled, pulling his hand back. A tender smile spread across his face. "You're very persistant aren't you?" Kagome smirked and nodded. "Well, we better get a move on.... I'm sorry we don't have a room for you to change, so-"  
  
"I don't mind. I'll just stick with these clothes, I'm not like Sango. I won't obsess over clothing, wearing the same clothes for two days in a row isn't much to worry about for me." she clung onto one of InuYasha's arms. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
******  
  
"Hmn.... I see you brought a date." Sesshoumaru's empty voice greeted InuYasha and Kagome when they walked into his office. He eyed them with the same blank eyes, narrowing them every once in a while.  
  
"I told you, she's my girlfriend." InuYasha stated flatly. He then gave his brother a stern look. "And if you even dare to try something, I'll-"  
  
"No need to worry little brother." Sesshoumaru smirked. "They'll be no need for me to even touch her-"  
  
"Arg!" Kagome screeched. InuYasha gave her a questioning look and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "You!" she pointed to Sesshoumaru. "Don't you ever talk about me like I'm some.... some.... kinda thing you can toy around with!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru merely laughed. He turned to InuYasha. "Brother, I simply cannot see what you would find in this.... this.... girl." he gave Kagome a disgusted look. "She's short-tempered, irratating, and not to mention-"  
  
"Oi!" InuYasha slammed his fist on Sesshoumaru's desk. "Don't you ever talk about her like that.... don't act as if she's not here; she has ears you know, she's a living, breathing human and you have no right to talk about her like she's trash or whatever. Kagome's the best thing that's ever happened to me and if you ever put her down again, I'll make sure you won't be able to open that money-hungry mouth of yours ever again. Understand?"  
  
' "The best thing that's ever happened to me"? Do I really mean that much to InuYasha?' Kagome was bewildered, and touched at the same time. That was so.... sweet of InuYasha....  
  
Sesshoumaru snickered. "Whatever you say InuYasha." Then he walked to the door, wearing the same evil smile. He opened it slowly and looked to InuYasha and Kagome. "You coming? Or are you two going to stand there gawking at me?"  
  
"Gawking?" InuYasha nearly choked. "Who's gawking?" He turned to Kagome, that hate-filled look he had given to Sesshoumaru had vanished and was now replaced with a sincere smile. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome smirked. "I mean, what can a few words do to me?" She walked to InuYasha's side and held his hand tightly. "Doumo, Inu-kun."  
  
InuYasha smirked, squeezing Kagome's hand back. "No prob. C'mon, it's best if we leave now."  
  
*****  
  
Sesshoumaru had completely ruined the day. First, he had volunteered Kagome and InuYasha to babysit little, obnoxious brats for the whole morning at a daycare center as he left to have coffee with a business partner.   
  
The kids were horrible. Kagome had honey-smeered hands wiped on her hair, a sleeve of her shirt had been nearly torned off and the center's pet- which happened to be a cat- had scratched Kagome's wrist repeatedly when she was forced to clean its litter box.  
  
InuYasha, on the other hand, looked worse. His silky silver hair hand been dipped into chocolate sauce, his face was plastered with washable paint and his new red shirt (that Kagome had bought for him) was now emblazoned with the word, "Loozer" on the back, written in permanent black marker.   
  
He and Kagome sighed when they finally got out. Kagome fiddled with InuYasha's hair, trying to rid it of the chocolate. He growled angrily at every person that gave him a strange look as they past. The two sat on the curb. They were to wait for Sesshoumaru there.   
  
"Look at your hair!" Kagome cried. "It's ruined!"  
  
"My hair?" InuYasha turned to eye Kagome's condition. "Hey, I'm not the one with honey in mine. You should get that out soon, you're gonna attract the bees."  
  
"Oh, like how I attract you?" Kagome smirked.  
  
InuYasha chuckled. "Ya, sorta." He took out a water bottle from the backpack he had on the whole day, poured some water with one hand into the other and wiped his face clean. The colours that had previously been on his face were washing away quickly. He turned to Kagome again and grabbed the arm that had been abused by the daycare center's cat. His eyes softened. "Are you okay? These are pretty deep.... why didn't you say anything."  
  
"Oh.... it's nothing." Kagome slowly pulled her arm away, she looked closely to her cuts and winced when she touched them. 'Wait.... why does this seem so familiar?' Finally it hit her, that cut... the one she had in the strange dream.   
  
(Rikku: Okay, Makinglifeabetterplace, since I really liked your idea about the cut, I'll be using it now. Arigatou!)  
  
Kagome turned to her boyfriend, "InuYasha... have you ever thought about you know.... feudal Japan?"  
  
"Is this supposed to be about your homework?" InuYasha said, giving Kagome a confused look. Kagome shook her head, laughing at the thought. "Then... iie, I have never thought about feudal Japan. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I know this sounds wierd, but..... I had a dream... it was no ordinary dream. You know how you feel in a dream... how every feeling is like... gone. You feel... almost numb."  
  
"Ya, I know that feeling. Go on."  
  
"Well... I dreamt of you." Kagome could feel her face heating up. "But.... it was all in feudal Japan. First, I met with this village- they were terribly afraid of you.... especially when you came and took me away.... You mistakened me for Kikyo and said you would get your revenge since she left you. But when I told you I wasn't Kikyo... you walked away; not even giving me a second glace. I was afraid.... I was afraid I lost your heart to Kikyo. Even if she was.... dead." She watched InuYasha's face fall and her heart sank. "But there was one thing that stood out in the dream."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It was a strange dream because.... well near the beginning, I got a cut. My forehead nearly split open. It bled so much and it.... hurt."  
  
"But.... you said it was a dream."  
  
"I know.... but after re-thinking it, I realized that the cut had a connection with real life. I realized that it sorta served as a symbol. For everything you did when you came into my life. The depth of it was unusual at first, but now it isn't because now I know that everything about that cut- how much it bled, how deep it was.... it all resembled what I felt for you.... InuYasha, do you understand now?"  
  
He nodded. "It's strange... but I understand."  
  
(Rikku: Once again, thank you Makinglifeabetterplace! That was a great idea!!)  
  
Just then, Sesshoumaru pulled over in front of them in a black limo. He slowly opened the door, eyed Kagome and InuYasha and judging by his facial expression, it was clear to see that he was surpressing a laugh.   
  
"Well... what are you waiting for? Hop in." he merely said, a wide grin spread across his face.  
  
******  
  
The next stop was a fancy restaurant. Sesshoumaru acted all polite since the three were surrounded by people. But when the menu came, well, let's just say he got a little..... nasty.  
  
You see, Sesshoumaru chose to order for Kagome and InuYasha... and the food the were forced to eat weren't the best...  
  
InuYasha's meal:  
  
One king size plate of Escargo  
  
Two slices of mushroom pie  
  
One large cup of prune juice  
  
Kagome's meal:  
  
One large plate of rice and extra extra spicy curry  
  
Pig liver with soy sauce  
  
And one tiny cup of water (Rikku: Goes good with the curry, eh?)  
  
Sesshoumaru ate a meal Kagome and InuYasha were ready to drool over: A small plate of sushi, bubble tea, a large bowl of noodles and a strawberry sundae. (Rikku: I know, it's not the best meal, but I couldn't think of anything!)  
  
After the meal, Sesshoumaru drove them to the hotel Miroku and Sango were staying at. He grinned evilly when he spoke, "If you didn't like today, wait until tomorrow."  
  
Kagome and InuYasha nearly collapsed when they reached the hotel room. It was an insane day and it was only the beginning.....  
  
**************************  
  
Rikku: Hai, I know it's pretty short. And I'm terribly sorry, you see the other night an idea just popped inside my brain that I was so excited about. I had this new fic all thought up and it was going to be perfect. Problem is, I suck at remembering things so I was forced to jot it down as quickly as possible so it wouldn't slip my mind, This, however, caused me the lack of time and ideas for this chapter. *Sigh* That's 2 mistakes already.   
  
So know I'm caught up in THREE fanfics... oh boy. Well, please don't complain if the next chapter comes a bit late. Gomen Nasai!!  
  
x-Rikku-x  
  
P.S. Check my profile for more details on this new fic. 


	19. Sayonara Kyoto!

Rikku: Thank you to everyone that reviewed. It means so much to me and I'd really like to reach 100 reviews by the time this fanfic is done. This was my first fic and I've decided to set a goal for it.   
  
One more thing, I've already pre-planned most of the ending and I think I'm just about ready to end it with 3 or 4 more chapters. But this won't give me enough space for Sango and Miroku moments so.... don't expect too many. They might even have just a simple one. I didn't really wanted it to turn out this way but I had already planned a romantic and unforgettable ending for Kagome and InuYasha so this sorta.... cuts in on the Sango and Miroku situation. Gomen if some of you were looking forward to something very big and romantic for the two, but with the lack of time and ideas caused by my other two stories, this was the only way out.  
  
^-^' I'm acting as if this is the very last chapter.... well enough with this! On with the story.  
  
I do not own InuYasha whatsoever.   
  
*****************************  
  
Chapter 19: Sayonara Kyoto!  
  
"Just one more day and it's all over..." InuYasha's whisper had woken Kagome up from a comfortable slumber. She slowly opened her eyes and saw InuYasha sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked around for her other friends. Sango was lying on her own bed and Miroku was resting on a chair. It was only five o'clock.  
  
"Why are we up so early?" Kagome asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking to InuYasha.  
  
"Because Sesshoumaru just called and he wants us up now.... he has more plans." InuYasha groaned, after stretching, he laid down on the bed with his head on Kagome's lap.   
  
She brushed his bangs away from his eyes. "What did you mean by, 'just one more day'?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru told me that today's his last day with us, 'unfortunately', he was to leave for a business trip tomorrow."   
  
"Shouldn't..." Kagome frowned. "Shouldn't you try making up with him on his last day with you? Who knows when you two will see each other again after this."  
  
InuYasha yawned. "I'll think about it..."  
  
Kagome blinked. "I thought for sure you would say 'no'!"  
  
"Well..." InuYasha's eyes grew soft. "It was my mother's request...."  
  
Kagome nodded. "We should go then..."  
  
"Ya... get changed, I'll wait for you outside."  
  
******  
  
When Sesshoumaru arrived at the hotel's parking lot, where Kagome and InuYasha waited, he insisted on driving the two in InuYasha's Lambourgini. InuYasha, unbelievably, agreed.   
  
The two boys sat in the front as Kagome rested in the back. She just wanted to go to sleep. And of course, the sleeping spell came over her as she leaned on the door, her eyes shut tight.  
  
When they arrived at their destination, InuYasha shook Kagome to wake her up from her short sleep. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in front of a large forest. 'Is Sesshoumaru going to take us camping, or what?'  
  
As Kagome and InuYasha climbed out of the car, Sesshoumaru walked by them and stopped at the side of the road.   
  
"Is he waiting for someone?" InuYasha asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Maybe....." placing her hands on her hips, she turned to her boyfriend. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why did you let Sesshoumaru drive?" Kagome inquired. "Could it be that you actually took in my wanting?"  
  
"You mean the thing about making up with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Well.... I'm trying, I guess. But there's no way Sesshoumaru's gonna notice and I don't want to confront him and beg for forgiveness." InuYasha answered quite irratatedly.   
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but just then an old Honda pulled over in front of Sesshoumaru. The driver rolled down the window Sesshoumaru was closest to and they began to talk.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" InuYasha asked folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"How should I know?" Kagome said, raising a brow.  
  
"Hmm...."  
  
Suddenly, Sesshoumaru walked to the Honda's trunk, opened it and pulled out two rifles and a large duffel bag.  
  
Kagome jumped at this. "W-what's going on?"  
  
InuYasha didn't say anything, but sweat could be seen rolling down his face.   
  
The Honda left and Sesshoumaru walked toward InuYasha and Kagome, a smirk dancing on his lips. Kagome took a step back, causing Sesshoumaru to laugh evilly. He three a gun to InuYasha who caught it easily, and handed the bag to Kagome. The man held his own rifle steadily and directed his attention to what was behind InuYasha and Kagome- the forest.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked to InuYasha. "I'm sure you two already know what we're doing, right?"   
  
InuYasha and Kagome stayed silent.  
  
"We're going hunting." Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
InuYasha jumped back. "H-hunting? But Sesshoumaru, I can't... I just can't."  
  
Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed and it was then that Kagome realized why InuYasha couldn't hunt. Guns.... that was what killed Kikyo. THAT was why he couldn't kill an animal.... especially not with a gun.   
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I'm sorry InuYasha, but you can't refuse to do so. Let's go." The man walked into the forest, giving Kagome and InuYasha some time to talk (though not purposely).  
  
"InuYasha..." Kagome spoke silently, placing a reassuring hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "I understand."  
  
"W-what d'you mean?" InuYasha acted as if he didn't know what Kagome was talking about.  
  
"I-it's because of..... Kikyo.... isn't it?"  
  
InuYasha looked away from Kagome, "Yeah.... it is."  
  
"Well...." Kagome paused to build up enough courage to say what she was going to say. "If... if you're really over her, like you told me you were, then you wouldn't be afraid to use that... gun."  
  
InuYasha immediately turned his head to look at Kagome. He nodded. Holding Kagome's hand in his, he walked into the forest with Kagome beside him.  
  
******  
  
Kagome found out later that in the duffel bag were cleaning supplies- the ones used to clean dead animals. That was her job. She sighed as she read every instruction manual for each item. Gunshots could be heard in the deep forest and she flinched every time she heard them.  
  
InuYasha and Sesshoumaru soon came with dead animals slung over their shoulders. Kagome almost hurled looking at all the blood dripping from the dead creatures.   
  
InuYasha, however, looked as if he was enjoying the hunting. He had two weasels with him and a smirk was found on his face.  
  
Sesshoumaru held three dead squirrels and one weasel.  
  
"We can eat those." Kagome pointed out.  
  
"So?" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I'm not cleaning them."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked. "Then we will go kill a deer for you."  
  
Kagome gulped... that was a disgusting thought. "So what are you going to do with those things?" she asked pointing to the animals on his and InuYasha's shoulders.  
  
InuYasha shrugged and threw them onto the ground. Sesshoumaru did the same. "Perhaps I'll keep them." he responded in a creepy tone.  
  
Kagome tried to forget what he said as she shifted uneasily on the log she sat on. InuYasha plopped down beside her. He turned his head to give Sesshoumaru a stern look. "Are you sure we can leave Kagome alone here?"  
  
"You can stay here with her, I'll go get a deer." Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
InuYasha nodded. He sighed once Sesshoumaru was out of earshot. "That was fun." he said unexpectedly.  
  
"For you two, maybe. But I'm so bored! And I'm NOT looking forward to cleaning a deer!" Kagome complained.  
  
InuYasha laughed. "I'll help you out, then."  
  
Kagome smiled. "I see you're getting along with Sesshoumaru well."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Kagome leaned over to kiss InuYasha's cheek. He blushed slightly. "I'm glad you're trying..."  
  
******  
  
For the next hour, InuYasha and Kagome awaited Sesshoumaru's arrival, and once he came back, they found themselves cleaning out two deers..... it was truly disgusting. Anyway, it seemed Sessoumaru was pitying them because he dropped them off at the hotel right after that hunting experience instead of making them suffer more.  
  
InuYasha and Kagome walked slowly to their room. They were too disgusted and tired to talk or even do much. All Kagome wanted to do was take a bath.   
  
But when they reached the door to their room, Kagome quickly stopped InuYasha from going in. She opened a tiny fraction of the door and peeked in. "Knowing Sango and Miroku, something's bound to happen!" she whispered to InuYasha. He sighed, but knelt by the door to peek in too.  
  
Sango and Miroku were sitting on opposite beds.... just staring at each other.   
  
"So, you're telling me you've taken in what Kagome said about.... us." Miroku said.  
  
Sango nodded. "She thinks we might have something going...."  
  
"I see..." Miroku muttered, smirking a bit. Sango, however, noticed this smirk and glared. Miroku laughed nervously. "My beautiful Sango, I didn't mean to offend you in the least."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. But she soon got serious. "Miroku.... if anything should happen... then.."  
  
"Then, what?"  
  
"Let's not tell Kagome, okay?" Sango said, winking.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Great..." she muttered sarcastically. She quickly got up, bringing InuYasha up with her. Kagome brushed off dust from her shirt, nodded to InuYasha and knocked on the door. They could hear Sango and Miroku scrambling around quickly and suddenly, Sango opened the door, a nervous smile on her face.  
  
"H-hi!" she stammered.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Paying no attention to her friend she walked by Sango, reached for her luggage, pulled out some clean clothes and left for the washroom.   
  
"What's up with her?" Miroku asked from the armchair he sat in.  
  
InuYasha shrugged, walked into the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
******  
  
The next day was.... quiet. No one spoke at all as they loaded their bags into the Lambourgini's trunk. But just when InuYasha was ready to climb into the car, a voice stopped him.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
All four heads turned to see who had spoken. It was.... Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Yeah..." InuYasha said nonchalantly as the man approached him.  
  
"Well..." Sesshoumaru took in a deep breath. "Sayonara, then." he held out a hand for his brother to shake.  
  
But InuYasha just stared at it, then, his eyes bounced from the hand to its owner and back. Suddenly, he chuckled, InuYasha shook the hand and both the brothers just.... grinned at each other.  
  
From the car, Kagome smiled happily. 'That's so sweet.... they finally made up!' she thought.   
  
After that, InuYasha seemed to be in a better mood, he even agreed to turn the radio on for Sango. Everything was going smoothly. Kagome decided to forgive her Sango and Miroku for their little 'talk', of course she never told them she knew, she was going to use it against them someday.   
  
Sango and Miroku didn't argue..... actually they didn't talk at all. They just keep glacing at each other and turning their attention away quickly once they met the other's eyes.  
  
The rest of the trip was silent (except for the music)..... Kagome DID feel homesick for most of the trip, but when they were nearing their home, she couldn't help but miss Kyoto. It was an experience she would never forget.  
  
***********************  
  
Rikku: Wow, they're finally going back home, eh? I hope you liked this chapter, though I ALSO hope you know that this means we're nearing an end. *Sigh* I'm gonna miss this fic.... I think it was a bit of a success, don't you? Anyway, please review! And also stay tuned for the last chapter coming up soon!  
  
Dewa Mata!  
  
x-Rikku-x 


	20. The Meaning of it All

Rikku: Gomen for the wait. I've mentioned another two fics that I'm writing, right? I'm mainly focused on a new Shaman King one (see my profile for details) and I don't plan on writing my Final Fantasy crossover until I get more reviews. *Sigh* Anyway, thank you to my three favourite reviewers, you're all right- even though I mentioned it first XP- this fic is going to be missed once it's finished!!  
  
I-Like-Sesshomaru  
  
Makinglifeabetterplace  
  
MoonGodess2  
  
And thank you to everyone else that reviewed!!!!  
  
Ahem.... *sighs in despair* I guess you all saw this coming.... Heh-heh, I'm glad you'll all miss this fic as well, because, well....  
  
This is the VERY last chapter.  
  
Yup.  
  
Thank you to everyone who stuck with me with review after review since chapter 1 until now....  
  
Disclaimer: I have never owned InuYasha... not from the beginning of this fic and definetely not now... at the end.   
  
*****************************  
  
Chapter 20: The Meaning of it All  
  
Kagome sat in class humming a catchy tune as her teacher lectured his students about the importance of an education. She sighed through gaps of the song as she stared out the classroom's window. "Oh, InuYasha...."  
  
From behind her, Sango poked her back. Kagome, immediately came crashing back to Earth. "What?" she demanded, turning around to looked at Sango.  
  
"What's up your ass?" her friend asked, obviously annoyed. "I was just going to ask you what number you're on."  
  
"Number??" Kagome quickly turned in her seat to see a page full of math problems on her desk. How long had she been daydreaming? "I just started." she whispered to Sango.  
  
But her friend didn't answer. The entire class was filled with nothing but the sounds of pens scratching against papers. Kagome let out another sigh as she picked up her own pen to begin the worksheet.  
  
******  
  
Throughout the day, Kagome had been in an absent-minded state. The trip to Kyoto was the only thing on her mind and that had prevented her from reaching reality. She would sigh happily every once in awhile and stare out windows, but that was just about all she would do. The teacher had called on her numerous times, but her hearing wasn't operating as well as other days. The entire day she had been doing nothing but daydreaming and replaying her little trip...  
  
That is, until dismissal....  
  
"Kagome? Did you hear my question? What do you think?" Sango asked waving a hand in front of Kagome's face as they walked through the schoolyard.  
  
Kagome immediately blinked. Shaking her head, she turned to Sango. "Uh, yeah.... whatever."  
  
"Seriously?" Sango said disgusted. "But the guy's a freak... and I think he's only using me to get to you."  
  
"I'm sorry, WHO are we talking about?" Kagome demanded. The first thought of more "boy trouble" had given her mind a jolt.   
  
"Jakotsu Murakami." Sango answered nonchalantly.  
  
Kagome gaped. "Jakotsu?? Isn't he..."  
  
"Gay?" Sango finished. "Perhaps.... he's also one of Bankotsu's followers."  
  
Kagome groaned. "Oh... the "Kotsu's", eh? (A/N: Ya, I know that sounds so gay... ^.^;) They're all freaks... what's with the "Shichinintai" crap, anyway?"  
  
Sango chuckled. "I dunno. But I think I'll turn him down."  
  
"Good." Kagome grinned mischieviously. "You already have Miroku to worry about anyway..." she added under her breath.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing!"   
  
"Hmn...."  
  
..:::Silence:::..  
  
"Oi! Kagome! Sango!" a familiar voice rang through the now, empty playground.   
  
The said girls turned to see InuYasha sprinting toward them with Miroku tagging behind. Kagome smiled once InuYasha had stopped running. Sango grinned when Miroku came to a sudden stop in front of her, panting and clutching his heart.   
  
"Hey guys." Kagome greeted them.  
  
"Hey..." InuYasha said patting Miroku's back, who had started to cough uncontrollably.   
  
"Don't feel like leaving school, eh?" Sango asked, her grin failing to fade off her face.  
  
"Actually, we were thinking about hanging out for a bit.... but it seems Miroku will have to skip out." InuYasha said chuckling.   
  
Miroku gave InuYasha a glare while coughing a bit harshly.   
  
"Who knew the guy could get so tired over running..." Sango muttered.  
  
"Yeah well, Miroku hasn't been feeling very well lately." InuYasha explained. "Must have been something he ate."  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Kagome asked with a worried tone.   
  
"I don't know but maybe someone should take him home..." InuYasha frowned once Miroku began wheezing.  
  
Sango sighed. "I'll take him..."   
  
As Kagome watched Sango and Miroku's retrieving backs, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. "What-"  
  
"Let's go for a.... walk." InuYasha said tenderly. His voice tickled against Kagome's neck, causing her to giggle.  
  
The two walked to the park where the just bloomed cherry blossom trees shadowed over a long and narrow path. Kagome and InuYasha walked on this path, not knowing where they were going.... but continued on anyway.  
  
'That's just like how I feel about InuYasha.... I had no idea my heart was leading me to him...'  
  
The bitter sound of silence filled the air as the couple continued on the path, avoiding one another's eyes. Suddenly, InuYasha let out a loud sigh.  
  
"You know... I've been waiting to have this talk with you..."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kagome inquired.   
  
"Iie... it's just... after all we've been through... you'd think we could talk once in awhile." InuYasha said, letting out yet another long sigh.  
  
"I've had a lot on my mind too..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome giggled. "The trip was so nice.."  
  
InuYasha chuckled slightly. "Hai, it was... but that's not what I wanted to talk about.."  
  
"I kinda figured..."  
  
It took a moment of silence for InuYasha to finally speak. "I once heard that time could heal all wounds... or something like that. But I never thought the hole in my heart that Kikyo left would ever heal... until I met you...  
  
"I still wonder if it was destiny or just a coincidence... but it seems like the both of us were looking for someone at the time we met... am I right?"  
  
"I guess I did feel like I needed someone..."  
  
"Hai.." InuYasha continued. "Either way... I'm glad we met and I'm also glad we fought as well, or else we would have never been pulled together..."  
  
"InuYasha... I've thought about it too... considering that I looked like Kikyo so much, sometimes I thought it was some sort of... conspiracy." Kagome thought aloud, chuckling a bit. "But I guess I understand it all now... InuYasha I never dreamt I'd meet that "knight in shining armor", but then you came along. And my life just turned upside down...  
  
"You are the one that has changed me... from a doubting girl that took many things for granted... into someone else. If I had never bumped into you on the streets or in school... I would have never fully found myself... I was lost... in that little girl world, but once you came into my life... I realized what true love was..."  
  
InuYasha nodded. "It seems we both did wonders for each other.... At first, I thought I only liked you because of your strange similar appearance to Kikyo... but Kikyo had never made me this happy before. I've changed as well... and I owe it all to you. I thought I'd be hung up on Kikyo forever... and I thought that I'd stay in the same stubborn spot without her.   
  
"But you... Kagome... were the one that opened my eyes... You helped me take that one step into reality again... I found out that I didn't need Kikyo to live on... I had everything I needed in you.  
  
"Sometimes I worry that I might trigger something and it'll all go back to the beginning... when I didn't have that grasp on you... I know it all sounds silly... but... I guess I'm just worried I'll lose you and you'd never come back to me.."  
  
Kagome eyes suddenly filled with tears. 'This is the way InuYasha feels...' she thought, coming to a hault. InuYasha stopped too, turning to give her a frontal view of himself.   
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"InuYasha!" she cried, pushing herself into his arms. "I never thought.... InuYasha... you're... my life. Without you, there'd be no reason for me to live... You... you are my light, my world... everything InuYasha. Promise me this one thing..."  
  
"Yes?" InuYasha said, tightening his grip around her.   
  
"Promise me you'll never leave me... promise me that we'll continue on this path together. And we'll never break that bond that we have... This... this is the road to love." Kagome whispered, referring to the path they were on. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she looked up to her love.   
  
InuYasha's head tilted so that he was looking into Kagome's eyes. "I promise."   
  
And with that, he pulled her into their first actual kiss. Their lips touched... putting meaning into everything they had been through... it was the beginning of a new life.. for the both of them. Happiness was once so far out of reach for them, but once they met... happiness was well close enough to grasp... it was.. perfect.   
  
Everything they had dreamt of was planted into that kiss... true love had blossomed, yet the future was still wide open.   
  
There were so many possibilities awaiting them and as long as they held onto each other... well, they'd make it through... hand in hand.   
  
'I understand now...' Kagome thought, deepening into the kiss. 'This... this.. is the meaning of it all...'  
  
And so, a tale of true love ends with happiness and perfection folded into one flower.... the flower of truth, honesty, friendship, experience... and most importantly... love.  
  
-Owari.  
  
********************  
  
Rikku: Yeah, it is pretty short, but I had to end it before I would burst out crying.... I hope you all enjoyed this.... Thank you to everyone that made this fic possible. I hope you enjoyed it, especially the ending. And thank you once again, for all your reviews...   
  
I still can't believe this fic is finished. But you know what they say, 'All good things must come to an end'.  
  
Oh yes! And I had completely forgotten about my recommendations, so I sorta had to re-post this... heh-heh.. *slaps forehead muttering "baka.."*   
  
Anywho... so here they are!  
  
-First of all, if you enjoy Final Fantasy Crossovers then check out Rikki-sama's work. Another creative piece she has written is of one where Kagome and InuYasha star in a movie together with everyone else working for them.   
  
-Another impressive writer is dranzy. She's written poems/stories for many animes, such as, Chobits, InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Please check out her fics- you won't regret it.  
  
So there! I've put up my recommendations. *Mumble*You happy now?*Mumble* Ahem... so ya... ^.^; Anyway, I'd like to say that these authors have talent and would really appreciate it if you checked out their stories... don't forget to review them too!  
  
Also, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS!!   
  
Dewa Mata (see you soon)- wait... I can't use that for the last chapter! How 'bout... Sayonara!! (Goodbye!)  
  
x-Rikku-x 


End file.
